Corações feridos
by Dondeloth
Summary: Dois jovens completamente diferentes.... dois corações feridos... um motivo para estarem juntos... Primeira fic UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence é do Kishimoto-sensei ou deu quem catar primeiro, reservo meus direitos apenas sobre Kakashi-sensei XD**

**Yooooooo mina !! vortei vortei !! XDD E eu consigo ficar longe de escrever ??**

**Aqui está mais uma das minhas experiencias com esse casal que eu amo de paixão, é minha primeira fic de drama e tbm primeira fic de universo alternativo por isso ainda vou demorar pra pegar o jeito !!! **

**Espero que possa agradar, mas se não der pra agradar vou esperar comenatrios pra dizer qu eta ruim XDD enfim sempre aceito uma segunda opinião. XDD **

**Então ja sabem para criticar, elogiar, dizer qq coisa é soh mandar rewiew !!! **

**Boa Leitura ! **

Quando o sol despontou por entre as nuvens naquela manhã fria e úmida de segunda-feira, a cidade parecia deserta notou uma garota que estava sentada em sua cama olhando pela janela, lá fora enquanto a luz da manhã ia devagarzinho invadindo seu quarto e expulsando as sombras.

Hinata olhou no relógio que piscava sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama, 5:30 da manhã muito cedo para se fazer qualquer coisa, muito cedo para ver qualquer pessoa andando nas ruas, muito cedo para que a vida na cidade acorde e continue seu ritmo constante e imutável.

Hinata deitou-se sobre os lençóis macios e desarrumados da cama fechando os olhos e tentando inutilmente que o sono viesse já era tarde para dormir, logo ela teria que levantar e ir para a escola não teria escapatória, mas se pudesse se alguém pedisse sua opinião e dissesse que ela poderia escolher o que fazer então ela escolheria ficar deitada ali mesmo no seu quarto naquela cama desarrumada até que o cansaço superasse a ausência de sono e ela pudesse dormir caindo num mundo de esquecimento.

Hinata abriu vagarosamente os olhos de um branco raro e fitou demoradamente o teto também branco do seu quarto, não era comum uma pessoa passar tanto tempo sem conseguir dormir, ela estava acordada naquela cama desde as 3:00 horas da madrugada, e até agora não havia sentindo um pingo de sono definitivamente aquilo não era normal, qualquer ser humano precisava dormir e depois de tanto tempo acordada nem sonolenta ela não estava se sentindo.

Mas no que adiantava pensar nisso naquele momento, a luz que invadia seu quarto agora era forte e dourada lá fora já podia ouvir finalmente o barulho tão comuns da cidade se agitando para um novo dia.

Hinata levantou-se e espiou pela janela mais uma vez, tinha passado praticamente a noite intera olhando aquela mesma paisagem mergulhada no negrume da noite e no silencio, a garota tinha a impressão que a aquela noite havia durado anos...

Levantou-se resignada sabendo que não adiantava mais ignorar as horas que insistiam em seguir seu ritmo lento e inexorável.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho lento deixando que a água morna escorresse pelo seu corpo provocando um misto de prazer e alegria.

Enrolou-se numa toalha felpuda e branca, saindo mais uma vez para o silencio do seu quarto, 6:15 marcava o relógio em cima da cômoda com sua luzinha vermelha.

Hinata abriu as postas de correr do guarda roupa procurando, o uniforme escolar, apesar de estarem no verão à garota ignorou a blusa com mangas curtas preferindo o uniforme de inverno, sempre se sentia desconfortável com o uniforme de verão deixando para usá-lo somente quando não podia mais suportar a blusa de mangas compridas e o calor era insuportável, mas ainda era cedo e lá fora o dia estava um pouco úmido ninguém iria notá-la com o uniforme de inverno... Ninguém nunca a notava.

Vestiu-se colocando a saia de pregas de cor azul-marinho, a blusa em estilo marinho com mangas cumpridas, procurou nas gavetas algum par de meias iguais lembrando-se que precisava urgentemente colocar as meias para lavar depois de se vestir olhou-se demoradamente no espelho interno do seu guarda-roupa.

A figura já tão conhecida de uma garota de 17 anos, cabelos lisos e pretos azulados com um rosto incrivelmente branco e olhos cor de perolas refletiu sua imagem.

A garota ficou se analisando por um longo tempo na frente do espelho, não se achava bonita, na verdade se achava incrivelmente sem graça e aqueles olhos de um brilho tão raro provocavam muita mais vergonha do que orgulho.

Hinata pensou em fazer alguma coisa no cabelo, talvez prende-lo de alguma forma diferente, mas desistiu da idéia logo ela não era do tipo de garota que gostava de chamar atenção era calada, tímida, e precisava daquela distancia que as pessoas mantinham dela para poder transitar nas ruas, era tão tímida que chegava a ser paranóica era melhor mesmo que ninguém reparasse nela.

Desceu as escadas e foi para cozinhar procurar alguma coisa para comer, a geladeira estava vazia assim como na noite anterior, provavelmente o pai ainda não tinha voltado para casa, devia ter ficado na empresa ou quem sabe esquecido de vez onde morava, Hinata também não iria se surpreender caso ele também um dia esquecesse que tinha uma filha.

A garota suspirou, não adiantava pensar no pai agora, ele sempre deixava algum dinheiro em casa para emergências ela iria levar algum e compraria algo pra comer na cantina da escola, e depois se tivesse tempo compraria algumas coisas pra casa antes que acabasse morrendo de fome.

Subiu para o quarto ignorando o aperto de fome na barriga e começou arrumar sua bola. Aquele seria o primeiro dia de aula no terceiro ano do ensino médio, ou seja o ultimo ano de aula.

E mesmo sabendo disso a garota não se considerava nem um pouco animada, não haveria nada de diferente dos outros anos, e ela cumpriria sua rotina como fizera nos outros anos sem se queixar, porque sabia que não adiantava reclamar de coisas que não tinha forças para mudar.

Ela não gostava da escola, não era nem de longe do tipo popular podendo se enquadrar mais no tipo certinha e quietinha o tipo perfeito para seu humilhado e explorada por aqueles que eram populares.

Definitivamente ela não gostava da escola, mas não tinha escolha ela teria que ir e agüentar mais um ano de risadas e piadinhas ao seu respeito, mesmo sendo o ultimo ano aquilo não era algo que motivava a garota.

Desistindo de pensar nessas coisas pegou sua bolsa e saiu de casa, muito provavelmente quando chegasse o pai não estaria lá de novo, e mesmo que estivesse seria como se ela fosse invisível aos seus olhos.

Na rua um vento frio varria algumas folhas que tinham caído das arvores, a cidade Konoha já se mostrava movimentada com pessoas indo trabalhar e alunos saindo das suas casas para a escola.

No céu alguns fiapos brancos de nuvens dançavam ao sabor do vento. O caminho até a escola não era longo, mas como Hinata não estava com pressa nenhuma de chegar caminhou lentamente até ter seus pensamentos interrompidos por um chamado:

- Hinata-chan – gritou alguém chamando a atenção da moça.

Hinata virou e viu uma garota de profundos olhos verdes, e cabelos curtos no mesmo tom rosa da flor da cerejeira correr m sua direção.

- Ohayo Hinata-chan – disse Sakura ao lado da amiga – Pensei que não fosse me esperar para irmos juntas pra escola.

- Gomem Sakura-san – disse Hinata sem jeito – eu me esqueci.

- Ah tudo bem, então Hinata-chan esta animada para esse novo ano?

Hinata olhou para a amiga que caminhava ao seu lado, ela era realmente muito bonita com aquele cabelo de cor tão incomum olhos muito verdes e uma pele branca delicadamente rosada, também era muito popular na escola na verdade pensou Hinata ela e Yamanaka Ino a loira de belos olhos azuis deviam ser as garotas mais populares de toda a escola.

Sakura não era amiga intima de Hinata, mas as duas moravam perto uma da outra, quando eram crianças ate tinham brincado de bonecas mas agora fazia muito tempo que a infância havia ficado pra trás e a amizade infantil reduzira-se a um coleguismo e irem juntas todos os dias para a escola.

Apesar de não serem amigas e Hinata nunca contar muita coisa a respeito de si mesma gostava da companhia da menina de cabelos rosa que era alegre e tinha uma personalidade explosiva.

Hinata desejava poder ser um pouco assim alguém com uma personalidade que pudesse dizer tanto o que pensava como o que sentia, mas ela era tímida demais, retraída demais, talvez fosse exatamente por isso que ninguém a conhecia realmente.

- Bem acho que vai ser como qualquer ano – respondeu Hinata tentando parecer um pouco animada sem conseguir.

- Eu ouvi dizer que eles mudaram algumas pessoas de classe – disse Sakura com uma voz animada – Estou morta de curiosidade pra saber se teremos alguma mudança na nossa classe esse ano.

Hinata sorriu tentando conter o nervosismo que a dominava, já era suficientemente ruim começar um novo ano letivo tentou imaginar como seria começar o ano letivo em uma classe onde não conhecia ninguém. A simples idéia fez o corpo da moça tremer.

Chegaram na frente da escola, que mesmo ainda sendo bem cedo já se encontrava repleta de gente pessoas conversavam alto em grupo espalhados por todo lugar, Sakura despediu-se de Hinata indo se juntar ao grupo muito animados de garotas entre elas Hinata reconheceu Yamanaka Ino, Ten Ten , a moça com as madeixas negras não pode deixar de notar que ela era a única garota que estava com uniforme de inverno.

Estar no meio de tanta gente, era algo que deixava Hinata muito nervosa por isso a moça achou melhor ver em que classe caíra e se refugiar na sala de aula a salvo de todos eles.

Atravessou a frente e o pátio da escola, de cabeça baixa e andando o rápido tentando evitar todos os olhares lançados em sua direção, e como sempre os comentários que faziam ao seu respeito.

Hinata sabia de cor e salteado o que diziam sobre si, a garota sem amigos quieta e silenciosa, a quentinha tímida escondida num cantinho da sala, parecia a todos que ela andava com uma placa escrita "Por favor, não me olhem.".

Mas Hinata já tinha se acostumado a ouvir tudo aquilo, no fundo não se importava com o que as pessoas diziam ao seu respeito, mas uma coisa era inevitável não podia negar que aquilo não lhe atingia, mesmo sendo simples palavras que provavelmente aqueles que haviam dito não se lembrariam depois aquilo lhe atingia, e cada vez que isso acontecia, ela buscava refugio num lugar tranqüilo seguro e longe de todos os comentários e ao salvo daquelas pessoas.

Naquele dia seu refugio seria a sala de aula, naquela hora da manhã estava vazia, não ia demorar muito e o sinal anunciando o começo das aulas tocaria todos iriam entrar mas logo algum professor entraria na sala, e ela não teria que se preocupar.

Não olhou o nome de mais ninguém na lista de chamada apenas o seu, por isso não sabia dizer se tinha caído em uma classe de estranhos ou se seria com a mesma classe do ano passado.

Suspirou simplesmente, não adiantava se preocupar com aquilo independente da classe em que estivesse tudo seria a mesma coisa, sempre ia ser assim.

Estava na sentada na penúltima carteira da fileira que ficava ao lado da janela, lá embaixo ela podia ver toda aquela multidão se aglomerando para poder encontrar seus nomes nas listas, ficou contente por ter feito isso mais cedo, ou ela estaria no meio daquela multidão e isso para ela seria algo aterrorizador.

O sinal bateu e a multidão começou a ir desaparecendo pouco a pouco, Hinata ouviu as vozes animadas no corredor, e o barulho de passos, ficou olhando para a janela na esperança que ninguém a notasse e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Todos os rostos que entraram naquela sala ela já conhecia do ano passado. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, todos tinham caído na mesma sala desde a terceira serie, apesar de estarem a tanto tempo junto Hinata não lembrava de ter tido uma conversa maior do que cinco minutos com eles, sempre houvera um 'oi', ou empréstimos de material escolar, mas tudo não passava disso desse simples e rústico contato no fundo aquelas pessoas que ela conhecia há tanto tempo o nome não passavam de estranhos.

Foi com certo alivio que Hinata viu dois garotos muito conhecido dela entrando na sala Kiba, um rapaz com cabelos arrepiados castanho muito agitado e animado, e seu amigo calmo misterioso Shino, aqueles eram as duas únicas pessoas com quem Hinata conversava na classe, não sabia se podia chamá-los de amigos, para Hinata aquela era uma palavra muito especial e significava muitas coisas, mas a presença deles ao seu lado sempre tinha sido reconfortante e amistosa, vendo os dois entrarem na sala e acenarem para a garota Hinata pensou que realmente poderia chamá-los de amigos.

Ambos sentaram perto da garota Kiba em sua frente e Shino na carteira ao lado de Kiba, sempre ficavam a maior parte do tempo juntos conversando e por muitas vezes em silencio também, na frente deles Hinata não se sentia nervosa ou acanhada e isso era algo de que a moça gostava muito.

Hinata olhou para a porta prestando atenção em que mais entrava, foi quando viu a figura alta de um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como céu. Hinata sentiu o coração bater mais rápido dentro do peito. Fazia muito tempo que ela olhava para ele Uzumaki Naruto.

Ele tinha sido transferido ano passado para aquela escola, tinha dito que tivera que mudar de cidade porque devido a um acidente de carro perdera os pais e teve que ir morar com o avô.

Desde sempre Naruto parecia uma pessoa alegre e muito animada, estava sempre sorrindo e sua capacidade de se meter em encrencas beirava o anormal, mesmo assim ele sorria, alguns o consideravam idiota, outros simplesmente o ignoravam ele mesmo assim tentava ser simpático com todos. Não era um aluno brilhante, mas fazia malabarismo incríveis com suas notas, era admirador declarado de Sakura que fazia questão de ignorá-lo a todo e qualquer momento.

Era irritado e comprava briga de todo mundo, vivia com um curativo no rosto ou no braço, seu uniforme estava sempre amarrotado e ele parecia não ligar para nada, não ligava para os comentários zombeteiros, não ligava quando chamavam de idiota, brigava, discutia, e depois ria com a mão na nuca, e Hinata conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso, um sorriso dado para um mundo, voltado para as pessoas ao seu redor, um sorriso feito para que ninguém descobrisse a dor que o atingia, e o que lhe magoava.

Com o tempo e com a convivência Hinata aprendeu a admirar aquele garoto dos olhos azuis, ele era tão extrovertido e forte, mesmo tendo perdido a família mesmo assim ele ainda tinha capacidade sorrir, capacidade de enfrentar aquele que o feriam e quando não tinha capacidade simplesmente os ignorava e sorria, como se nada fosse capaz de atingi-lo, escondendo sua dor através de um sorriso ninguém podia feri-lo ainda mais.

Hinata desejava no fundo ser igual a ele, gostaria de sorri daquele mesmo jeito, gostaria de ignorar o que diziam ao seu respeito, queria ter um pouco mais de confiança em si mesma, queria poder sorrir ao mundo mesmo que fosse um sorriso falso, talvez assim ela fosse um pouco mais forte, e assim ninguém veria o quão fraca ela era.

Mas não tinha a mesma força de Naruto, por isso mesmo o admirava, admirava sua força de vontade, e gostava muito de seu sorriso. Para Hinata Naruto era uma pessoa única e especial.

A classe estava na maior bagunça, quando uma moça de cabelos repicados e olhos vermelhos entrou na sala, ela era professora de Literatura, seu nome era Kurenai e era a professora preferida de Hinata.

Era jovem e muito bonita, mesmo assim era rígida e dificilmente tinha baderna na sua aula, Hinata pensou que se sua primeira aula ela tivesse que passar com um livro na mão então não seria algo tão ruim assim.

- Ohayo classe - disse a professora com calmamente – bem vindos a mais um ano letivo.

Ela passou os olhos por todos os rostos analisando-os atentamente, quando olhou em direção a Hinata não pode deixar de dar um discreto sorrido, Hinata sabia que Kurenai gostava muito dela.

- Bem vejo que não temos muitas mudanças nessa classe – disse a professora - Isso é bom. Bem como fui professora de vocês ano passado não teremos problemas, espero que esse ano vocês levem os estudos mais a serio já que é seu ultimo ano e...

Uma batida na posta interrompeu a fala da professora, todos prestaram a atenção e a classe ficou em silencio, Kurenai foi até a porta para saber quem era, quando a porta de correr foi aberta revelando a pessoa a sala inteira pareceu prender a respiração.

Parado na porta com ar imponente vestindo o uniforme preto impecavelmente Uchiha Sasuke ignorava todos os olhares em sua direção.

- Está atrasado – disse a professora em tom de advertência.

- Me desculpe – respondeu o rapaz com os olhos negros e inexpressivos.

- Da próxima vez não vai entrar.

Kurenai deu espaço para que o rapaz entrasse enquanto todos os olhares estavam sobre ele, não era pra menos Uchiha Sasuke era o aluno mais popular de todo o colégio, era considerado o mais bonito, aquele que tinha as melhores notas, fazia parte de todos os clubes de esporte sendo o melhor em todos, resumindo Uchiha Sasuke era o ser supremo e perfeito, falar com ele era uma honra que poucos podiam ter.

O rapaz entrou na classe ignorando completamente os comentários ao seu respeito que eram feitos aos sussurros e os olhares em sua direção.

- Escolha um lugar onde deseja se sentar – disse a professora.

Para o espanto de Hinata e da classe Sasuke sentou-se na carteira vazia ao lado de Hinata e atrás de Shino.

Hinata olhou o rapaz do seu lado, cabelos completamente negros e arrepiados, um rosto sempre serio e marcante olhos negros com expressão gélida, a pele muito branca se destacava contra a cor do uniforme que era preto. Sasuke estava sentado olhando para frente com as mãos juntas em frente ao lábio parecia alheio a tudo a sua volta, mas para Hinata ele parecia um pouco irritado.

Do seu lugar Hinata viu quando Ino e Sakura começaram a conversar alegremente lançando sorrisos em direção ao rapaz e alisando os cabelos, o rapaz pareceu nem ao menos ligar para qualquer movimento, parecia perdido num mundo completamente individual.

Hinata achou melhor parar de encará-lo.

A moça com os olhos cor de perolas nunca havia entendido porque Sasuke era o aluno mais popular do colégio, era verdade que não podia negar ele era realmente muito bonito, mas estava sempre tão serio e parecia ser tão frio com todos, não tinha um amigo realmente intimo apesar de ser sempre convidado para participar de vários grupos sempre recusava os convites, poderia ter mais da metade de todas as garotas do colégio e mesmo assim não namorava com nenhuma, era elogiado por todos, requisitado por todos, querido por todos e comportava-se como aquilo não fosse absolutamente nada.

Para Hinata, ele era um rapaz estranho com um olhar intimidador, era melhor ficar longe dele por precaução.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sentado na carteira sem esboçar qualquer tipo de reação Sasuke tentava ignorar todos aqueles olhares sendo lançado em sua direção, era sempre a mesma coisa, em qualquer lugar que ele andava daquela escola havia alguém olhando para ele, havia alguém o convidando para alguma coisa, havia alguém comentando como ela era bonito, inteligente charmoso, educado, eram tantos os elogios empregados a sua pessoa que ele ficava irritado de ter que ouvir sempre a mesma coisa.

No fundo ele abominava aquela escola, abominava todas aquelas pessoas mesquinhas e falsas que faziam de tudo para ter um pouco da sua atenção, como podiam ser daquela forma?

Todas aquelas pessoas, toda aquela bajulação inútil e interminável, tudo aquilo era algo que Sasuke detestava, mas mesmo assim ele nunca havia dito nada a respeito.

Era melhor que todos acreditassem que ele era um aluno perfeito e o modelo de exemplo ideal, ninguém precisava saber que ele repudiava cada uma daquelas pessoas que falavam com ele.

Aquelas pessoas que eram falsas, que chegavam perto dele apenas para poderem desfrutar de sua popularidade, pessoas egoístas e falsas, eras se aquele era o jogo então ele também podia ser um ótimo jogador.

Só mais um ano que ele precisava suportar aquilo, depois tudo estaria acabado então ele poderia dar toda sua atenção a problemas mais urgente e importantes problemas que realmente de verdade precisavam de toda sua atenção, ele não tinha tempo de ficar brincando pra vem quem brilhava mais ali no palco daquela escola.

Ele só precisava suportar mais um ano, e depois ele poderia dar 'adeus' a toda aquela gente falsa, não precisaria mais fingir que se importava com que os outros lhe diziam, não precisaria mais ser educado, poderia simplesmente ser ele mesmo, sem mascaras.

A aula transcorreu tranquilamente, aquela calma que havia na sala provavelmente iria durar somente a primeira semana depois os professores estariam berrando e se descabelando pela atenção dos alunos ali presentes.

Sasuke nunca tivera nenhum tipo de dificuldade em nenhuma matéria, por isso acabou o dever enquanto a maioria das pessoas ainda estava na metade.

Enquanto todos estavam concentrados na lição Sasuke aproveitou aquele tempo em que não estavam olhando para ele para reparar na classe ao seu redor, nunca tinha conversando com ninguém ali apenas por acaso tinha sido mudado de classe, mas na antiga também não conversava com ninguém por isso era irrelevante em que classe ele estava.

Olhando ao redor e avaliando todas aquelas pessoas, os olhos do jovem se depararam com a garota sentada ao seu lado, ela era a única que não estava fazendo lição também, talvez simplesmente considerasse aquilo inútil ou já tivesse terminado, ela olhava atentamente a paisagem lá de fora, o rapaz começou a se perguntar o que ela tanto olhava com interesse, os cabelos eram negros assim como os dele, e a pele muito clara, mais clara ate mesmo que a sua, vestia o uniforme de inverno do colégio, algo que fez com que Sasuke se perguntasse o motivo daquilo, parecia não se importar com ninguém a sua volta, alheia a todos os murmúrios produzidos.

Quando ela finalmente se virou, Sasuke ficou espantado com os olhos da moça, nunca tinha visto olhos com aquela cor, olhos que possuíam cor de perola e brilhavam como estrelas.

A garota ficou muito envergonhada, Sasuke viu que se rosto ficou vermelho e achou aquilo inusitado, mais inusitado ainda quando ela simplesmente virou para frente ignorando-o completamente enquanto qualquer outra garota teria feito de tudo para puxar um assunto. Bem do que importava provavelmente ela deveria ser igual a mais uma daquelas pessoas. Era melhor mesmo que ela não pedisse sua atenção ou exigisse algo dele estava farto de ter que dar um sorriso falso a todo o instante, queria poder ter cinco minutos para agir como queria e não como devia. Mas aquele era o papel que escolhera e ele definitivamente era um ótimo artista.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando o sinal do intervalo bateu anunciando o termino temporário das aulas, a mesma cena que Sasuke já estava cansado se repetiu a maioria das pessoas, veio oferecer lanche ou convida-lo para almoçarem juntos, o rapaz repetiu a mesma frase tantas vezes que ate perdeu a conta disse que preferia almoçar sozinho. Mas o rapaz não deixou de reparar quando a garota dos olhos cor de perolas saiu silenciosamente da sala sem que ninguém reparasse nela, e Sasuke não deixou de achar aquilo estranhamente irônico, enquanto todos estavam ao seu redor, lá ia aquela garota que não buscava a atenção dele, e enquanto todos buscavam a atenção de Sasuke o rapaz notava uma garota que passava despercebida na multidão de pessoas.

Deixando todos os pensamentos de lado ele simplesmente saiu buscando o silencio, precisava ficar sozinho urgentemente, ele era do tipo de ser humano que não suportava a presença de outro semelhante, mas isso era algo que ninguém precisava saber afinal ele sempre poderia encontrar alguma utilidade naqueles inúteis que viviam aos seus pés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finalmente o ultimo sinal.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado pelo termino das aulas, queria sua casa seu quarto seu silencio, sua solidão ou iria ficar louco se tivesse que manter uma conversa educada mais cinco minutos que fosse.

Lá fora o sol já começava a se por e o céu era tingido de uma cor de vermelho sangue. Colocando seu material de qualquer jeito na mochila acenado descuidadamente para as pessoas, recusando convites de irem embora juntos, ele foi embora.

Passos rápidos levaram ele para fora de toda aquela aglomeração e logo os murmúrios de conversa foram morrendo ate transformarem num completo silencio.

Caminhou pelas ruas sem olhar ao redor concentrado em seus pensamentos, no seu intimo torcia para que o irmão não estivesse em casa, ele não estava de bom humor e naquele estado seria muito difícil evitar uma briga com o irmão mais velho.

Era incrível como algumas famílias não tinham nada de 'familiares' no caso da família Uchiha, Sasuke duvidava que tivesse qualquer outro tipo de sentimento que não fosse o ódio.

A verdade era uma só, ele odiava o irmão desde sempre, Uchiha Itachi havia sido uma sombra odiosa e repulsiva, e depois da morte dos pais parecia que tudo tinha piorado.

Itachi tomara conta da empresa do pai, e recebera a guarda do irmão mais novo e como diversão pessoal resolvera transformar a vida de Sasuke num inferno, e o rapaz tinha que admitir que ele chegava muito perto de conseguir.

Aprendeu a se defender muito cedo das armadilhas do irmão, ele era esperto astuto e não escondia de ninguém que se hobby favorito era fazer com que Sasuke perdesse toda a calma e quisesse matá-lo. O próprio Sasuke já perdera a noção de quantas vezes brigara com o irmão e que em todas sairá derrotado.

Itachi o odiava por um simples motivo: Sasuke havia nascido.

Depois que Sasuke nasceu, a mãe deles ficou muito doente e nunca mais conseguiu se recuperar completamente 4 anos depois ela faleceu deixando os dois garotos, aos cuidados do pai.

Sasuke não lembrava muito bem do pai, sabia que ele tinha sido um homem rígido e muitas vezes cruel, mas esse era o máximo que sua lembrança alcançava.

O pai não suportou a morte da esposa, tentou concentrar no trabalho devotou sua vida nisso esqueceu os filhos a própria sorte e 5 anos depois, quando os próprios filhos raramente viam o pai, os irmãos receberam a noticia da sua morte.

Num dia que a saudade da esposa havia superado tudo o pai de Sasuke tomou comprimidos demais para dormir, e nuca mais acordou.

O suicídio foi encoberto, e Itachi que naquela época já era maior de idade tomou o controle das empresas e da vida do irmão mais novo.

Sobre as costas de Sasuke ele colocou toda a culpa da morte dos pais, e resolveu fazer com que Sasuke pagasse por isso.

Desde então a vida do rapaz era uma sucessão de brigas intermináveis. Sasuke aprendeu que não podia confiar em ninguém, e por si tornou-se o melhor,era excelente, ele era o melhor em tudo, ele era perfeito.

Ele precisava ser o melhor porque só assim ele poderia ser mais forte que o irmão e fazer com que ele pagasse tudo o que fizera com ele ate aquele momento.

Sasuke sorriu amargamente ao ver diante de si a mansão Uchiha, era incrível pensou que pudessem existir famílias ligadas pelo ódio.

Dentro da mansão tudo estava num silencio tenebroso e Sasuke gostou disso, aquele silencio significava que o irmão não estava em casa e possivelmente nenhum empregado também.

Melhor assim. Talvez o irmão não voltasse àquela noite e Sasuke poderia ter mais um dia de descanso da presença odiosa do irmão desejou profundamente que o irmão não voltasse para casa.

Subiu as escadas e trancou-se dentro do quarto, agora com o mundo lá fora o rapaz pode suspirara aliviado, tirou o uniforme escolar deixando em cima da cadeira que ficava na frente da sua escrivaninha, o quarto estava completamente arrumado algum empregado deveria ter feito faxina aquele dia.

Sentou-se na cama que ficava ao lado da janela e encarou por longo tempo o teto acima da sua cabeça.

Estava cansado queria simplesmente deitar ali e relaxar, mas sabia que o correto seria levantar e tomar banho.

"Ah que se dane pensou o rapaz indignado eu já fiz o correto demais por um dia".

Tentou adormecer mas o sono não veio, levantou e ficou olhando a paisagem da janela do seu quarto o sol agora era só uma linha fina dourado no horizonte e as estrelas já brilhavam em prata no azul marinho do céu.

Sasuke gostava daquele silencio, era uma pessoa solitária sempre havia sido assim então porque será que seu coração se apertava daquele jeito? Porque será que parecia haver algo impedindo que ele respirasse direito?

Ignorando aqueles pensamentos idiotas o rapaz continuou a olhar pela janela, ele tinha esquecido como o pôr –do –sol era bonito...

**Então gente o que acharam? Ta boa ta uma droga? ta uma meleca? **

**Enfim estou aqui esperando a opinão de vocês !! **

**Ja neh 8D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ou de quem catar primeiro, reservo meus direitos apenas ao meu querido Kakshi-sensei**

**Yoooooo mina voltei com mais um capitulo, dessa vez interinho revisado peço desculpas pelo capitulo anterior a quantidade de erros realmente a leitura ficou prejudicada ! **

**Desde já agradeço pelas reviews ! **

**Respostas no final do capitulo !**

**Boa leitura ! **

Quando Hinata chegou em casa naquele mesmo dia, viu que o carro do pai estava na garagem, saber que o pai estava em casa não modificava nada para a garota, dificilmente ela e Hyuuga Hiashi teriam algum assunto para conversar.A única coisa que modificava em casa é que Hinata sabia que deveria ficar trancada no quarto mais tempo, mais isso não era novidade nenhuma para ela.

Hinata abriu a porta da sala, o pai vinha descendo as escadas vestia-se de terno e gravata como se fosse voltar ao trabalho a qualquer momento, Hinata pensou que passaria mais uma noite sozinha em casa, aquilo já estava se tornando rotina.

O homem de grandes olhos cor de perolas assim como os da filha fitou a garota com um ar de incredulidade, era alto e tinha um porte altivo, não era homem de muitas palavras, frio e distante. Para Hinata Hyuuga Hiashi dificilmente lembrava uma figura paternal.

- Onde você estava? – pergunto Hiashi para a garota espantada com a pergunta.

- Na escola pai – respondeu Hinata – as aulas começaram hoje.

O homem olhou para Hinata franzindo o cenho, percebendo que a menina estava de uniforme disse:

- E porque não me avisou que suas aulas voltavam hoje?

Hinata pensou por um momento em responder que ela tinha avisado uma semana atrás, mas se fizesse isso seria a mesma coisa que acusar o pai de negligencia e fazer isso seria a mesma coisa que implorar por uma briga. Como estava cansada e sabia que o pai não escutava muito o que ela dizia simplesmente ignorou o descuido do pai, descuidos sempre tão comuns.

- Me desculpe – disse simplesmente a garota.

O homem pareceu concordar com a resposta e com um meneio de cabeça descartou o assunto para o lado, Hiashi era do tipo de homem pratico não tinha tempo para as pessoas, era um homem ocupado e tempo era dinheiro, e dinheiro não dava em arvore por isso falava somente o necessário agia o mais rápido possível, e depois que resolvia um assunto simplesmente o descartava indo para o próximo da lista, era assim que ele administrava sua vida.

Hiashi foi ate a geladeira e não fez uma cara nada boa quando viu o seu interior, Hinata largou a mochila no sofá e sentou na cadeira da mesa da cozinha.

- Essa casa está um desastre – murmurou o homem mais pra si do que para garota que estava sentada olhando em sua direção.

Andou abrindo e fechando os armários, encontrando sempre a mesma, alguns pacotes abertos com pouca coisa, embalagens vazia. Em resumo não havia comida em casa.

Consultou o relógio e soltou uma praga baixinho dizendo que estava atrasado. Hinata viu quando o homem subiu e desceu vestindo um paletó parou se arrumando em sua direção e disse :

- Hinata eu estou muito ocupado, a empresa anda com sérios problemas e estou tendo que trabalhar muito mais que o esperado.

A garota continuou a ouvir sem expressar nenhuma reação, desde que se conhecia por gente o pai havia trabalhado mais do que o esperado.

- Eu não tenho tempo para ficar me preocupando com assunto como comida – continuou o homem visivelmente irritado – Você já é uma moça acho que pode cuidar disso para nos dois. Eu vou jantar fora hoje, vou trabalhar ate bem mais tarde não sei se volto para casa tem dinheiro no meu quarto pegue e compre alguma coisa para comer hoje. Deixarei dinheiro para você amanhã comprar algumas coisas para casa.

Hiashi parou de falar e soltou um suspiro.

- Preciso ir estou atrasado, estive pensando em contratar uma empregada, mas não queria me preocupar com isso agora – parou de falar vendo que Hinata estava na sua frente sem dizer nada.

- Tenho que ir – continuou ele pegando sua pasta – você já é grandinha vai ficar bem sozinha.

Dizendo isso caminhou em direção a porta, mas parou antes de sair de costas para Hinata Hiashi lhe avisou:

- Sua mãe vai ligar hoje diga que está tudo bem.

Hinata percebeu claramente o tom de voz de desprezo e de raiva do pai, pelo visto seu pai ainda não havia perdoado sua mãe.

Sem dizer mais nada o homem caminhou para a garagem saiu sem olhar para a filha que ficou sozinha de pé olhando a janela.

Hinata tentou afastar os pensamentos de solidão que ameaçaram invadir sua mente, estava sozinha e isso significava ninguém para implicar com ela por isso não tinha que achar ruim.

Subiu para o quarto encontrando-o da mesma maneira que o deixava de manhã, sobre sua escrivaninha viu o dinheiro que o pai havia deixado, suficiente para pagar um mini banquete para três pessoas.

Hinata sentou-se na cama pensando em que comida gostaria de comer. Se não fosse tão tímida tomaria um banho e comeria na barraquinha de ramem que ficava perto da sua casa, o ramem de lá era uma delicia comera algumas vezes só, mas sempre que podia tentava convencer o pai a levá-la lá, mas Hiashi não era do tipo que tinha muito tempo para perder com as refeições sempre comia algo semi pronto e estava satisfeito.

Hinata não tinha nada contra comidas semi prontas apenas gostava de vez em quando de variar, comer algo diferente, algo com um toque caseiro que as comidas de caixinhas não tinham.

Mas ela não precisava ir até a barraquinha de ramem, lembrou-se que eles entregavam em casa e ficou feliz por ter lembrado daquilo, a idéia de comer um ramem quentinho e saboroso fez com que a garota se animasse um pouco tomaria um banho depois ligaria ao Ichiraku para fazer seu pedido.

Tirou a roupa e entrou no banheiro, a água deliciosamente quente formou logo em nuvem de vapor e Hinata finalmente conseguiu relaxar.

Era difícil para a moça de olhos cor de perola ficar tranqüila na presença de outras pessoas, nunca sabia direito o que falar e às vezes seu silencio só fazia que com as pessoas evitassem falar com ela.

Nem mesmo na frente da sua própria família conseguia estar a salvo do medo de dizer algo que desagradasse, sabia como o pai era rígido por isso muitas vezes preferia o silencio pelo menos quieta ninguém poderia repreendê-la por algo que havia dito.

Saiu do banho enrolando-se numa toalha felpuda e deliciosamente macia, no guarda-roupa pegou um short comum um pouco curto demais que revelava as coxas de suas pernas à pele ali parecia branca como leite, mas não se preocupo com o tamanho da roupa estava em casa e sozinha não havia ninguém olhando por isso não tinha motivo para ter vergonha, pegou uma de suas camisetas mais velhas, mas que adorava estava completamente desbotada e o tecido fino, mas a garota não se importou com aquilo adorava aquela camiseta.

Penteou a cascata de cabelos negros e desceu as escadas, antes que pudesse chegar à sala o telefone tocou.

- Alô – disse uma voz muito feminina.

Hinata não precisou pensar muito para saber quem era aquela voz tão feminina e alegre só podia pertencer a uma única pessoa.

- Oi mãe.

- Hinata minha filha que bom ouvir sua voz. Como está? – perguntou a mãe agora com um riso

-Tudo bem.

- E seu pai? – perguntou a mulher agora um pouco ansiosa.

- Está bem também.

- Me responda uma coisa minha filha, seu pai tem falado de mim?

Desde a separação Hyuuga Hiashi nunca mais tocara no nome da mulher Hinata se lembrou, o escândalo promovido fez com que toda a família fosse contra a separação, mas a mãe de Hinata simplesmente ignorou a todos e foi embora deixando a garota com pai e levando a filha caçula alegando que Hanabi a mais nova precisava da mãe e não podia privar Hiashi da presença de pelo menos uma das filhas.

No fundo Hinata sabia que aquilo não passava de uma desculpa, a mãe sempre fora uma mulher jovial gostava de festas e havia casado com o pai muito mais por uma obrigação familiar do que por motivo próprio, eles eram primos em primeiro grau, já que a família Hyuuga era uma das mais tradicionais do Japão e não escondia de ninguém o desejo de permanecer assim.

A mãe de Hinata era muito jovem quando casou com Hiashi teve as duas filhas muito nova também e nunca se conformou com o fato de perder a juventude para cuidar da casa e filhos, um dia simplesmente disse que ia embora e foi deixando Hinata para trás.

Se para a garota era difícil ver uma figura paternal no pai, ver uma figura maternal na mãe era praticamente impossível.

- Não mãe, ele não falou mais de você.

Do outro lado da linha Hinata ouviu quando a mãe soltou um suspiro de indignação.

- Seu pai sempre foi um homem cabeça dura, orgulhoso demais só porque nos separamos ele não precisa fingir que eu morri ainda temos filhos para criar...

Hinata ouvia tudo em silencio, não queria se intrometer nos assuntos dos pais só achava engraçado o comentário da manhã sobre criar os filhos. Afinal o pai morava mais no emprego do que na própria casa, e a mãe ligava para ela uma vez por mês isso quando Hinata tinha sorte. Talvez ela estivesse dizendo em relação a criar Hanabi de uma forma diferente, Hinata duvidou daquele palpite.

- Como está minha irmã – perguntou Hinata que sentia saudades da irmãzinha.

- Uma graça – respondeu a mãe entusiasmada – fica mais bonita a cada dia.

Hinata não se importou com o comentário, sabia desde sempre quem era a predileta da mãe.

- Deixe-me contar uma novidade – a mãe comentou agora ainda mais empolgada – o irmão do seu pai veio me visitar e trouxe com ele o filho Neji, você lembra do seu primo? Você tem que ver como ele está crescido, se tornou um belo rapaz é excelente na escola e nos esportes, seu tio tem muito orgulho do filho que tem, também não é pra menos é uma pena que o jovem Neji não vá herdar a direção das empresas Hyuuga. Você Hinata deveria pegar algumas dicas com seu primo tenho certeza que ele ajudaria muito ele é tão bom em tudo.

Hinata tentou fingir que o comentário não a machucara, firmara a voz para que a mãe não percebesse que estava magoada.

- Claro mãe – concordou a garota.

- Então minha filha não tem nenhuma novidade para me contar? Como vai na escola? Fez novos amigos? Arranjou um namoradinho?

Hinata sentiu como se dentro de sua garganta houvesse um nó impedindo que as palavras saíssem. Desejou ser uma garota que pudesse responder que sim fizera novos amigos, e sim tinha arranjado um namorado, mas ela não era esse tipo de garota sua vida social continuava como sempre havia sido desprovida de amizades profundas e sem nenhum namorado.

- Não, as coisas continuam normais por aqui – respondeu a garota tentando de alguma forma ser casual sem conseguir muito resultado.

- Hinata minha filha – disse a mulher como uma voz como se tentasse explicar algo há um bebê que não conseguia entender – você tem que ser mais extrovertida, mais alegre animada, se não vai continuar sempre sozinha nessa vidinha parada e simples, eu não sei como você consegue suportar tanta monotonia, bem típico do seu pai mesmo...

A garota não soube o que responder, era melhor ficar em silencio era melhor dizer que concordava, concordaria com tudo apenas para que toda aquela conversa acabasse e ela pudesse se refugiar a salvo em seu quarto.

- Eu tenho que ir agora meu amor – disse a mãe com a voz novamente animada – vou num coquetel hoje e ainda não terminei de me arrumar, diga ao seu pai que eu ligarei pra ele em breve, quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas te mando noticias, ah sua irmã mando um beijo pra você. Tchau meu amor.

Sem nem mesmo esperar uma resposta da filha, a mãe de Hinata já tinha desligado o telefone.

Hinata tentou fingir para si mesma que aquilo não lhe afetara, sabia como sua mãe era, sabia que era uma mulher ligada na aparência gostava de festas de ser bajulada, jamais entenderia que suas palavras poderiam machucar tanto, ou simplesmente destruir com a pouca auto-estima que a filha tinha. Baixa auto-estima com certeza era um problema do qual a mãe de Hinata não padecia.

A garota ligou para a barraquinha de ramem e fez seu pedido esperando que aquela comida de alguma forma lhe trouxesse um pouco de conforto.

Sentou-se no sofá e deixou os pensamentos correrem soltos pela sua mente.

No fundo Hinata sabia que não devia se importar pelas coisas que a mãe acabara de lhe dizer, ela sabia que a mãe esqueceria aquela conversa e jamais iria saber que palavras como àquelas machucariam Hinata.

Hinata estava acostumada a ser comparada com Neji, seu primo perfeito. Ela crescera a sombra dele, a sombra de um ser que era perfeito, de alguém que era impecável, de alguém que era considerado 'o gênio da família Hyuuga. ' Um gênio injustiçado dizia as más línguas que não se conformavam com o fato de que não seria o gênio Neji que receberia o controle das empresas Hyuuga, controle esse que no atual momento se encontravam nas mãos de Hyuuga Hiashi pai de Hinata.

Durante toda sua infância Hinata havia lutado para superar o primo, pelo menos em alguma coisa, mas sempre falhara miseravelmente. Hinata sabia que Neji a detestava ele considerava-se importante demais, precioso demais para ter seus talentos desperdiçados, deixado em segundo plano enquanto a herdeira da família era uma menininha mimada e sem talento nenhum.

"... Sem talento nenhum..."

Se fechasse os olhos Hinata poderia ouvir claramente a voz do primo zombando dela no ultimo encontro de família. Zombar da incapacidade da garota era o hobby preferido de Hyuuga Neji.

Hinata suspirou resignada.

Estava cansada, cansada de ser comparada com um gênio, cansada das pessoas dizerem que não tinha talento nenhum, que não possuía nenhuma vocação. Estava cansada de ser considerada um fracasso.

Se Neji era tão bom assim, se as habilidades dele eram tão preciosas então que colocassem-no no lugar de herdeiro da empresa pensou a garota.

Se isso faria com que as pessoas parassem de criticá-la, se isso faria com que as pessoas parassem de olhar para ela com ar de superioridade e de desprezo então para Hinata isso era uma ótima troca.

Hinata nunca havia desejado o controle das empresas, ou a atenção da família sempre havia desejado um pouco de compreensão...

Queria... desejava do fundo do coração... Que alguém compreendesse que ela se esforçava, mas que na maioria das vezes seus esforços não tinham resultados...mas ela estava se esforçando... queria que alguém pudesse perceber isso.

A moça de madeixas negras foi trazida de volta ao mundo real pelo som da campainha que tocava insistentemente, era melhor deixar todos aqueles pensamentos de lado, pelo menos naquela noite ela teria uma refeição decente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Os dias seguirão numa continuidade ininterrupta, Hinata gostava daquela rotina, daquela continuidade sem fim onde dificilmente coisas diferentes aconteciam. Sentia-se protegida em meio a monotonia.

Na escola as coisas seguiam seu ritmo lento e pacato, os assuntos sobre as férias haviam terminado, e logo todos tiveram que encontrar outros assuntos para comentar entre uma conta ou outra de matemática você provavelmente ficaria sabendo quem estava namorando com quem, e entre as aulas de gramática você poderia conhecer as mais novas candidatas a 'miss beleza' da escola, ou quem estava de briga com quem.

Eram sempre as mesmas conversas, sempre os mesmos assuntos, a escola parecia ter um mundo próprio dentro daqueles muros e daquelas salas, algo com leis próprias e poucos direitos para aqueles que não faziam parte de uma elite escolar escolhida a dedo.

Alheia a tudo isso e a todos os comentários Hinata seguia sua vida, não ligava muito para os assuntos do momento não se importava com as fofocas mais quentes, seu objetivo principal era garantir que o mínimo de pessoas reparassem nela, afinal quanto menos pessoas soubesse de sua existência mais fácil seria seu convívio escolar.

Mas nem tudo era assim tão fácil Hinata fazia um esforço quase sobre humano para passar despercebida pela maioria dos estudantes, mas nem sempre conseguia, era comum para a garota de madeixas negras ouvir os apelidos que lhe foram atribuídos desde que estava no ginasial, Hinata já se acostumara com aquilo, não adiantava reclamar quando 4 em cinco pessoas insistia em chamar você por um apelido que não lhe agradava.

Nessas horas Hinata simplesmente apertava o passo abaixava a cabeça e seguia em frente deixando para trás a zombaria e gargalhadas.

No fundo a moça sabia que se importava, mas não adiantava pedir para que as pessoas não zombassem dela, essas pessoas não ouviriam era, melhor ignora-los deixar que eles divertissem as suas custas, não era a melhor maneira e a garota sabia disso, mas na posição em que se encontrava Hinata sabia que aquela era a maneira menos indolor.

Sentada em sua carteira a garota dos olhos cor de perolas observava o movimento das folhas nas arvores que ficavam no pátio, a sala conversava animadamente, mas Hinata não ouvia o barulho, era do tipo que facilmente perdia-se em seus próprios pensamentos trancando o mundo do lado de fora.

Observando em silencio Hinata viu quando um grupo de alunos vestindo uniformes de ginásticas passou em direção a quadra dentre eles Hinata reconheceu uma garota e mesmo aquela distancia as pernas de Hinata tremeram levemente.

Karin estava no terceiro ano também na sala vizinha e ao que tudo indicava elegera Hinata para ser a sua perseguida durante todo o ano.

Hinata não sabia o que aquela garota tinha contra ela, mas não estava disposta a descobrir.

Sempre que se encontravam nos corredores Karin fazia questão de zombar de Hinata em altos brados chamando a atenção de todos e provocando o riso geral, se as duas se encontravam por acaso e não havia platéia para assistir o espetáculo, então Karin trombava com Hinata de propósito e nesses momentos quando Hinata olhava nos olhos daquela garota via que ela a odiava profundamente. Hinata gostaria de saber o que fizera para ganhar de modo tão fácil um ódio tão grande e uma rival, já tinha pensado em conversar com Karin dizer que não tinha nada contra ela, mas provavelmente aquilo seria uma declaração de guerra entre as duas, era melhor que ficasse em silencio.

Hinata desviou os olhos da janela e pousou sobre o professor que escrevia na lousa, abriu o caderno e começou a copiar a lição, lembrou que quando chegasse em casa não teria nada para fazer talvez passasse na biblioteca depois das aulas e pegasse algum livro para se distrair.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

5: 30 da tarde.

O sinal anunciando o fim das aulas já tinha batido, mas a escola ainda continuaria aberta devido aos vários grupos escolares que só tinham aquele horário pra se reunir.

Hinata caminhou pelos corredores silenciosos que àquela hora da tarde eram inundados por uma luz dourada, havia muitas nuvens no céu notou a garota enquanto parava para observar, talvez chovesse durante a noite.

Hinata gostava de caminhar nos corredores da escola quando tudo estava em silencio e a maioria dos alunos já tinha ido embora, para a maioria das pessoas aquilo parecia ser algo assustador, para Hinata era muito mais confortável do que quando aqueles mesmo corredores estavam repletos de gente.

Na mão Hinata carregava dois livros que tinha pegado na biblioteca, para ela não havia melhor distração do que uma boa leitura.

Desceu as escadas alegremente encontrando um pátio completamente deserto naquele horário, estava quase alcançando o portão quando uma voz chamou sua atenção.

- Saiu tarde hoje Hyuuga.

Hinata parou alarmada olhando em direção àquela voz, Karin estava parada encostada numa arvore com os braços cruzados, tinha um olhar frio e sem qualquer expressão, ao seu lado encontravam-se mais duas garotas que Hinata não conhecia os nomes, mas provavelmente eram amigas de Karin.

- Você adora ficar desfilando por ai bancando a santinha não é Hinata – perguntou Karin se aproximando – É a queridinha dos professores, ninguém tem nada contra você, é certinha – continuou a garota agora muito perto de Hinata – mas pra mim você não passa de mais uma mosca morta.

Hinata sabia que deveria fazer alguma coisa, a primeira coisa que seu cérebro pensou foi em correr, sim correr parecia bem lógico naquele momento, mas elas eram três e Hinata nunca tinha sido boa nas aulas de ginástica.

Precisava conversar, dizer alguma coisa em sua defesa, mas parecia haver algo sufocando suas palavras Hinata só conseguia ficar ali olhando com uma expressão incrédula sem tentar evitar nada.

As duas amigas de Karin seguraram os braços de Hinata, a moça de madeixas negras quis protestar quando os livros caíram no chão, mas os apertos que estava recebendo no braço calaram sua voz.

- Mas eu vou fazer você mudar de atitude sua sonsa, vamos ver se você vai continuar a se comportar como uma santinha depois de levar uma surra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke estava atravessando o pátio naquele momento, como presidente do grêmio estudantil cabia a ele participar de reuniões que ele considerava um saco uma vez por semana.

Estava cansado, e se sentia injustiçado porque naquele momento a maioria dos estudantes já estaria provavelmente em casa descansando enquanto ele ainda estava na escola.

Ficou surpreso quando viu a cena que ocorria perto do portão.

De imediato ele reconheceu a garota que sentava do seu lado na classe, os longos cabelos negros, o uniforme de inverno sem duvida nenhuma aquela era Hinata.

Na frente de Hinata foi fácil reconhecer Karin também, aquela garota tinha insistido para que os dois saíssem juntos, Sasuke teve que usar muito da sua paciência e chegar a ser até um pouco rude para ver a garota deixar de falar com ele nada feliz com o 'não' que levara.

Apenas observando a cena, Sasuke viu quando Karin ergueu o punho e acertou-o com toda força no nariz de Hinata, viu que a cabeça da jovem de cabelos negros balançou vertiginosamente para trás e quando ela voltou à posição normal seu nariz sangrava profusamente.

Ficou parado esperando a reação de Hinata, que para sua surpresa não fez nada.

Hinata não gritou e nem sequer tentou se soltar das garotas que a agarravam, há um comando de Karin as garotas soltaram os braços de Hinata que caiu de qualquer jeito no chão.

Sasuke ficou esperando que Hinata reagisse agora livre, é lógico que contra três provavelmente ela não teria muita chance, mas se as coisas ficassem complicadas ele interferia apesar de ser contra se meter em assuntos de mulheres, sabia como mulheres podiam ter gênios difíceis e temperamentais.

Mas Hinata não fez nada. Ficou parada estatelada no chão, uma imagem no mínimo vergonhosa, e Sasuke sentiu raiva daquela garota olhando, a cena ele pensou "Ela não vai tentar nem ao menos se defender?".

Quando Karin deu um chute nas costelas de Hinata que nem ao menos soltou um murmúrio para demonstrar a dor, Sasuke teve certeza que a garota não se defenderia. Ficou irritado olhando para os lados tentando deixar os problemas nas mãos de outra pessoa, mas naquele momento só ele estava ali, se ele não fizesse nada provavelmente Hinata teria ferimentos sérios.

Soltou uma praga em voz baixa, detestava profundamente pessoas fracas.

Caminhou lentamente em direção a garotas e parou há uma distancia sem que nenhuma delas percebesse sua presença.

- Se vocês forem embora agora e deixarem a garota em paz, eu não vou contar nada aos professores – disse o rapaz num tom de voz frio.

- Sasuke – Karin estava espantada – Espera eu posso explicar, é que essa mosca morta aqui quis...

- Eu não quero suas explicações Karin, não quero saber qual o problema de vocês só to dizendo que se vocês forem embora agora eu não vou contar nada para os professores.

Karin olhou para Sasuke depois para Hinata sentada no chão sem dizer uma palavra, ou levantar a cabeça.

Karin lançou uma olhar suplicante para Sasuke depois um olhar cheio de raiva para Hinata.

- A gente vai embora – e dizendo isso Karin se retirou com sua amigas.

Sasuke suspirou para soltar toda a tensão que invadia seu corpo, vendo de perto o estado de Hinata era ainda mais lastimável.

O rapaz ficou se perguntado como ela podia deixar que alguém fizesse aquilo com ela sem protestar, de alguma maneira aquela cena trouxe a lembrança de quando o irmão lhe batia sem motivos aparentes apenas por vontade.

Hinata ali sentada no chão naquele momento fazia com que Sasuke lembrasse de si mesmo anos atrás, de sua incapacidade de se defender e acima de tudo de sua fraqueza, era exatamente por isso que ele tentara superar o irmão e ficar forte, para que nunca mais tivesse que passar por uma humilhação daquelas, para que nunca mais fosse fraco.

Esperou alguma reação da garota que continuava sentada no chão, Hinata não disse ou fez absolutamente nada.

No céu as nuvens haviam formado um manto de cor cinza, e o vento balançava as copas das arvores com mais força, logo iria chover.

Pensou em ir embora deixar aquela garota idiota ali mesmo, já havia feito muito por ela se ele não tivesse impedido era capaz que Karin tivesse dado-lhe uma surra muito maior.

Ele não tinha que se preocupar agora com a garota, ela que levanta-se sozinha e fosse lamber suas feridas sem ajuda de ninguém.

A imagem de Hinata sentada sem se mexer, caída e estatelada no chão feito um saco de batatas enchia-o de raiva, Sasuke resolveu fazer alguma coisa.

- Levanta – disse o rapaz com um pouco mais de brusquidão do que pretendia, segurando Hinata pelos ombros e a colocando de pé.

Vendo o rosto de Hinata naquele momento, o rapaz constatou que Karin sabia bater que nem homem, o nariz de Hinata estava inchado e dos lados uma coloração roxa já começava a se formar, escorria um filete de sangue vermelho rubi, tinha sangue seco na blusa da garota, mas era pouco.

Se Karin tivesse quebrado o nariz de Hinata provavelmente estaria sangrando muito mais do que aquilo e a garota estaria berrando de dor porque aquilo deveria dor. Pensou em levar Hinata para a enfermaria e larga-la nas mãos de Shizune a enfermeira boazinha da escola, assim se livrando daquele problema, mas se fizesse isso teria que contar que vira Karin batendo em Hinata, e teria que explicar isso para a diretora casca grosa Tsunade-sama e isso significava confusão.

"Mas que droga" pensou o rapaz inconformado ele era o aluno exemplo daquela escola não poderia ficar se metendo em brigas.

Olhou para Hinata que continuava a encarar o chão como se estivesse hipnotizada, os olhos da garota estavam arregalados, mas mesmo assim não deixavam de ser bonitos.

- Onde você mora? – perguntou o rapaz à contra gosto. Levaria a garota embora deixaria ela em casa e teria cumprido sua boa ação do dia.

Hinata não respondeu, continuou a olhar o chão.

- Merda – praguejou o rapaz – além de levar uma surra, entra em estado de choque.

Olhou para os lados tentando encontrar alguém com quem pudesse deixar a garota, ele não era do tipo que fazia caridade não queria que começar naquele momento.

No céu o manto cinza dera lugar a um manto negro azulado sem sombra de duvida iria chover a qualquer momento e Sasuke não estava nem um pouco a fim de se molhar.

Sem ter outra alternativa o rapaz praguejou baixinho, apanhou o material da moça que estava no chão e guiou-a até sua casa puxando-lhe pela manga do uniforme.

Hinata não protestou e simplesmente o seguiu, no seu intimo Sasuke torcia com cada fibra do seu corpo para que o irmão não estivesse em casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke ficou aliviado quando alcançou a mansão um pouco antes dos pingos grossos de chuva começarem a cair, com um movimento rápido girou a chave na fechadura abriu a porta e colocou a garota para dentro antes que os dois ficassem encharcados.

Ate ali Hinata não havia dito uma palavra, coisa pelo qual Sasuke começava a agradecer, não se encontrava nem um pouco no seu melhor estado de espírito ficar em silencio era melhor.

Parou tentando ouvir os sons ao redor ou quem sabe a voz odiosa do irmão.

Silencio completo.

Deixando Hinata perto da porta o rapaz percorreu alguns cômodos ate se certificar de que realmente estavam sozinhos, suspirou aliviado.

Voltou para onde deixara a garota e levou-a ate uma sala de estar, fez com que ela sentasse no sofá e subiu as escadas voltando com um kit de primeiro socorros na mão.

O nariz da garota já tinha parado de sangrar, mas ao redor o tom de roxo tinha se intensificado, colocou o kit nas mãos de Hinata. Ela não estava esperando que ele tratasse do ferimento né.

A garota não esboçou nenhuma reação, a vontade que o rapaz teve foi de deixá-la lá fora na chuva e sem curativo.

Pegou um pedaço de algodão dentro da caixinha molhou em soro e começou a limpar o machucado, com um pouco mais de rudeza do que planejara.

A dor pareceu trazer Hinata de volta a realidade que piscou assustada sem ter idéia do motivo pelo qual Sasuke a estava ajudando.

- Como você pode deixar alguém bater em você desse jeito sem fazer nada heim?- perguntou o rapaz inconformado enquanto limpava o sangue do rosto de Hinata.

- Gomenasai – respondeu a garota num fio de voz.

O rapaz revirou os olhos como se aquilo o tivesse irritado.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas pra mim.

Hinata concordou com um meneio de cabeça.

Sasuke pegou um curativo de dentro da caixinha e colocou sobre o nariz da moça. Aquilo era o melhor que ele podia fazer afinal ele também não era nenhum enfermeiro.

- Você nem se defendeu, ficou lá parada esperando que a Karin te acertasse em cheio, o que você achou que ia acontecer? Ia apareceu um mocinho bonitinho e te salvar da megera má? Acorda isso é vida real, as pessoas não defendem as outras.

Sasuke disse tudo àquilo como se estivesse acusando a garota, como se a culpa de ter apanhado tivesse sido dela, como se Hinata tivesse procurado a briga, mas a culpa também era dela pensou o rapaz afinal ela não se defendera, nem tentara se proteger.

- Você deve ser daquele tipo de pessoa que sempre espera que os outros façam por você – disse o rapaz e seu tom de voz continua muito mais desprezo do que irritação – Deve ficar feliz em dar trabalho pros outros.

Hinata não respondeu, nesse momento apenas se levantou mantinha a cabeça baixa sem olhar Sasuke no rosto, mas o rapaz pode ver que os punhos da garota estavam cerrados.

- Eu agradeço muito sua ajuda para comigo – respondeu Hinata fazendo uma profunda reverencia e falando formalmente – Peço que me desculpe por todos os incômodos que causei Sasuke-san, isso não vai mais ocorrer.

Hinata fez outra reverencia e caminhou em direção a porta.

- Perai ta chovendo – gritou o rapaz

A garota simplesmente ignorou apanhou a mochila que estava no chão abriu a porta e sem pensar duas vezes saiu correndo enfrentando todo o temporal que caia sobre a cidade.

Sasuke foi ate a porta e viu a garota desaparecer quando virou uma curva no jardim que dava para a rua.

- Ingrata – murmurou o rapaz irritado consigo mesmo por estar preocupado com Hinata – tomara que pegue um resfriado – emendou ele sem levar a serio a pequena praga que lançara.

Olhou para o chão e viu dois livros, lembrou que aqueles eram os livros que Hinata carregava nas mãos.

"Alem de ingrata é esquecida." Pensou o rapaz, 'Amanhã eu devolvo os livros pra ela na escola'.

E subindo as escadas tentou apagar da mente tudo o que tinha acontecido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata correu, correu até as pernas ficarem bambas devido ao grande esforço, a chuva cegava sua visão ou talvez fossem as lagrimas que invadiam seus olhos, mesmo assim a garota não se importava, corria sem respirar direito sentidos os pulmões arderem.

Sua respiração estava acelerada, um turbilhão de pensamentos invadia sua mente, as palavras de Uchiha Sasuke, de sua mãe de todos voltavam a sua mente como se estivessem dançando na sua frente trazendo a raiva a tanto tempo incontida e uma tristeza sem tamanho.

Estava magoada, magoada de uma forma tão intensa que duvidava se um dia aquela magoa iria passar.

Sempre criticada, avaliada, comparada. Hinata tinha raiva de tudo aquilo, raiva daquelas pessoas que diziam coisas sobre ela sem ao menos conhecê-la.

Ela não queria dar trabalho para as pessoas, não queria ser um incomodo ou um estorvo para alguém, estava tentando se manter num mundo difícil e hostil que insistia em puni-la caso ela não alcance o resultado adequado.

Não pedira para nascer sobre aquela forma, se pudesse ter escolhido não escolheria ser tão tímida, tão retraída e fechada, mas não haviam lhe dado direito de escolha e ela tinha que aceitar a forma como as coisas eram.

Será que ninguém percebia que ela estava dando o seu melhor? Tentando se enquadrar, encaixar, fazer parte do todo.

Estava cansada de ser a excluída, sempre deixada de lado.

Ela não tinha culpa de ser fraca, desejava ser forte, faria qualquer coisa para que aquela fraqueza toda fosse embora, ela estava tentando... Apenas ainda não tinha obtido resultados, mas iria obter tinha certeza disso.

Ela não era uma inútil, também não desejava ser nenhuma coitadinha.

Também almejava ser forte, ser capaz de se defender, de defender aquilo que considerava certo...

Ele... Todos eles estavam enganados se achavam que ela gostava de ser daquele jeito, ela não gostava de ser só mais uma pessoa indefesa no mundo...

A garota corria deixando que a chuva encharcasse suas roupas, seu corpo, seu cabelo, o sangue da blusa agora não passava de uma mancha rosada os passos respingavam água, as meias dançavam nos pés fazendo com que a corrida ficasse ainda mais difícil, mas mesmo assim ela corria sozinha nas ruas desertas.

Avistou a rua de sua casa quando o cérebro já estava ficando dormente de tantos pensamentos reunidos, o simples ato de respirar aquela altura fazia que com que todo seu corpo doesse.

Entrou dentro da casa espalhando água por todo lugar, largou a mochila no hall de entrada sem se preocupar com a poça de água no chão. O carro do pai não estava na garagem mais uma vez ela estava sozinha.

Tirou os sapatos e subiu correndo em direção ao banheiro deixando as pegadas dos pés molhados no assoalho.

Dentro do banheiro tirou toda a roupa ficando nua em frente ao espelho.

Seu reflexo mostrava a imagem de uma menina com um rosto triste, os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos devido às lagrimas, o nariz levemente arroxeado, o curativo que Sasuke havia posto por cima do machucado começava a descolar.

Hinata livrou-se do curativo, uma única gota de sangue caiu sobre a pia de mármore branco.

A garota se olhava no espelho perguntado a si mesma, se ela seria realmente assim tão patética.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da garota fazendo com que ela tremesse, Hinata sentia-se tão sozinha não ligou para o frio que parecia se agarra no seu corpo concentrava-se apenas no seu próprio reflexo.

Desejou deitar daquela forma mesmo no piso do banheiro abraçando os joelhos com os braços esquecendo o mundo lá fora, esquecendo que tinha que viver continuar a respirar fazendo um papel, fingindo se sentir bem enquanto no seu intimo gritava para que alguém percebesse que ela também precisava de apoio.

Mas ninguém ouviria... Estava sozinha mais uma vez.

Levou a mão em direção ao peito, como se em instinto pudesse conter os pedaços partidos do seu coração...

O nariz não doía quase nada, era ali que estava realmente doendo...

_Continua ..._

**_NA ( nota da autora ) _Gente eu revisei esse capitulo interinho tentando eliminar todos os erros para deixar uma leitura mais limpa, caso tenha passado algum errinho peço desculpas **

**Agradeço de verdade as pessoas que começaram a acompanhar esse meu mais novo projeto, esse incentivo é essencial.**

**Respostas das reviews :**

**Oul-chan : oieeeee, nossa menina em primeiro lugar tenho que agradecer a sua sinceridade, de verdade mesmo e sem falsidade eu tbm sou o tipo de pessoa bem sincera por isso prefiro uma verdade bem amarga do que um doce mentira, não te achei de forma alguma intrometida ou arrogante, realmente só tenho que agradecer pelos que me deu e pela sinceridade.**

**Quanto ao nome da fic vc tem toda razão realmente parece bem mesmo nome de novela da recor XDD, mas eu tava sem inspiração para um nome peguei o primeiro que veio na mente XDD. Como vc percebeu eu realmente tenou ser bem dscritiva mas isso é natural dos meus textos, se eu não for descritiva não consigo escrever, tenho certeza que tem gente que não gosta de uma leitura muito detalha e prefere ir logo pra parte do 'aishiteru' , mas eu preciso de detalhes antes disso ou não vai XDD**

**Enfim eu fico muito contente de verdade pelos seus toques eu não tenho beta por isso mesmo revisei o texto talvez tenha passado algum errinho mas acho que a leitura ja melhorou um pouco em comparação ao capitulo anterior. Fico muito contente de verdade que vc tenha gostado da minha fic, e mais contente ainda pela sua sinceridade, espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic e qualquer coisa ja sabe é soh me dizer ! Obrigada de verdade! beijus e ate o proximo cap 8D ! **

**Isa belle b.a.y.h : oieeeee nossa que bom que ficou muito real !! XDD tava com medo de ter viajado longe demais, fics de universo alternativos são bem complicadas afinal tem que se enquadrar na realidade, mas o importante é que vc gostou XD continue acompanhando a fic, vou tentar melhorar sempre para não ter tantos errinhos de portugues ! bejus e ate o proximo cap ! 8D**

**Deby20 : oieeeeeee nossa vc não sabe a alegria de saber que vc vai acompanhjar meu trabalhos, fico emocianada de verdade e tri feliz ( não sou gaucha mas adoro isso XD ) **

**Pode deixar que eu não vou ficar com ciumes não dessa autora XDDD u fico contente de saber que vc tbm gosta de fic de UA não são minhas preferidas, mas acrdite são bem trabalhosas XDD.Pode ter certeza que a fic vai continuar bem descritiva, se eu não escrever desrevendo tud não consigo escrever !! espero que tenha gostado desse novo capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic !! bejus e ate o proximo capitulo! 8D **

**pamipami: oieeee viu soh eu de novo !! XD viciei em escrever fics Hinata e Sasuke ( olhar de maluka ) Eu fico muito contente de saber que vc gosta do jeito que escrevo, saber disso é um incentivo a mais pra continuar, vou tentar melhorar os errinhos de portugues e não comer tanto as virgulas u.u. Assim a leitura fica bem melhor e mais facil ja tentei colocar isso em pratica nesse capitulo, espero que tenha dado resultado XD, fico muito feliz de saber que vc é minha fã :D **

**Dessa vez acho que o pai da Hinata não vai fazer ela sofrer tanto assim, mas a historia tem bastante sofrimento pra todo mundo ( entra no modo masoquista XD ) espero que continue acompanhando a fic.Bejus e ate o proximo capitulo 8D ! **

**Então é isso mina espero ter melhorado a leitura na fic nesse ultimo capitulo, e que vcs tenham gostado. E lembrem-se gostaram? amaram? detestarão? enfim amnde reviews estarei aqui esperando anciosamente !! **

**Bejus ate o poximo capitulo**

**Obrigada por lerem minha fic, e desculpe os errinhos de portugues x.x **

**Ja neh ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, nunca pertendeu, nem nunca pertecerá ele é do Kishimoto-sensei, mas o Kakashi-sensei é meu u.u !!! **

**Youuuuuu minaa !!! nussa finalmente voltei, serio gente desculpa pela demora tive uns pequenos probleminhas aqui e não deu para escrever, minha inspiração sumiur tbm e ate agora não a encontrei por isso esse cap não saiu nem de longe como eu queria, mas enfim espero que gostem :D **

**revisei a fic interinha, mas se mes escapou algum errinho de portugues espero que me desculpem **

**Respostas da Reviews no fim do capitulo **

**Boa leitura ! **

Naquela noite Hinata teve um sonho estranho e ao mesmo tempo gostoso.

Sonhou que estava deitada embaixo de uma ameixeira de galhos frondosos e espessos, a luz do sol era filtrada e banhava o uniforme da garota com confetes dourados, no céu de um azul profundo dançavam fiapos de nuvens ao sabor do vento.

Até onde a vista da garota alcançava havia apenas um longo campo de um verde reluzente.

Ali naquele silencio com as costas deitada na grama verde, Hinata sentia-se calma e tranqüila, o vento fazia caricias em seu cabelo e por um momento todas as preocupações do mundo haviam sumido de sua cabeça. Não havia nariz dolorido, ou criticas, ou comparações, havia apenas um silencio constante e hipnótico. Sozinha naquele lugar Hinata sentia-se bem, de alguma forma sentia-se protegida ali, como se naquele lugar ninguém pudesse feri-la, a moça sorriu inconscientemente para um par de nuvens que caminhava no céu, desejou ficar ali naquele lugar, ficar ali para sempre ouvindo apenas o murmúrio do vento e observando o movimento das folhas na copa da arvore. Desejou que aquele momento nunca terminasse que aquela calma durasse para sempre, quase podia sentir a felicidade invadir devagarzinho seu coração.

Mas um movimento no campo chamou sua atenção, a moça viu quando uma figura avançava ate o lugar onde ela se encontrava, caminhava lentamente e vestia roupas negras, negro também era a cor de seu cabelo. Hinata sentiu-se contraria ao ver alguém invadir seu momento, seu recanto, quis expulsar o intruso, mas não conseguia visualizar muito bem seu rosto.

Pergunto a si mesma quem seria aquela pessoa. Nunca chegou a obter a resposta, o relógio despertou anunciando um novo dia.

Hinata abriu os olhos encarando o teto branco de seu quarto, desejou que o sonho não tivesse acabado e que ela continuasse deitada embaixo daquela arvore, o relógio continuava gritando, não adiantava ignora-lo, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que desliga-lo e continuar sua rotina diária, a vida ainda não havia parado...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- O que você fez com seu nariz? – perguntou Kiba lançando a mochila de qualquer jeito sobre a cadeira e olhando Hinata bem de perto.

A moça desviou o rosto, como se com aquele gesto pudesse evitar o olhar contestador do amigo.

Hinata havia pensado e pensado incansavelmente buscando uma desculpa que pudesse dar. Havia mentido pouquíssimas vezes em toda sua vida, e sempre que mentia sentia um remorso quase que incontrolável, mas não queria arranjar ainda mais confusão com Karin, por isso mesmo sabia que o melhor a fazer naquela situação era ficar em silencio. Teria de mentir e tinha de ser convincente.

- Ah isso aqui? – perguntou a garota como se o pequeno curativo em cima do nariz não fosse nada demais – eu acordei no meio da noite, estava com muita sede, meu quarto estava escuro e acabei trombando de frente com uma parede!

Hinata deu uma risada forçada esperando que o amigo acreditasse nela, havia repassado mentalmente mil vezes e esperava que tivesse parecido bastante convincente, tinha tentado controlar o nervosismo o máximo possível para que Kiba não notasse nada de diferente, torcia para não estar vermelha como um tomate.

Kiba levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo cara de descrença, não podia se considerar um grande amigo de Hinata, a garota sempre mantivera certa distancia, mas ele se importava com ela, Hinata tinha uma aparência frágil, quase como se pedisse em silencio que alguém a protegesse e Kiba ficaria mais do que satisfeito em ser essa pessoa. Pena que a garota não notasse isso, e mesmo depois de tantos anos de convivência eles ainda não haviam saído do estagio 'colegas de classe. '

O rapaz de cabelos cor de chocolate e olhar ferino sabia também que Hinata era muito assediada por varias pessoas, era motivo de chacotas e de zombaria e conhecendo como conhecia o pessoalzinho que freqüentava aquela escola, não duvidada que alguém idiota, ou ate mesmo alguma idiota tivesse partido para algo bem mais agressivo. Kiba sabia que se aquilo que ele desconfiava fosse verdade, então de forma alguma Hinata não iria contar, mas ele tinha seus meios de descobrir.

- Ta certo – disse o rapaz por fim como se tivesse acreditado na historia da moça – toma mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Hinata sorriu acenando um sim com a cabeça, sentindo-se bem mais aliviada pelo amigo ter acreditado na sua historia.

Virou para frente dando de cara com Shino que olhava atentamente em seu rosto, a moça podia sentir aquele contato visual mesmo através dos óculos escuros do colega.

- O que você fez com seu nariz? – perguntou o rapaz de óculos escuros, com uma voz firme.

Kiba riu e começou a contar a historia da 'trombada com a parede' sabia que Shino também se preocupava com Hinata por isso era melhor que a moça acreditasse que os dois haviam acreditado na sua historia maluca de 'trombar com a parede', depois ele e Shino descobriram a verdade e se Hinata precisasse de ajuda dariam a ela.

Enquanto Kiba e Shino conversavam, Hinata viu quando Sasuke entrou na sala, os olhos do rapaz encontraram com os delas antes de desviarem sua atenção para outro lugar.

Sem dizer uma palavra Sasuke sentou-se na carteira ao lado e continuou em silencio, esperando o professor chegar.

De sua carteira a moça de madeixas negras soltou um suspiro deixando o nervosismo diminuir. Sasuke havia simplesmente a ignorado e era melhor assim, Hinata não queria mais confusões e Uchiha Sasuke certamente significava confusão.

Era melhor Sasuke voltar para seu mundo de esplendor e bajulação, e Hinata para seu mundo de silencio, e zombarias, era melhor Sasuke esquecer que havia ajudado uma garota que não fazia parte dos 'populares da escola'.

"É melhor mesmo que ele me esqueça." Pensou a moça em silencio, "até mesmo porque de alguma forma eu ainda não consigo esquecer o que ele me disse."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Sasuke entrou na sala de aula a primeira coisa que seus olhos avistaram foi à garota de cabelos negros, olhos cristalinos e curativo no nariz.

Desviou o olhar para que ela não percebesse que ele a observava.

Não queria admitir para ela, na verdade não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas desde que aquela garota saíra correndo da sua casa debaixo de um temporal ele estava preocupado.

Ficou pensando consigo mesmo no dia anterior, se ela havia conseguido chegar em casa sem mais problemas, perguntou-se se o machucado no nariz dela realmente não havia sido nada demais e se um simples curativo resolveria o problema.

Mas vendo-a naquele momento sentada na cadeira como se nada tivesse acontecido Sasuke sentiu um tremendo idiota por ter se preocupado, sentiu-se um tremendo babaca por te-la ajudado no dia anterior.

Sentia-se extremamente irritado por ter se preocupado com alguém, definitivamente ele estava longe de ser o tipo de pessoa que se preocupa com o que acontecia aos outros. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo que ele se preocupava,e essa pessoa era ele mesmo.

Era melhor esquecer aquela garota e todos os seus problemas, de problemas já bastavam os seus próprios, entregaria para a garota os livros que ela esquecera em casa para e depois nunca mais eles trocariam uma palavra.

O plano parecia perfeito para o rapaz, que viu o professor entrar na sala, dentro de pouco tempo ele estaria definitivamente longe daquele problema e de Hyuuga Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não foi tão simples quanto o rapaz achou que seria.

Aquela situação já estava começando a tirá-lo do serio, toda vez que ele chegava perto de Hinata a garota olhava espantada para ele, e ia em direção contraria sem dar tempo para que ele abrisse a boca para pronunciar uma única palavra.

Hinata estava fugindo dele assim como o diabo fugia da cruz, e ele nem ao menos sabia o porquê.

Não estava acostumado com aquele papel de correr atrás das pessoas, normalmente eram as pessoas que corriam atrás dele, essa era a natureza das coisas, mas aquela garota parecia ignorar completamente aquilo e cada vez que o via mudava de direção, ou começava a conversar com alguém.

"Ela só pode ta zuando com a minha cara" pensou Sasuke muito irritado procurando a garota entre os corredores no intervalo de uma das aulas.

Já estava cansado daquela brincadeirinha de gato e rato, droga ele só queria entregar o maldito livro para aquela garota louca e nunca mais falar com ela.

Kami-sama era pedir algo muito complicado de se realizar.

O rapaz parou no corredor do terceiro andar olhando ao redor, 'nem sinal daquela louca' pensou ele, logo o professor estaria na classe e lá se ia a chance de dizer adeus ao seu problema. "Ela só pode ta querendo se aproveitar de mim." Continuou a pensar o rapaz enquanto andava com passos firmes pelo corredor. "Deve ta querendo que eu vá falar com ela na frente de todo mundo, pra que a escola inteira descubra que eu a levei ontem pra minha casa, e ela possa espalhar pra meio mundo que a gente ta namorando".

Sasuke praguejou baixinho e se amaldiçoou mais uma vez por ter ajudado aquela garota.

" Eu já deveria ter imaginado que ela ia se aproveitar da situação" pensou o rapaz agora olhando para os corredores com menos gente pois logo a próxima aula iria começar. "Todos querem se aproveitar da minha popularidade, porque com ela seria diferente?, "Isso é bom para que eu aprenda a nunca mais ajudar ninguém, você é mesmo um idiota Uchiha Sasuke".

Nesse momento o rapaz virou um corredor e a encontrou.

Ela estava parada debruçada em uma janela, eles estavam no quarto andar e o corredor estava vazio. Lá fora as arvores balançavam com um vento que trazia o calor daquele dia, o vento invadia o corredor fazendo com que os cabelos da garota balançassem naquele ritmo.

Por um momento o rapaz perdeu a fala, e ficou somente a admirando.

Sasuke sabia que Hinata era bonita, mas ali naquele momento parada em silencio olhando a paisagem pela janela. Sasuke achou-a diferente...

Ela tinha um brilho nos olhos cor de perola, a pele do rosto muito branca estava ligeiramente rosada dando pra ela a aparência de uma boneca de porcelana, e ela sorria...

E o sorriso dela o encantava, era um sorriso tímido e discreto, quase imperceptível, mas estava ali a deixando deslumbrante, e encantadora. Uma imagem que Sasuke só podia olhar.

Hinata percebeu que estava sendo observada e encontrou Sasuke olhando para ela, a moça deu um passo para trás e desceu correndo mais um lance de escadas.

- Perai – gritou o rapaz tentando segui-la – eu só quero falar com você. Espera!

Mas ela não esperou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na lousa o professor escrevia num ritmo rápido, o som do giz contra o quadro negro e o murmúrio das conversas era tudo que se podia ouvir dentro da sala.

Aquela era a ultima aula antes que o sinal batesse libertando todos do estupor de mais um dia na escola.

Sasuke havia passado o dia inteiro tentando se aproximar de Hinata, mas a garota o evitara todas as formas possíveis.

Sem saber o motivo daquilo o rapaz se sentia contrariado, queria muito devolver os livros para a Hyuuga e acabar definitivamente com aquela historia, mas estava curioso demais, queria também saber o motivo de toda aquela distancia imposta pela garota.

O rapaz consultou o relógio de pulso, três minutos para que o sinal tocasse. Guardou o material rapidamente sem dar ouvidos ao que professor dizia a classe. Reparou que Hinata também guardava o material, Sasuke sabia que ela era sempre uma das primeiras a deixar a escola.

O rapaz dos olhos cor de ônix estava determinado, iria atrás daquela garota nem que tivesse que seguir ela ate sua casa, devolveria seus livros e perguntaria por que ela o estava evitando, obteria a resposta e nunca mais falaria com ela.

Dessa vez ela não tinha escapatória, se fosse preciso ele correria atrás dela.

O sinal soou despertando todos os alunos que deixaram a sala fazendo um grande estardalhaço, viu quando Hinata se adiantou misturando-se a multidão que tomava conta do corredor, mas mesmo assim não a perdeu de vista.

Para sua surpresa a garota não foi em direção a saída costumeira que dava no pátio, mas há uma saída que dava para quadra e pra o portão que ficava atrás da escola, sabia que alguns alunos saiam por ali mas eram raros.

Reparou que a garota tinha um passo rápido e caminhava com muita pressa, Sasuke perguntou a si mesmo o por que.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata caminhava muito rápido, sabia que poucos alunos usavam aquela saída do colégio e torcia para que Karin não fosse nenhum deles.

Depois do incidente ocorrido com a garota do terceiro ano, Hinata tinha certeza que era melhor ficar longe de qualquer pessoa que pudesse trazer confusões. Karin se encontrava no topo dessa lista seguida de perto por Uchiha Sasuke.

Lembrando no garoto de cabelos negros, a moça ficou se perguntando o motivo de Sasuke ter tentado falar com ela durante todo aquele dia.

"Provavelmente para me criticar ainda mais" pensou a garota de forma amarga.

Mas Hinata não queria ficar perto de Sasuke, as pessoas reparavam demais nele, ele era alguém que estava em evidencia demais, se ficasse perto dele, se por acaso vissem ela, um simples menina sem nenhum atrativo, que não era nem um pouco popular, bastaria isso para ela ter todo o resto da sua vida sendo zombada dentro daqueles muros, e Hinata sabia que já tinha toda a zombaria que podia suportar. Tinha certeza que aquilo que Sasuke queria lhe dizer, não seria nada de importante.

Deu de ombros e continuou a andar, ouviu o som de passos rápidos logo atrás de si, olhou para trás e viu a figura do próprio Sasuke seguindo-a com cara de pouco amigos.

- Ei Hinata será que da pra me esperar? Eu quero falar com você – disse o rapaz caminhando em sua direção.

A moça teve que admitir que Sasuke estava determinado a falar com ela, era melhor acabar logo com isso e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, tinha que aproveitar enquanto o quadra estava vazia e não tinha ninguém os observando.

- O que você quer Sasuke? – perguntou a garota num tom de voz muito mais ríspido do que pretendia.

- Você esqueceu esses livros lá em casa – respondeu o rapaz devolvendo os dois livros para Hinata.

A moça com os olhos cor de perolas pegou os livros, tinha realmente esquecido por completo deles, que bom que Sasuke os tinha devolvido, ficaria com vergonha se tivesse que ter pedido a ele. Sentiu-se aliviada, quando descobriu que era algo tão simples quanto à devolução de livros.

- Obrigada – disse Hinata virando-se para continuar a ir embora.

- Espera ai – o rapaz colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Hinata com um movimento obrigando que ela olhasse em sua direção.

Hinata notou que Sasuke era tranquilamente, uns vinte centímetros mais alto que ela.

- Por que me evitou o dia inteiro hoje na escola? Tem alguma coisa contra mim que eu não saiba Hyuuga? – o tom de voz do rapaz era acusador.

- Não tenho nada contra você Sasuke – respondeu Hinata olhando dentro daqueles olhos gélidos cor de ônix – Apenas não queria confusão, já me basta o que aconteceu ontem.

- E por acaso eu sou sinônimo de confusão? – perguntou o rapaz que estava indignado – se você não se lembra fui eu que te ajudei ontem, não foi por minha causa que você ta com esse nariz todo arrebentado, na verdade eu só quis te ajudar, e você me agradece primeiro esquecendo esses livros ai em casa, depois me ignora quando eu só quero devolver a porcaria dos livros.

Hinata arregalou os olhos diante do discurso do rapaz, os olhos dele brilhavam de forma fria e Hinata sentia todo o corpo tremer, por um momento a cena onde levava um soco no nariz lampejou em sua mente, mais uma vez o sentimento de incapacidade segurava todo seu corpo.

- Quer saber de uma coisa Hyuuga, quem é sinônimo de confusão é você. Eu não deveria ter te ajudado com a Karin, deveria ter deixado ela te bater o quanto quisesse, já que você parecia não ter vontade nenhuma de se defender mesmo – a voz de Sasuke tinha agora um desprezo escancarado – os livros tão entregues, não precisa agradecer.

Hinata sentiu as mãos tremerem, uma espécie de tontura deixava seus pensamentos confusos, era como se visse a cena de um outro ângulo que não aquele onde estava vendo as costas do rapaz se afastar.

De repente todas as palavras ditas contra elas formavam uma cortina em sua mente, o sangue corria muito rápido em suas veias, o coração batia disparado dentro do peito. Tudo ao redor parecia irreal, sem tomar muita consciência do que estava fazendo, a moça segurou um dos livros olhou bem as costas de Sasuke e atirou contra ele com toda sua força, antes que ele ficasse longe do seu alcance.

- AI! – gritou o rapaz mais pela surpresa do que pela dor – o que você pensa que... – mas nesse instante Sasuke parou olhando a garota na sua frente.

Hinata tinha a cabeça baixa com a franja caindo em sua face, não dava para ver seu rosto ou seus olhos, mas ao lado do corpo a garota tinha os punhos fechados, mesmo aquela distancia o rapaz percebeu que ela tremia.

- Você acha que eu não tentei me defender... – disse Hinata e sua voz não passava de um murmúrio e Sasuke teve de prestar atenção para ouvir tudo – mas isso é mentira... ISSO É MENTIRA!

O rapaz arregalou os olhos ouvindo o grito lançado contra ele, estava espantado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

A garota havia erguido seus olhos e Sasuke pode ver que Hinata lutava para conter as lagrimas, os olhos cor de perolas estavam ainda mais brilhantes parecendo duas estrelas, a garota mantinha o queixo erguido como forma de desafio para o rapaz, os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo mostravam que ela estava determinada.

- Deve ser muito fácil pra você ficar me julgando – disse Hinata sem desviar seus olhos do rapaz – você deve se considerar o melhor em tudo, e ter capacidade de resolver todos os problemas, provavelmente não deve saber o que é tentar algo e não conseguir, acho que você nunca conheceu a palavra fracasso...

Sasuke estava em silencio ouvindo tudo, de alguma forma aquela palavras faziam com que ele se sentisse mal...

- Com certeza você provavelmente nunca deve ter sido rejeitado pelas pessoas – continuou Hinata no mesmo tom de voz severo – e se alguém um dia arrumar briga com você, então você vai ter inúmeras pessoas te defendendo, porque..., porque você é querido e todos te adoram, você não sabe o que ser zombado ou humilhado, não sabe o que se sentir fraco em relação há outra pessoa ou ate mesmo inferior. Você sempre esteve nesse pedestal onde as pessoas te colocaram com o titulo de "O Melhor", não sabe como é estar naquela situação... se sentindo impotente e incapaz de revidar... você não...

A voz da garota falhou por um instante, e uma lagrima a traiu deslizando em seu rosto marcando a pele excepcionalmente branca.

- Você não sabe como é – disse por fim a garota num tom de voz agora triste e distante – e por isso mesmo que não te dou o direito de me julgar.

Sasuke ainda olhava espantado para a garota, Hinata tinha os olhos banhados pelas lagrimas não derramadas, ainda estava com o queixo erguido, desafiando que dissesse algo há ela. Mas o rapaz não queria dizer nada, as palavras da garota tinham acertado um lugar frágil nele, e mesmo com toda aquela proteção, mesmo com toda aquela casca que ele criara em torno de si próprio para se proteger, para evitar que as pessoas o conhecessem, para evitar demonstrar seus sentimentos, mesmo assim as palavras daquela garota invadiram sua couraça e arranharam seu coração, sentiu-se um tremendo idiota, porque sabia somente ao olhar para aquela garota parada em sua frente, que suas palavras também a havia ferido.

Sasuke não podia culpá-la por aquelas palavras, sabia que provocara sua raiva no momento em que havia dito tudo o que queria a Hinata sem mesmo pensar nas conseqüências.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silencio... Ambos com os corações feridos.

Sem poder suportar mais um só minuto, Hinata derramou as lagrimas que caíram abundantes sobre seu uniforme marcando ainda mais o rosto, não tentou conter o pranto ou esconde-lo do garoto a sua frente que ela sabia a olhava vendo sua lagrimas caírem.

Hinata sentia-se triste e magoada, e mais uma vez o vazio que sentia em seu peito retornara com uma pontada longa e surda.

Parecia que toda sua vida resumia aos seus choros contidos, e seus fracassos, era como se alegria fosse algo distante do seu mundo e muito longe da sua realidade.Sentia-se desamparada e irremediavelmente sozinha. Não se importava que Sasuke visse seu choro, não se importava com nada no mundo, apenas queria ficar parada ali chorando por toda solidão que sentia invadir seu peito, já não tinha mais forças para ficar em pé.

- Por favor, pare de chorar – a voz era de Sasuke que havia aproximado sem que ela pudesse perceber – eu não sou bom para consolar as pessoas.

- Eu sei que deveria lhe pedir desculpas – disse o rapaz e dessa vez sua voz era calma e tranqüila – mas também não sou bom em desculpas, mas não vou mais dizer coisas que te deixam nesse estado tudo bem?

Hinata enxugou as lágrimas restantes com as costas das mãos, os olhos agora estavam vermelhos mesmo assim ainda brilhavam. Sasuke achou-a muito parecida com uma criança.

O rapaz apanhou o livro que estava caído no chão, limpou a poeira e entregou a garota que o pegou com a cabeça baixa.

- Vem – disse o rapaz andando na frente segurando a mochila por sobre um ombro somente – eu te acompanho até em casa.

A moça ia abrir a boca e dizer que não precisava, mas quando sentiu os olhos do rapaz sobre os seus percebeu que aquilo não era um convite, e ele iria acompanhá-la de qualquer jeito, entre olhares silenciosos os dois se entenderam.

Hinata deu uma breve corridinha, para acompanhar o rapaz. Reparou que Sasuke caminhava olhando para frente e não dizia nada, achou melhor ficar em silencio também, ficou olhando o perfil dele, seus olhos agora não estavam tão frios, pareciam distantes, longínquos e inatingíveis, olhando de perto Hinata achou que aquele era o rosto de alguém triste, mas achou errado pensar isso dele.

O cheiro de Sasuke agradou muito a garota, era um cheiro masculino de um perfume suave apenas uma nuance mesmo assim perceptível.

No céu o sol já estava bem baixo e não faltava muito para que a noite caísse, a moça percebeu que Sasuke a seguia deixando que ela tomasse a escolha das ruas, continuava a caminhar ao seu lado em silencio.

Um pouco antes de chegarem a rua de Hinata a moça parou olhando a paisagem, morava num bairro alto e lá embaixo estendia-se a cidade com suas milhares de luzinhas iluminando a noite, próximo dali havia uma imensa arvore em cima de uma colina, curiosamente Hinata lembrou que era uma ameixeira. Naquela época do ano as flores ainda não haviam aparecido, e a arvore mostrava apenas folhas grandes de um verde lustroso.

- É uma ameixeira – disse a voz do rapaz no silencio da rua – é uma arvore muito bonita.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- É sim, é minha arvore favorita.

Caminharam mais um pouco em silencio até Hinata parar em frente há uma casa simples, mas muito elegante Sasuke olhou demoradamente para a casa, parecia ser muito confortável e não tinha nem um pouco do ar solene da mansão Uchiha, particularmente Sasuke preferia casas como aquela.

Hinata o olhava com olhinhos brilhantes, aquela altura a noite já havia caído por completo e no céu um manto estrelado se estendia por sobre suas cabeças. O rapaz achava que aquela garota tinha o brilho das estrelas nos olhos.

- Até amanhã – disse Sasuke simplesmente indo embora calmamente pela rua.

Hinata não respondeu por alguns instantes a sensação de solidão havia sumido enquanto ele estava ao seu lado, desejou que ele pudesse ficar não queria ficar sozinha de novo.

Largou o material no chão e correu em sua direção. Pegou timidamente as mãos do rapaz fazendo com que ele parasse e olhasse para ela.

- Você pode não ser bom em pedir desculpas, mas... – Hinata falava sem olhar para Sasuke na sua frente, mas continuava de mãos dadas com ele – me desculpe de verdade.

- Não precisa se desculpar – Sasuke respondeu rindo – aquela livrada não doeu nada.

A moça ergueu seus olhos e ele entendeu que ela pedia desculpas por suas palavras, um sensação gostosa invadiu seu coração como se de repente um raio cálido de sol tivesse invadido um cômodo escuro trazendo luz e um pouco de calor. Seu coração de um pulo dentro do peito.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Sasuke com toda sinceridade – Até amanhã na escola.

- Até.

Hinata ficou ali parada no meio da rua até ver Sasuke sumir virando a esquina, entrou na casa que estava em silencio, mais uma vez o pai não estava.

Subiu para o quarto e debruçou-se na janela, dali onde estava podia divisar um pedacinho da copa da ameixeira.

Sorriu em silencio tendo uma forte intuição de quem seria a pessoa no seu sonho naquela manhã...

_Continua..._

**Bem gente ai ta mais um capitulo da minha fic, desculpem mesmo pela demora espero que o proximo capitulo não demore tanto para sair mas infelizmente não posso garantir nada do jeito que ando enrolada, gomenasai, mas eu vou tentar postar assim que der podem deixar !! **

**Obrigada mais uma vez as pessoas que me mandaram rewies, de coração e obrigada tbm as pessoas que não mandaram rewies mas acompanham meu trabalho :D **

**E ja sabem qq coisa, gostaram do capitulo, não gostaram, ta uma meleca, tem uma critica, é só me mandar uma reviews é rapidim e indolor XDD **

**Respostas das Reviwes.**

**Isa belle b.a.y.h : oieeeee obrigada pelos parabens espero ter conseguido deixar a leitura mais limpa dessa vez tbm !!!! realmente o Sasuke merece uma bela de uma pedrada !!! menino mau menino mau u.u XDDD **

**espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic :D beijus e ate o proximo capitulo **

**Deby20: oieeeee nussa fico muito feliz mesmo de saber que vc mesmo sem tempo deu um jeitinhu de ler minha fic nussa arigatou mesmo !!! Eu gosto de trabalhar cvom a personalidade do Sasuke e da Hinata pro serem exatamentes opostas, lutar que é tão comum pro Sasuke pra Hinata requer um pouco mais de esforço ( na minha fic pelo menos XDD) mas que bom que vc conseguiu entender as razões do Sasuke fiquei pensando se depois o povo ia entender fico muito contente !!! tenho certeza que vc tem otimas ideias, podia escrever uma fic heim :D pode ter certeza que eu leria !!! teria todo meu apoio :D. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e continue a acompanhar a fic !!!beijus e ate o proximo capitulo :D **

**Oul-chan : oieee queria agradecer mais uma vez mesmo pela sinceridade viu !! stou tentando melhorar minha forma de escrever mas como vc mesmo disso preciso de pratica !! eu fico muito feliz de saber que vc gostou da forma como eu escrevo a personalidade da Hinata, pra mim trabalhar com a HInata é facil pq eu me identifico muito com ela, mas tbm não consigo ver ela chorando por qq coisinha. Ahhh eu queria dizer que li algumas de suas fics e a que eu mais gostei do fundo do coração foi Casualidades dos Sentidos, nossa ta muito boa e eu to aqui esperando o proximo capitulo sei que fui uma leitora muito chata e num deixei uma review ( gomem gomem ) mas serio mesmo a fic ta muiiiito boa, é tão raro encontrar uma fic com Itachi e Hinata e vc desenvolveu entre eles algo tão real, invejo a forma como vc consegue escrever o Itachi, queria muito escrever algo entre ele e a Hinata mas ainda não tenho essa capacidade !! Enfim te acho uma grande escritora de verdade !!! me sinto honrada de vc ler minha fic !!! espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic :D bejus e ja neh **

**Hinatunha s2 :oieee fico contente de vc ter gostado da minha fic !! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic !! beijus ja neh :D **

**Ane Carolie Hyuuga : oieeeee eba que bom que gostou da fic !!! ( Você tem jeito de escritora ) . olhinhus brilhantes !!!! nussa brigada de verdade esse é um grande elogio pra mim : D . Nesse capitulo o Sasuke falou bem mais com a HInata mas daqui pra frente o negocio desanda !!! XDDD Sakura e Ino com inveja !! . olhinhus brilhandu mais uma vez !!! sim sim Sakura e Ino com inveja XDDD pode deixar !!! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic beijus e ate o proximo capitulo ;D **

**pamipami : oieeeee nussa que otimo que vc amou !!!! ;D XDDD vc viu que saia justa que o nosso vingador se meteu XDDD tem razão foi hilario, só acho que a Hinata num achou isso !! Nem precisa se desculpar vc tem toda razão a Karin é uma puta u.u de marca maior !!! XDDD eu ate xingaria o Neji pq nessa fic ele ta um nojo, ah mas qual é é o Neji ele é perfeitoso de qualquer jeito ( amei essa palavra. ) espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo e que continue acompanhando a fic !! beijus e ate o proximo capitulo :D **

**Bem gente é isso fic postada, espero que todos tenham gostado qualquer coisa é spo mandar reviews, vamos lá mina não se acanhem !!! **

**Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic de coração !!! **

**Beijus a todos e Ate o proximo Capitulo **

**Ja neh :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, reservo-me apenas aos direitos de possuir o Kakashi-sensei XDDD**

**Yoooooooo mina :D, olha que aqui mais uma vez, acho que dessa vez não demorei tanto e ainda por cima trouxe um capitulo enorme, cheio de coisas, sinceramente, não sei como definir este capitulo. Isso é algo que deixo para vcs meus queridos leitores. De alguma maneira esse capitulo mexeu comigo...não sei o porque... Bem vamos a fic ! **

**Respostas das Reviwes no final do capitulo ! **

**Boa leitura ! **

Na manhã do dia seguinte, tudo estava na mais absoluta normalidade na escola notou Hinata.

A moça havia chegado um pouco mais tarde do que pretendia, havia acordado atrasada porque na noite anterior o sono tinha sido profundo, fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma boa noite de sono como aquela. Tinha acordado bem disposta, coisa muito rara, sentia-se descansada e renovada.

O ferimento no nariz quase não doía mais, ainda estava levemente arroxeado, mas não havia mais a necessidade de usar o curativo.

Por ter saído mais tarde da sua casa naquele dia, a moça das madeixas negras fizera o caminho sozinha sem a companhia costumeira de Sakura. Encontrou a garota de madeixas rosa na entrada do pátio cumprimento-a rapidamente, pois a garota conversava animadamente com a sua melhor amiga Yamanaka Ino. Na escola dificilmente Sakura conversava com Hinata, mas a moça dos olhos cor de perolas não se importava com essa atitude da colega.

No passado Sakura e Hinata haviam sido boas amigas, iam e voltavam da escola juntas, brincavam de bonecas nos fins de semana, dividiam os risos, os passeios, os sonhos, e as aventuras de crianças normais, as duas moravam perto uma da outra e viviam grudadas, foi assim até a adolescência chegar.

O tempo passou, as duas cresceram e se distanciaram, Sakura tornou-se uma moça bonita e risonha, quando foi para o colegial logo de cara fez varias amizades, já tinha namorado, gostava de chamar atenção dos outros e sentia-se bem com isso, mas Hinata não acompanhou o mesmo ritmo.

Quando a adolescência chegou para Hinata, ela se tornou uma moça retraída, mais tímida, fechada num mundo onde ninguém entrava, os poucos amigos que tinha foram embora, já não a consideravam mais uma boa companhia. No colegial não fez novas amizades, era tímida demais, matinha todas as pessoas longe, era silenciosa e discreta e ninguém queria sua companhia.

Sakura ainda conversava com Hinata, faziam todo dia o caminho juntas para a escola, mas a amizade havia se dissolvido num coleguismo educado, falavam pouco e sabiam menos ainda uma da vida da outra. De amigas de infância passaram a ser conhecidas, quase que estranhas. Estranhas que compartilhavam uma mesma lembrança.

Hinata nunca se sentiu excluída por Sakura, ela melhor do que ninguém sabia como era ter a companhia de alguém que não lhe agradava, a moça dos olhos cor de perolas conhecia muito bem a sua personalidade, conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que não possuía nem de longe uma personalidade que agradasse as pessoas, era uma personalidade que as afastava dela, que a impedia de fazer amigos.

A moça de madeixas negras sentia-se contente por Sakura, ela havia conquistado uma nova amiga, Ino e Sakura viviam juntas, e pareciam muito felizes, tinham os mesmos gostos, as mesmas preferências, o mesmo modo de agir. Sempre que estavam juntas, as duas estavam rindo.

Hinata olhou para elas paradas, na frente do portão, eram moças bonitas, jovens, e pareciam alegres, sabia que se estivesse ali ela sentir-se-ia deslocada, diferente, não era do tipo alegre já havia tentando ser diferente, mas não podia se modificar para se enquadrar num grupo, não podia se modificar para ser aceita, sua personalidade era uma só, tinha nascido com ela daquele jeito, morreria daquele jeito e ela se forçasse a mudar, usar uma mascara para ser aceita e reconhecida, se tivesse que ficar ali também na frente do portão com um sorriso falso nos lábios, sabia que isso só a faria ainda mais infeliz.

Era melhor ficar sozinha, não queria ficar se torturando ainda mais, se ela um dia tivesse novamente uma amizade teria de ser aceita como era, daquela forma sem fingimentos, ou maquiagens, só assim poderia chamar aquela pessoa de 'amigo', alguém que a conhecia, seus defeitos, suas qualidades, e aceitava-a exatamente como ela era.

Nos corredores da escola havia pouca gente, notou a moça dos orbes cor de perola, a maioria ainda devia estar nos cantos da escola utilizando ate o ultimo instante o tempo livre antes das aulas.

Na sala de aula apenas os alunos mais quietos estavam presentes. Shino e Kiba já haviam chegado e conversavam baixo num canto, os dois rapazes cumprimentaram-na com acenos rápidos, a moça sorriu na direção deles, sentou-se tirando o material da mochila, não demorou muito e o sinal bateu.

O barulho aumentou logo, a sala estava cheia de pessoas e dos murmurinhos das conversas. A maioria dos alunos já estava acomodada quando Hinata reparou no rapaz dos olhos cor de ônix que entrava na sala.

Sasuke caminhou sem olhar para ninguém, empurrou a cadeira e antes de sentar lançou um olhar na direção de Hinata, ninguém mais percebeu a não ser a moça. O rapaz sentou e virou pra frente, Hinata percebeu que aquela era a forma dele de dizer "olá", não sabia o porquê, mas para ela, era muito fácil entender os olhares de Uchiha Sasuke.

Concentrou-se na professora de literatura que havia chegado. Por um momento sentiu todo o corpo vibrar ao lembra-se de Sasuke acompanhando-a ate em casa.

"Primeiro Sasuke me acompanha em casa – pensou em silencio a moça de madeixas negras Depois me cumprimenta... Definitivamente, esse ano letivo não esta sendo 'normal'...".

Tentou espantar todos os pensamentos da cabeça, era melhor se concentrar na lição que estava na lousa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata estava sentada embaixo de uma das arvores que rodeava a quadra de esportes, ali a grama era bem aparada, e o vento brincava no lugar aberto. O barulho das vozes chegava de longe, o intervalo havia começado há pouco tempo, e a maioria dos alunos deveria estar brigando por espaço e comida na cantina.

Hinata preferia trazer seu almoço de casa, não achava inteligente gastar dinheiro com comida, sabendo que podia preparar algo tão bom quanto a comida da escola (e com certeza mais saudável), além do mais ela gostava de cozinhar, e cozinhava muito bem, uma de suas únicas qualidades reconhecidas por ela e pela família. Trazendo a comida de casa já pronta, ela evitava ter de ficar em lugares repletos de pessoas, sabia que o intervalo era o horário onde as pessoas buscavam atenção, onde as fofocas eram espalhadas, e onde pessoas como ela era zuadas. Por isso mesmo aprendera a se proteger disso tudo, sempre ficava num lugar onde não havia quase ninguém, ficava em silencio e aproveitava aquele momento. Algumas vezes comia com Shino e Kiba que compravam comida na cantina, mas não se sentia bem quando fazia isso, os rapazes conversavam com alunos de outras classes, e ela sempre se sentia mal no meio de estranhos, por isso mesmo preferia lanchar sozinha.

Olhou para cima e por um momento a luz do sol ofuscou sua visão, era um dia quente e abafado, o vento estava morno e não ajudava a refrescar quase nada, passou a mão displicentemente pela testa fazendo com que à franja caísse de uma maneira diferente sobre os olhos.

Ia começar a comer quando um barulho chamou sua atenção e alguém entrou no seu campo de visão.

- O que ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke barrando a luz do sol.

- Eu sempre como aqui – a moça respondeu sem deixar o total espanto domina-la.

- Deve ser por isso então que eu nunca te vi na cantina.

O rapaz sentou-se na grama ao lado da moça, sem perguntar se ela gostaria de sua companhia, abriu dois botões do uniforme escolar que ia ate altura do pescoço, revelando uma pele lisa e branca assim como seu rosto. Mantinha os olhos fechados, o tronco estava encostado na arvore, e seu braço direito roçava levemente no corpo de Hinata, a proximidade com o rapaz fazia com que se corpo inteiro tremesse, sentiu o rosto corar instantaneamente. Sasuke pareceu não se importar, continuava de olhos fechados, parecia estar cansado.

Tentando se controlar, a moça murmurou um agradecimento à comida baixinho, pegou um onigiri e começou a comer.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e fitou-a por um longo tempo.

"Não sabia que em pleno terceiro colegial havia gente que trazia comida pra escola". Pensou o rapaz em silencio.

Hinata comia devagar e com pequenas bocadas, as mãos eram pequenas e seguravam graciosamente o bolinho de arroz, notava o rapaz.

Reparou que ela não estava usando o uniforme de inverno naquele dia, usava o uniforme de verão que tinha mangas curtas e estufadinhas, na opinião do rapaz ela era a única garota em toda aquela escola em que o uniforme caia bem. A pele do braço da moça era incrivelmente branca, tinha uma aparecia macia, ela recendia um cheiro gostoso de flor.

Na opinião de Sasuke, ela era muito bonita, e ele a achava uma completa boba por ainda não ter notado isso.

No meio de seus pensamentos o rapaz foi surpreendido por um ronco involuntário do seu estomago. Tinha esquecido que estava com fome. Virou o rosto para que ela não pudesse perceber que ele estava corando.

Hinata olhou no rosto de Sasuke percebendo que ele estava ligeiramente rosado, pensou consigo mesma que ele ficava bem bonito com o rosto corado daquela forma.

Pegou um onigiri que estava dentro da sua pequena vasilha e estendeu para o rapaz.

Sasuke simplesmente ficou fitando o bolinho de arroz, como se não fosse algo com ele, finalmente pegou-o sem dizer nada, murmurou bem baixo um 'obrigada pela comida' e deu sua primeira bocada. A moça ficou esperando a reação dele. O rapaz parou por alguns instantes, e depois voltou a comer com vontade.

Sasuke nunca tinha provado algo tão gostoso, pensava que chegava achar ridículo achar um misero bolinho de arroz tão delicioso daquela forma, mas não podia fingir o bolinho tava uma delicia.

Nunca tinha provado algo tão gostoso que nem aquilo na cantina da escola, o local onde comia desde sempre, era péssimo na cozinha, sua alimentação era à base de comidas pré-prontas, e congelados. Ainda achava incrível ter chegado aos 17 anos com aquele tipo de alimentação tão pouco saudável.

Realmente aquela garota cozinha muito bem ele tinha que admitir. Tinha que admitir também que ela não parava de impressioná-lo.

Dos seis bolinhos de arroz que Hinata fizera, ela comeu 2, Sasuke comeu 4, dividiram também o resto que a moça tinha preparado que era alguns sushis.

- Tava muito gostoso – elogiou o rapaz ao terminarem de comer.

- Obrigada – respondeu a moça com um sorriso no rosto.

O rapaz ficou em silencio, definitivamente aquela garota era intrigante, sentia-se bem na presença dela, sabia que não precisava usar uma mascara de cinismo e falsidade, podia ser ele mesmo, nunca tinha sido verdadeiro com ninguém antes, somente com ela.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu em silencio, "O destino às vezes pode ser tão irônico." Pensou Sasuke.

O rapaz sabia que logo o sinal iria bater tirando ele daquele momento, mas não sentia vontade muito menos pressa nenhuma, de voltar para dentro da escola usando sua tão costumeira mascara.

Espantou tal pensamento da cabeça, queria aproveitar só por mais algum tempo, aquele momento e a companhia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

E assim passaram os dias para Hinata e Sasuke.

Na classe ambos eram silenciosos e discretos e ninguém percebia suas trocas de olhares. Na hora do intervalo Hinata refugiava-se embaixo da mesma arvore e logo depois o rapaz aparecia, dividiam o almoço e Sasuke contava algumas coisas, criticava todas as pessoas da escola enquanto Hinata ouvia-o atentamente sem dar sua opinião. Apenas ficava feliz por saber que o rapaz não mais a criticava.

Na hora da saída ambos usavam o portão de trás da escola, e Sasuke acompanhava Hinata até sua casa, algumas vezes conversavam coisas triviais, outras vezes ficavam em silencio, mas em nenhum dia desde a discussão voltaram sozinhos da escola.

As provas vieram, e na hora do intervalo Sasuke ajudava Hinata a estudar, havia descoberto que apesar de Hinata ser uma excelente aluna ela tinha grande dificuldade em aprender matérias de exatas, por isso passavam às vezes dias e dias revisando o conteúdo de matérias sem trocar nenhuma outra palavra.

Sasuke particularmente não tinha dificuldade em nenhuma matéria, e não se importava em ajudar Hinata, ficou contente por ela quando as notas chegaram e viu que todo o esforço havia tido um resultado, Hinata aprendia rápido.

Com a convivência o rapaz tentava conhecer um pouco mais daquela garota de olhos tão bonitos. Descobriu que ela gostava de musicas depressivas, e de livros melancólicos, descobriu que ela odiava jiló e abobrinha, e que adorava ramem, principalmente o ramem de uma barraquinha perto da sua casa.

Hinata falava pouco de si mesma, notou o rapaz, tinha dito uma vez que não tinha uma boa relação com os pais que eram separados, contou que tinha uma irmã mais nova que se chamava Hanabi e Sasuke ficou perguntado a si mesmo se ela seria parecida com Hinata.

Sasuke sabia que Hinata era extremamente tímida, e que tinha uma baixa auto-estima das grandes, nunca conseguiu compreender porque aquela garota se sentia tão inferior.

Hinata contou que depois que terminasse o colegial o pai provavelmente a enviaria a outro país para que ela pudesse estudar administração, e assim poder liderar as empresas Hyuuga. A moça contou também que tinha um primo, que daria tudo para poder ser presidente das empresas, pois achava que ele tinha infinitamente mais capacidade do que ela, e que isso gerava muito atrito dentro de sua família.

Um dia Sasuke perguntou se Hinata gostava de alguém, a moça ficou tão vermelha e começou a gaguejar dizendo que não gostava de ninguém em especial, o rapaz riu diante daquele jeito dela responder uma simples pergunta, mas não soube explicar pra si mesmo porque se sentiu feliz ao saber que ela não gostava de ninguém em especial.

Sasuke não sabia explicar o motivo, mas adorava a companhia daquela garota singular, esperava ate que ansioso para que o intervalo chegasse e eles pudessem conversar, achava muito curto o trajeto que faziam para chegar a casa dela, mesmo indo devagar sempre acabavam chegando cedo demais, e lá se ia a garota dos olhos cor de estrelas para dentro daquela casa silenciosa, onde ele não podia segui-la.

Nos finais de semana torcia para que o tempo passasse rápido e que a próxima segunda chegasse, detestava ficar em casa sem ter nada o que fazer, sabia que poderia ir ate a casa dela, conhecia muito bem onde era, ou quem sabe poderia ligar e conversar um pouco, mas ele não tinha uma desculpa pra fazer nenhuma coisa e nem outra, e como ela nunca ligara e nem nunca tinha vindo visitá-lo, achou melhor ficar em silencio e manter o convívio apenas no meio escolar.

Sasuke gostava da companhia de Hinata e não queria perdê-la, no fundo sentia que podia confiar naquela garota, tão tímida e distante, afinal ela era o mais perto que ele tinha chegado de ter um amigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata nunca soube explicar a si mesma quando aquilo tinha acontecido, mas de repente percebeu que Uchiha Sasuke, era a única presença constante em sua vida.

Eles lanchavam juntos, voltavam da escola juntos, e Sasuke ate a ajudava com os estudos. Hinata sempre sentia-se um pouco estranha na presença do rapaz, perguntava-se porque de todas aquelas pessoas da escola, ele conversava sempre com ela, porque lanchava todo dia com ela... Mas ela nunca perguntou isso a ele, gostava demais da companhia do rapaz para se arriscar a perdê-la.

Hinata achava que Sasuke era uma pessoa incrível, ficava admirada ao ver como ele conseguia entender todas as matérias com tanta facilidade, como conseguia ser tão bom em educação física, como conseguia ser perfeito nas aulas de musica, e como simplesmente não dava a mínima para toda a bajulação que recebia.

Com a convivência Hinata percebeu que ele não era assim tão metido quanto achava no começo, Sasuke havia lhe contado que não ligava para chamar a atenção, disse que aquilo sempre havia acontecido com ele desde que ele estava no primeiro ano da escola, mas que não ligava, sabia que as pessoas só davam atenção pra ele porque tinha fama escolar, se não fosse ele seria outro.

Hinata descobriu que apesar de Sasuke fazer parte de tantos grupos escolares, que o rapaz detestava todos eles, Sasuke dizia que em um grupo escolar ninguém levava nada a serio e que todos ali queria mais prestigio, e que no final das contas sobrava tudo nas costas dele o único responsável.

A moça de orbes cor de perolas, achava engraçada a forma como o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix, criticava a tudo e todos, Sasuke sempre tinha uma critica a lançar em alguém, ou em algo, era como se nada tivesse bom para ele, Sasuke criticava a escola, os alunos, os professores, a vida, o dinheiro, entre tantas outras coisas, e no fundo de si Hinata sentia uma pontadinha de inveja daquele, garoto que tinha uma opinião formada tão forte, e criticava a tudo a sua volta. Uma vez na vida, Hinata desejava criticar alguma coisa a sua volta, que não fosse ela mesma.

Hinata descobriu que Sasuke era ambicioso, e que sua família era muito rica, uma vez ele havia lhe contado que pretendia entrar numa faculdade publica depois, que acabasse o colegial, para poder tomar a liderança, da empresa das mãos do irmão mais velho.

Sasuke nunca comentou sobre o pai e mãe, Hinata também nunca perguntou de vez, em quando ele falava do irmão, mas quando fazia isso, seus olhos ficavam frios, e sua expressão distante, e logo ele mudava de assunto.

Mas acima de tudo Hinata adorava a companhia de Sasuke, perguntava-se se o rapaz também gostava da sua. Para Hinata Sasuke, era um companheiro que estava ali, conversando com ela, ouvindo o que ela tinha a dizer, dividindo coisas simples, e isso fazia bem a ela, isso a fazia feliz.

De alguma forma, mesmo sendo tão diferentes um do outro Hinata sentia-se completa na presença daquele rapaz, sabia que isso era pura imaginação de sua parte. Sasuke nunca iria olhar para ela como uma amiga, mas isso não importava para Hinata, o que importava era que na manhã seguinte os dois iriam sentar debaixo de uma arvore dividindo a mesma comida. E então depois disso tudo ia ficar bem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando maio chegou, trouxe um clima seco e abafado, as folhas das arvores ficaram lustrosas, e os botões carregavam as copas das arvores, prometia ser uma linda primavera.

Hinata estava debruçada em uma janela, em frente sua classe, que estava de janela, porque um dos professores havia faltado, era a ultima aula de uma sexta-feira, e todos pareciam muito animados.

Não era pra menos, espalhados por toda a escola, estavam cartazes, que anunciavam o grande festival que iria acontecer, no templo budista, mais antigo da cidade de Konoha, para comemorar o aniversario de fundação da cidade.

Todos estavam animados, comentado, os casais, que iriam ao festival, ou quem iria vestir o que.

Todos menos Hinata que não iria ao festival, mas a moça não se importava, nunca tinha ido aquele festival ou a qualquer outro mesmo.

Mas Hinata tinha que admitir, não estava no seu melhor humor, sentia-se um pouco chateada, desde que maio havia começado ela e Sasuke, haviam se falado muito pouco. Com a proximidade das férias, os grupos escolares entravam em trabalho mais do que dobrado e Sasuke participava de todos os grupos da escola, ele mal tinha tempo para respirar, quanto mais para ficar conversando com ela.

A moça sabia que se sentir chateada era egoísmo seu Sasuke, tinha outros compromissos, e eram muitos, não podia ficar dando atenção a ela, uma simples aluna que não participava de grupo escolar nenhum.

Estava perdida em pensamentos, quando uma voz conhecida chamou sua atenção:

- Ei Hyuuga, pode me ajudar com esses livros aqui?

Parado na frente de Hinata, estava Sasuke, indicando a porta da sala. Com um aceno de cabeça Hinata entendeu, e entrou no local, logo atrás do rapaz.

Em cima da mesa do professor, havia duas pilhas de livros, usados na aula anterior que pertenciam à biblioteca. Entendo o que era pra ser feito, a moça carregou uma pilha de livros enquanto o rapaz já saia da sala com outra pilha nos braços.

Hinata não pode deixar de notar os olhares, inquisidores de Ino e Sakura sobre ela.

Quando a moça alcançou, o corredor o rapaz já estava bem na sua frente, indo em direção a biblioteca.

- Foi mal ter falado com você, daquele jeito na frente de todo mundo, foi pra não dar bandeira – disse o rapaz quando Hinata, finalmente conseguiu acompanhar seu ritmo.

Sasuke sabia como a moça, tinha medo, que alguém lhe perturbasse, se percebesse que eles se falavam com freqüência. Principalmente se uma certa, pessoa chamada Karin, viesse a saber disso.

- Ah não tudo bem – respondeu Hinata contente por estar podendo conversar um pouco com o rapaz, com os olhos cor de ônix.

- Aqueles grupos ainda vão me deixar louco, ta tudo uma bagunça, não agüentava mais, inventei uma desculpa e sai de lá.

Hinata sorriu, ele realmente parecia estar cansado.

Chegaram a biblioteca, o único lugar silencioso da escola, não havia nenhum aluno ali naquela hora, e a claridade do sol poente, derramava sua luz dourada por milhares e milhares de livros espalhados por aquele cômodo.

Sasuke dirigiu-se em silencio, até uma estante e começou a enfileirar os livros, seguindo seu exemplo Hinata começou a ajudá-lo.

Na frente de ambos, havia o cartaz, pintado em vermelho e dourado, com o símbolo de uma folha convidando a todos a irem ao festival.

- Quer ia ao festival comigo? – perguntou o rapaz, sem olhar na direção de Hinata.

Todos os livros que a moça segurava, caíram com um baque surdo no não chamando a atenção de Sasuke.

A moça de orbes perolados abaixou-se e começou a junta-los, Sasuke também começou a ajudá-la.

- Gomenasai – disse Hinata muito vermelha, e sem graça.

- Olha se você, não quiser ir, é só dizer não, num tem problema.

- Não! – Hinata balançou a cabeça - não é isso, quero dizer, sim, eu quero ir, é que eu apenas nunca fui em um festival.

- Nunca foi em um festival? Em que mundo você vive?

Sasuke sorriu, deixando a moça ainda mais sem graça e vermelha.

Os livros foram recolhidos, e enfileirados, nenhum dos dois, falou mais nada.

Quando iam saindo da biblioteca, Sasuke comentou:

- Me desculpe, Hinata não vou poder, te acompanhar hoje até sua casa, ainda vou ficar um pouco mais na escola.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a moça, ainda atônita com o convite.

- Passo amanhã, na sua casa às 6 horas pra te pegar tudo bem?

- Hai.

- Então até amanhã – e dizendo isso o rapaz, se afastou pelos corredores.

- Até...

Quando Sasuke, já tinha se afastado, a moça colocou a mão no coração de ameaçava, saltar-lhe pela boca. Sua cabeça girava com mil pensamentos.

"Eu e Sasuke num festival sozinhos, pensou a moça Ai Kami-sama, eu não acredito..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na manhã de sábado, Hinata acordou nervosa, como se um novelo de lã estivesse dentro das suas entranhas. Ainda tinha uma missão muito importante e difícil, tinha que convencer Hyuuga Hiashi a deixá-la ir ao festival.

Desceu as escadas, e o embrulho no estomago pareceu aumentar, quando o viu o pai já de pé na cozinha preparando o café.

Sentou-se na mesa sem conseguir olhar para o pai.

- Acordou cedo hoje Hinata, aconteceu alguma coisa?

A moça não respondeu.

- O que foi filha, você não está com uma cara muito boa.

- É que eu preciso te pedir um favor pai – disse a moça muito nervosa.

- Pois peça

- Posso ir ao festival?

Hinata fechou os olhos, ele tinha que deixa-la ir.

- No festival? Desde quando você gosta de festivais?

Hinata ficou em silencio, aquilo não era bom sinal.

- Bem, mas não vejo problema nenhum apenas me diga com quem você vai.

De repente as entranhas de Hinata que estavam se mexendo convulsivamente, pareceram desaparecer.

Ela tentou mentir, dizer que era Sakura, mas sabia que ia fazer uma cara de culpa, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada disse a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Hiashi ficou quieto analisando a filha, era a primeira vez, em anos que ela vinha lhe pedir, alguma coisa, não gostava da idéia de deixar sua filha, ir ao festival com um rapaz, mas também não podia impedi-la, Hinata tinha que crescer.

- Tudo bem pode ir – disse por fim

Hinata levantou o rosto e por um momento sorriu lindamente para o pai, fazia anos que Hiashi não à via sorrir daquela forma.

- Obrigada pai – e dizendo isso a moça, subiu correndo de volta para o quarto.

- Hinata o café...

Mas ela já não estava mais ouvindo, quem quer que fosse esse tal de Uchiha Sasuke, desejou que o rapaz merecesse aquele sorriso de sua filha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando o relógio marcava 4 da tarde, Hinata começou a se arrumar, tomou um banho com sais perfumados.

Tentava controlar o nervosismo, suas mãos estavam ligeiramente tremulas, e na sua cabeça cenas de como seria o passeio deslizavam atormentando sua mente.

Com a toalha enrolada em torno do corpo, abriu a porta de correr do guarda-roupa branco, de lá de dentro tirou uma grande caixa de cor amarelo claro, dentro da caixa dobrado de forma muito caprichosa estava seu quimono preferido, um quimono que lhe fora dado há muito tempo, pela sua avó, mãe de seu pai, a única Hyuuga que nunca havia lhe criticado.

Fazia oito anos que sua avó tinha falecido, e aquele havia sido seu ultimo presente, e o mais belo de todos, o quimono era antigo, e de um corte que com certeza já tinha saído de moda há muito tempo, mas era extremamente belo de se olhar.

A seda era impecavelmente branca, o tecido era macio e etéreo, nas bordas das mangas que iam até a altura de seus punhos havia desenhos delicados de pequeninas flores azuis, na cintura uma faixa azul-marinho destacava-se no branco etéreo.

Aquele era o quimono, preferido da avó quando ela era mais moça, e Hinata nunca havia usado-o, guardara-o com carinho para uma ocasião especial, e tal ocasião havia chegado.

Vestiu-se com todo cuidado tendo um pouco de trabalho, o tecido era leve, e ficou feliz por saber que não iria passar calor, pois prometia ser uma noite quente.

A seda marcava seu corpo delgado, e suas curvas ficavam a mostra, os seios fartos eram delineados e a cor do quimo entrava num contraste mais do que chamativo com a cor do cabelo da moça.

Quando Hinata terminou de se vestir, olhou-se demoradamente na frente do espelho, em nada a sua imagem ali refletida lembrava a da garotinha, vestida no uniforme escolar, olhando com atenção Hinata percebeu que o quimono estava agarrado demais ao seu corpo, e que provavelmente sua avó deveria ter tido um corpo muito mais 'reto' que o dela na adolescência, mas a moça de orbes prateadas não se importou com isso, sentia-se pela primeira vez na sua vida bonita.

Tentou recordar de todos, os ensinamentos da mãe a respeito de maquiagem, nunca tinha feito aquilo sozinha, nunca havia ligado para sua aparência, mas queria estar diferente, queria estar bonita... Bonita pra ele...

Na frente do espelho delineou com cuidado, o contorno abaixo dos olhos com o lápis preto, o olhar ganhou um mistério maior e a íris ficou ainda mais destacada, passou rimel nos cílios que ficaram alongados lembrando cílios de boneca, o olhar estava agora ainda mais chamativo, os lábios ganharam uma cor de cereja e um brilho, ficando vividos e convidativos para serem beijados, as maçãs do rosto exibiam um rosado saudável, nos pulsos e no pescoço, colocou uma fragrância de flores suave.

Os cabelos foram penteados e presos, no alto da cabeça com dois pauzinhos decorativos, o pescoço delgado e liso, ficou em destaque, duas mexinhas ficaram soltas ao lado das orelhas, Hinata sabia que aquele penteado não iria durar muito tempo, o cabelo era liso demais, mas não se importava, àquilo, era o máximo que podia fazer àquela hora, e não queria usar, os cabelos soltos como sempre.

Olhou-se no espelho e não se reconheceu, perguntou-se se a maquiagem estaria por demais chamativa, e se Sasuke acharia-a bonita.

Alguém tocou a campanhinha, o coração da moça saltou dentro do peito, olhou no relógio 6:05 da tarde, ele era pontual, pensou a moça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Parado em frente à porta, com as mãos ao lado do corpo, com cara de mal humorado Uchiha Sasuke esperava pacientemente, detestava usar quimono, eram desconfortáveis, feios, e não tinham bolsos onde ele pudesse colocar as mãos. Mas ele ia há um festival, e se não estivesse vestido a caráter chamaria mais atenção ainda, do que era normal. Então naquela tarde o rapaz desenterrara o antigo quimono azul marinho do guarda-roupa, que estava um pouco desbotado, era o único quimono que possuía, e usado para qualquer formalidade, tinha um corte sóbrio e elegante, num tom de azul profundo, na altura do tórax era aberto revelando um peito esculpido e surpreendentemente branco, a faixa na cintura era preta, e quase não aparecia.

Nos pés usava os tradicionais chinelos de dedos japoneses, pelo menos daqueles chinelos ele gostava eram tão confortáveis.

O rapaz pensou se deveria tocar ou não a campanhinha de novo, reparou que havia um carro na garagem o pai de Hinata, deveria estar em casa, era melhor ser paciente. Ouviu um barulho na porta, Sasuke não estava preparado para o que viu.

Parada na sua frente, estava a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

O rapaz não conseguiu conter o queixo, que caiu involuntariamente.

Hinata havia ultrapassado todos os padrões de beleza possíveis, o quimono era branco com uma faixa azul-marinho rodeando sua cintura, Sasuke perguntou-se porque a moça escondia aquele corpo embaixo de metros e metros de tecido sem graça, como o uniforme escolar. A cintura era fina, as coxas bem torneadas, os seios eram fartos, e o rapaz estaria surpreso se não tivesse babando olhando aquilo tudo.

Como se tudo isso ainda fosse pouco, ela tinha o rosto mais encantador do mundo, as orbes prateadas, estavam mais brilhantes, os cílios longos e negros balançavam graciosamente, quando ela piscava, os lábios brilhavam com a cor de uma cereja, e pareciam implorar para serem sugados. O cheiro dela era inebriante, e seus sentidos estavam turvados, ele não conseguia fazer nada apenas ficar olhando-a.

- Sasuke-kun? – chamou Hinata

O rapaz demorou a perceber, que precisava responder.

- Vamos? – perguntou a moça de novo.

- Ah sim, sim vamos.

Os dois atravessaram o pequeno jardim da casa de Hinata, e logo alcançaram à rua.

- Meu pai disse que eu tenho que estar em casa meia- noite – disse a moça sem graça.

- Sem problema – respondeu o rapaz tentando se conter.

Os dois caminhavam em silencio, não pareciam ser os mesmos que trocavam comida no intervalo, e que conversavam todo o dia.

O templo, não ficava muito longe da casa de Hinata, depois de meia hora caminhando, ouviram o barulho aumentar, e chegaram ao local do festival.

Tudo estava decorado de vermelho, e verde, havia símbolos, de folhas em todos os lugares, barracas de todos os tipos, disputavam cada canto, o cheiro bom de comida, invadia o recinto, misturado com o som de musica alto risos, gritos de gente feliz.

Hinata estava extasiada. Tudo era lindo, encantador, e animado, desejava ter vindo a um festival antes, percebeu que tinha perdido muito tempo em casa.

- O que você quem fazer primeiro?- perguntou o rapaz elevando a voz para ser ouvido.

- Não sei o que tem para se fazer num festival – respondeu a moça sorrindo.

- Vem vamos dar uma volta.

Sasuke guiou a moça no meio da multidão, Hinata olhava tudo com espanto e sorria. O templo era enorme e estava apinhado de gente por todos os lados, Sasuke mostrou os lugares preferidos das pessoas, as barracas de gincanas estavam cheias, enquanto o templo aberto vendia amuletos, de todos os tipos e para todos os gostos. A barraca de ramem, era a mais cheia de gente e o cheiro bom atraia ainda mais cliente.

Passaram em frente, a uma barraquinha de sorvete e Hinata quis um. Sasuke ficou feliz quando viu a moça corar, depois de pagar o sorvete, para ele não comprou nada, particularmente não gostava de coisas doces.

O rapaz estava contente porque ate aquele momento, não haviam encontrado ninguém da escola, mas sabia que não tardaria para encontrar alguém, a cidade era pequena e não havia muitas opções para se divertir num sábado à noite, por mais que o templo fosse grande, não era grande o suficiente para que não acabassem esbarrando em alguém, já que a maioria dos alunos estaria lá em peso. Lógico que sempre se tinha a chance de escapar para os fundos do templo que eram escuros, e cheios de arvores e sombra, Sasuke sabia que era pra lá que os casais de namorados iam quando queriam, ter um pouco mais de privacidade, e naquele momento a única coisa que ele queria, era um pouco de privacidade com Hinata, e muito mais proximidade entre eles.

Estava começando a ficar irritado com tantos olhares que a moça recebia (e ela parecia nem notar), tinha que se conter para não passar o braço por sobre os ombros de Hinata, indicando que ele a havia visto primeiro, mas sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, provavelmente a garota nem estava pensando em nada daquilo, mas era difícil para Sasuke se conter, quando tinha a garota mais bonita do festival ao seu lado e não podia nem ao menos toca-la.

Perdido em pensamentos, o rapaz nem mesmo notou quando Hinata parou abruptamente.

Viu a moça de orbes, peroladas com o rosto cheio de espanto olhar na direção de duas pessoas, viu que se tratava de duas garotas, uma tinha madeixas longas e rosas, que estavam trançadas num trança que caia do lado de seu pescoço, a outra possuía cabelos de um amarelo fulgurante presos num rabo de cavalo.

Vestiam-se com quimonos, e até mesmo Sasuke teve de admitir que, estavam bonitas, (não tão quando Hinata claro) mas mesmo assim ainda estavam bonitas.

As moças olhavam para Hinata, com uma cara de incredulidade, e até mesmo um pouco de desprezo. O rosto delas não era estranho para o rapaz, mas os nomes daquelas duas garotas não lhe viam a mente. Provavelmente deveriam conhecê-lo, já que também olhavam em sua direção.

A garota de cabelos rosa aproximou de Sasuke e Hinata, o rapaz pode ver de longe seu sorriso cínico e falso, de repente um nome estourou em sua mente Haruno Sakura, a garota que também estava na sua classe, e que havia se declarado para ele centenas de vezes. O rapaz com os olhos cor de ônix teve um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo.

- Ora, ora, ora, mas que surpresa temos aqui, Ino – disse Sakura em tom zombeteiro – se não é o tão popular, Uchiha Sasuke, com a não tão popular assim Hyuuga Hinata. Eu não sabia que vocês eram amiguinhos.

- Olá pra você também Sakura – respondeu o rapaz. Não estava disposto a deixar que aquela garota estragasse sua noite.

A moça de orbes verdes lançou-lhe uma olhar cheio de ódio, e ficou em silencio.

- Quer dizer então que você já elegeu sua preferida Sasuke? – perguntou Ino também com cara de poucos amigos.

O rapaz sabia que aquilo estava ficando complicado, aquelas duas iriam espalhar na manhã seguinte, que tinham visto Sasuke e Hinata juntos no festival, e ele era suficientemente esperto pra saber que mais da metade do seu fã-clube cairia em cima da pobre Hinata que não queria confusão.

Lançou uma olhar, em direção a Hinata, para ver o que a moça achava de toda aquela situação, ela parecia assustada e tremia ligeiramente. Sasuke sabia que ele tinha que resolver aquele problema com aquelas duas malucas.

- Só porque vim ao festival, com uma garota Ino não significa que eu tenha elegido, era para nada, muito menos para ser minha namorada se é isso que você quer saber.

Ino e Sakura ficaram espantadas, com o tom de voz frio do rapaz, mas não acreditaram em nenhuma palavra do que ele dissera, sabiam que Sasuke escondia alguma coisa.

Sentiam-se rejeitadas e enciumadas, elas haviam feito tanto por ele, tinham se declarado centenas de vezes, buscando um pouco de sua atenção e ele sempre as rejeitara. Para que? Pra escolher a sem sal nem açúcar da boba da Hinata. Isso era algo que elas não podiam permitir.

- Hinata vem comigo – disse Sakura decidida arrastando a moça, por um braço – quero falar com você.

Sasuke não achou aquilo, uma boa idéia, mas Hinata já estava acompanhando a moça de cabelos rosa, ele ia ficar de olho naquelas duas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando as duas já estavam há uma boa distancia do rapaz de cabelos negros, e da moça de cabelos cor de ouro, Sakura virou-se para Hinata com um ódio visível estampado, nos olhos esmeraldinos.

- Traidora – disse Sakura em tom sibilante – Como pode ser tão falsa comigo?

Hinata não estava entendo do que Sakura estava falando, aquelas palavras acertaram-na como se ela tivesse levado uma bofetada na cara. O rosto da moça de orbes prateadas, estava vermelho, e sua respiração acelerada.

- Sakura eu não estou entendendo, o que você está falando.

- Mentirosa – gritou a moça de cabelos rosados – Você sempre me ouviu dizer que eu gostava do Sasuke, sempre soube que eu o amava, e agora sem ligar para os meus sentimentos, você aparece desfilando com ele no festival. Você não presta sua vadia!

Hinata arregalou, os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam sufoca-la, aquilo era demais pra ela, ela não fizera nada, não tinha nada com Sasuke, eram só bons amigos. Apenas isso nada mais do que isso, não iria se importar se ele ficasse com Sakura, ou com Ino, ou com qualquer outra garota da face da terra.

- Sakura, você ta enganada eu não tenho nada com o Sasuke...

- Cala a boca – disse a moça de orbes verdes agora descontrolada – acho bom você ficar longe do Sasuke, porque ele é meu, e de mais ninguém, eu vou fazer ele me amar, e você não vai mais chegar perto dele, sua cadela...

Hinata ficou em silencio, parecia que seus ouvidos estavam zumbindo, e o mundo girava, as pernas estavam tremulas, mas mesmo assim antes mesmo de pensar as palavras já haviam saído de sua boca, num tom calmo que surpreendeu as duas moças.

- Goste você, ou não Sakura ele é meu amigo, e se ele quiser, eu vou chegar perto dele sim...

- Ora sua... – Sakura, já estava baixando sua mão em direção ao rosto de Hinata, quando um chamado fez com ela parasse.

- SAKURA – gritou a voz de Sasuke chamando a atenção das duas moças, o rapaz correu até onde elas estavam sendo seguido de perto por Ino.

- O que pensa que ta fazendo sua louca? – perguntou o rapaz encarando a moça de orbes verdes que tinha os olhos marejados – Você chamou a Hinata aqui, para dar uma bofetada na cara dela?

- Espera Sasuke me deixa explicar eu te amo, e essa garota – disse ela apontando para Hinata de modo ameaçador – ela ta querendo tirar você de mim, ela sabia sempre soube que eu gostava de você e agora...

O rapaz olhava para a moça de madeixas rosa, com uma expressão visivelmente enojada.

- Eu não quero ouvir mais nada de você – disse o rapaz com uma voz, fria e os olhos brilhando perigosamente – já disse que não quero saber dos seus sentimentos por mim, quero que você fique longe de mim e da Hinata sua maluca.

E dizendo isso carregou a moça de orbes prateados, para dentro da multidão se afastando logo das duas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Os dois andaram com passos rápidos, até se afastarem da multidão, estavam perto da entrada do templo, ali havia alguns, bancos dispersos, Sasuke e Hinata sentaram e ficaram algum tempo em silencio. O rapaz não estava gostando da expressão de Hinata, ela parecia distante, e com um rosto triste. Já ia começar a dizer alguma coisa, quando a moça começou a falar num murmúrio de voz:

- Nos éramos amigas, quando pequenas... Eu e a Sakura. Vivíamos juntas, brincando de bonecas, correndo descalças nas ruas, dormindo uma na casa da outra, naquela época parecia que seriamos amigas pra sempre...

Sasuke ficou em silencio, de alguma forma sabia que não devia interromper aquela conversa, sabia que aquilo era importante para Hinata.

- Quando entramos na adolescência, eu não sei muito bem o porquê, mas começamos a nos afastar – continuou contando a moça – nunca mais as coisas foram, como eram antigamente, não nos falamos mais, mas mesmo assim ela ainda era minha amiga, de infância. Minha única amiga de infância.

- Sasuke – disse Hinata agora olhando para o rapaz – O que ela falou é verdade, eu sabia que a Sakura gostava de você, tudo o que ela falou e fez, foi porque estava com ciúmes de mim...

- Ela não tem o direito de fazer isso – enfatizou o rapaz – eu não tenho nada com ela e nem você.

- Eu sei disso, mas ela tem sentimentos por você, à maioria das garotas da escola tem você nunca, pensou que algumas de suas atitudes poderiam ferir todas elas?

Sasuke ficou em silencio, ele não ligava para o sentimento daquela garotas, não tinha pedido para que elas o amassem, elas faziam isso porque queriam, porque eram bobas, de terem um sentimento mesmo ele sendo recusado. Não era agora que ele iria se sentir culpado por causa de algumas palavras de Hinata... Não ia mesmo.

- Olha Hinata eu não posso corresponder a todas as garotas – disse ele tentando ficar calmo – uma hora elas vão se ferir, porque realmente eu vou encontrar alguém pra mim, não posso fazer nada se vou feri-las, eu também quero ser feliz...

- Eu sei Sasuke – respondeu a moça sorrindo, um sorriso triste, com olhos os cheio de carinho – e você tem todo o direito de ser feliz, todos temos né? Mas isso não deixa de ser triste... Vai ser triste para aqueles, que não vão poder compartilhar da sua felicidade...

Hinata olhou para o céu e ficou assim, por um longo tempo apreciando as estrelas, o céu estava sem nuvens e havia milhões e milhões de pontinhos brilhantes, para a moça o céu era algo tão imenso... Ela só era mais uma pessoa numa multidão sem fim, sentiu-se tão pequena... Como se ela estivesse sozinha num cantinho do mundo...

- Eu vou sentir falta da Sakura – disse por fim, mais pra si mesma, do que para o rapaz, ao seu lado – afinal de uma maneira, ou de outra, ela era minha amiga...

Nesse momento, o rapaz se levantou e se afastou dizendo apenas:

- Espere aqui, eu já volto.

Hinata ficou sem, entender, mas esperou pacientemente, até que viu o rapaz voltando com alguma coisa nas mãos que a distancia, ela não pode distinguir.

Sasuke parou, na frente da garota que ficou sem entender aquela ação:

- Isso é pra você – ele disse estendendo, um coelhinho de pelúcia, azul com uma aparência, um tanto quanto embolorada, e com olhinhos desaparelhados – pode acreditar em mim, que era a melhor coisa que, eles tinham naquela barraca de tiro ao alvo – concluiu o rapaz meio sem jeito.

Hinata pegou o bichinho de pelúcia, achando-o a coisinha mais linda que ela já vira, em toda a vida, talvez porque ele era um boneco feio e remendado, e porque parecia uma criaturainha da qual ninguém daria bola. Amou quase que instantaneamente, quando pegou nas mãos, sentindo o pouco recheio, desfazer-se molemente em suas mãos.

- Hinata – disse o rapaz, e a moça, se assustou com aquela voz, que não lembrava nem um pouco a de Sasuke- eu não posso dar felicidades, a todas as pessoas, não posso fazer todas as garotas que sentem algo por mim, serem felizes, na verdade às vezes duvido da minha própria capacidade de achar essa tal felicidade que todos falam...

- Mas... – continuo o rapaz, na sua frente, não mais uma figura, imponente, e segura de si, mas alguém que tinha medos, angustias como qualquer outra pessoa – você é uma pessoa importante pra mim, na verdade eu acho que a primeira pessoa importante da minha vida. Por isso Hinata de alguma forma, eu quero que você esteja do meu lado, quando eu conseguir achar essa tal 'felicidade' que todos buscam...

Hinata, não soube o que responder, talvez fosse porque seu coração batia forte no peito de um modo dolorido, talvez fosse porque algumas lágrimas queriam cair, mas ela não iria deixar, talvez fosse porque toda sua alma também gritava com a ânsia de encontrar aquela tão almejada felicidade...

Pegou o pequeno coelhinho azul e o abraçou, com toda a força tentando segurar todas as emoções daquele momento.

Naquele, instante só havia um pensamento, que habitava na mente da moça de orbes, cor de perolas...

"Um dia Sasuke, você ainda vai ser feliz... Eu tenho certeza disso...".

_Continua... _

**Bem gente, espero que vcs tenham,gostado deste capitulo cheio de reviravoltas. XD **

**Tenho uma noticia meio ruizinha, semana que vem vou viajar por isso vou demorar um pouco mais que o previsto para postar a fic( dai o capitulo enormissimo XD ) por isso espero que vcs tenham paciencia, saibam que não abandonei a fic e que voltarei aqui, assim que puder :D por isso aguardem-me ! **

**Respostas das Reviews ! **

**Haruno-Sakura 19 oieeeee, hehehehe obrigada pelo elogio, fico muito feliz de saber que vc ta adorando a fic, espero que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo e que continue acompanhando a fic ! beijus e ja neh :D **

**Deby20 : oieeeeee, uaaaah capitulo dessa vez sem demora ( soh um pokinhu ) e longuissimo, espero que tenha gostado, num sei oq achar desse capitulo XDD. Fico muito feliz mesmo de saber que vc esta gostando de mais essa minha historia, é tão bom saber que tem gente que aprecia o que a gente faz :D ( sente-se nas nuves ) espero que esse capitulo tenha matado um pokito da curiosidade XDD**

**Quanto ao assunto de escrever, eu te entendo, eu demorei anos , para postar minha primeira fic, e mesmo assim ainda me cobro muito com o ato de escrever, mas pode ter certeza que se vc um dia postar qq coisa, lá estarei eu para ler com todo o carinho !!! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic !!! bejus e ja neh ! ;D **

**Oul-chan : oieeeeeeeeeee :D uaaaahhhh menina vc me mata de emoção desse jeito, nussa meu egofoi nas alturas,( caminhando nas nuves )acho que vc sabe como esse apoio e como os elogios, são importantes para quem escreve fics :D. Pode tercerteza que um dia escreverei sobre o grande Uchiha mor !u.u Obrigado pelo apoio, pelas dicas sempre super importantes, e pelos elogios, ouvir elogios de vc que é uma grande escritora me deixa imensamente feliz !!! **

**:D eu mesmo beto, minhas fics pq no momento não conheço ninguem que possa me ajudar com isso, mas se eu achar alguem certezaq ue vai ser de grande ajuda :D **

**Ja te add no msn viu !! ( desculpa a demora ) XDD espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo ! bejus e jah neh :D **

**Nylleve : oieeeeeee, hehehehehehe espero que tenha gostado de mais algunsmomentos kawias desse ultimo capitulo !!!! XDDD quem um dia jão não odioi a Karin XDDD. Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo e que continue acompanhando a fic !!!:D, bejus e ja neh **

**pamipami: oieeeeeee, gente desse jeito vcs matam a sua pobre autora do coração, fico tão feliz com esses elogios que nem sei XDD eu tbm delirei qd ela tacou o livro nele !!!! GO GO HINATA MESMO u.u XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Sim, sim afgora o negocio, tende a esquentar ;D e sim o nosso querido malevolo Uchiha Itachi fara uma pequena participação especial nos proximos capitulos aguarde XDD **

**Ahh eu vi que vc comentou na minha fic tbm " Apenas uma noite " eu tbm confesso que Gaara e Ino ainda me é um par estranho, mas até que dependendo da fic eles ficam muuuuito bunitinhus juntos, pena que escrever deles é bem dificil :D Obrigada de verdade por todos os elogios, enfim isso faz toda a diferença... Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e ja neh !!! **

**Gente como sempre, eu mesma que betei a fic por isso se algum errinho tiver escapado, as minhas vistas me perdoe **

**( Nota da autora ) **

**_Eu sou um bolinho de arroz_**

**_Meus bracinhos vieram depois_**

**_Minhas perninhas ainda estão por vir..._**

**_eu não tenho boquinha para sorrir_**

**_Porque sou um bolinho de arroz ! ( _Gomem gente num pude resistir )**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e que continuem acompanhando minha fic, muito obrigada mesmo a todos aqueles, que me mandam reviews e aqueles tbm que acompanham meu trabalho em silencio ! Obrigada de verdade !! **

**Bejus a todos e ja neh :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, ele pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei. Eu jamais teria capacidade para criar uma obra dessas, e se tivesse iria criar o Kakashi-sensei interinhu pra mim XD **

**Youuuuuuu mina !! ufa ate que enfim voltei!! gente quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora na atualização na fic! mas é que muita coisa aconteceu, eu viajei ficai mais tempo do que pretendia, meu pc morreu de novo só vorto agora, enfim demoro pra colocar a fic em ordem! ( Se podemos chamar esse capitulo de ordemO.o) mas enfim! **

**Queria agradecer, mais uma vez a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviwes!! **

**Espero que todos gostem desse capitulo! **

**Boa Leitura ! **

Quando Hinata chegou á escola, naquela manhã de segunda-feira, não sabia o que iria encontrar, por isso sentia-se tremula e nervosa

Quando Hinata chegou á escola, naquela manhã de segunda-feira, não sabia o que iria encontrar, por isso sentia-se tremula e nervosa. Desejava que as pessoas não estivessem sabendo que ela e Uchiha Sasuke, haviam ido juntos ao festival no fim de semana. Tinha esperança, que esse fato pudesse ser escondido por ela e pelo próprio Sasuke, afinal as únicas pessoas, que eles haviam visto no festival que também eram alunos da escola tinham sido Sakura e Ino.

Ao relembrar o nome da moça de madeixas rosa, Hinata sentiu novamente um certo,desconforto no estomago, não sabia como classificar aquilo, talvez fosse remorso por ter dito coisas que fizeram com que Sakura, sua amiga de infância se machucasse, mas ela também não podia fingir, também tinha sido machucada pelas palavras cruéis, e frias da 'ex amiga'.

"Talvez Sakura, esteja chateada demais, e simplesmente queira esquecer o assunto, e não conte a ninguém". Pensou a moça de madeixas negras.

Mas, Hinata sabia que aquilo era uma esperança tola, estava se esquecendo completamente de Ino, a loira alta de olhos azuis, que também a vira com Sasuke no festival. Ino podia muito bem sair espalhando a noticia em primeira mão, mesmo que Sakura estivesse chateada, e quisesse esquecer o assunto.

Hinata apertou com força os livros de literatura, contra o peito, estava a poucos passos da escola, e sentia vontade de virar e sair correndo na direção oposta. Percorrera todo o caminho lentamente, tentando evitar chegar naquele local, tinha medo. Os dedos das mãos apertavam tanto a capa dos livros que estavam começando a ficarem dormentes, ela, sabia que estava tremendo, mas tinha que continuar andando entrar, na escola o mais rápido possível e ficar lá na sala de aula, longe de todos os olhares. Respirou fundo e passou pelo portão aberto da escola.

Hinata sabia que ia ser ruim, mas ela jamais podia imaginar que aquilo fosse tão péssimo.

Quando a moça de orbes prateados cruzou o portão, todas as cabeças que estavam no pátio, de todos os alunos espalhados pelo lugar olharam em sua direção. Era como se todos estivem a sua espera. Ela continuou andando, mas era como se o tamanho do pátio tivesse aumentado do dia pra noite, tentava ignorar todos aqueles, olhares, lançados em sua direção. Alguns a olhavam com raiva, outros com desprezo, ela tentava fingir que não ouvia os comentários.

"... o que o Sasuke viu nessa garota? Ela nem é bonita, olha como é desengonçada pra andar...".

"... dizem que ela gritou, com a pobre da Sakura e a mandou calar a boca, quando Sakura foi cumprimentar os dois. Ela nem gosta de verdade do Sasuke, só esta com ele pra ter um pouco de atenção. Quem gosta de verdade dele é a Sakura...".

"Sasuke sortudo, sempre pegando as garotas mais bonitas, sera que quando o Sasuke largar a Hyuuga eu não tenho chance com ela?...".

Hinata tentava fechar os ouvidos. Mentalmente repetia a mesma frase. "Ignore, ignore, ignore, apenas ignore"...

Estava alcançando as escadas que levavam para as salas de aula quando uma garota colocou-se na sua frente rápido como um raio. Hinata foi obrigada a erguer a cabeça e encara-la.

Nunca tinha visto aquela garota, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos que desciam muito ondulados por suas costas, a pele era bronzeada e usava óculos da moda, tinha um sorriso forçado que não acompanhavam os olhos que continuam analisando qualquer mínima reação de Hinata.

- Hinata-san – disse a moça com outro sorriso falso – acho que nunca nos falamos antes, meu nome é Miiko, eu estudo no primeiro ano classe C, eu estava pensando se você não viu o Sasuke-kun por ai?

Hinata arregalou os olhos, aquela garota estava perguntando se ela tinha visto o Sasuke, todos sabiam pensou a moça de orbes prateadas, todos queriam saber qual era o relacionamento deles. Sabia que aquela garota que estava na sua frente, com olhos castanhos observadores, estava ali apenas para conseguir informações e passa-las adiante em primeira mão. Aquele assunto devia estar fazendo muito sucesso.

- Eu não o vi – respondeu Hinata com toda a sinceridade

- Ah certo – disse a moça e seu sorriso falso, vacilou por alguns instantes – é que o pessoal do grêmio ta procurando ele.

- Desculpe não o vi.

Hinata contornou a garota pronta para subir as escadas quando a moça colocou-se novamente em sua frente.

- Desculpa a pergunta Hinata-san, mas você foi ao festival nesse final de semana? – dessa vez o sorriso da moça era cheio de um divertimento gélido.

Hinata estava tremendo, não era capaz de lidar com pessoas como aquela garota parada na sua frente, podia sentir que Miiko a desprezava. Via claramente, a falsidade estampada por detrás daqueles olhos castanhos protegidos por uma lente. Ela exibia um sorriso frio e cínico, ao mesmo tempo m que olhava Hinata, avaliava, via sua fraquezas, seus medos, seus defeitos, guardava-os todos na memória para depois contar a todos que estivessem de ouvidos prontos a escutar.

Hinata, não podia suportar aquela pressão. Todos os olhares sobre ela. Dentro de sua mente uma parte dela gritava "Não me olhem, não me julguem, não me olhem sou invisível, por favor, me ignorem...".

Um bolo havia se formado, na sua garganta e ela não conseguia responder. A garota na sua frente devia estar achando aquilo um máximo, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam perigosamente...

- Hinata – disse uma voz conhecida. Sasuke vinha descendo lentamente as escadas.

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun – disse a moça chamada Miiko, transformando-se teatralmente numa tímida e ingênua colegial.

- Bom dia – respondeu o rapaz sem nem ao menos olhá-la.

- Hinata vem quero falar com você.

A moça de madeixas negras sentiu um alivio imenso ao ouvir aquilo, Sasuke estava livrando-a da presença daquela garota insuportavelmente falsa. Não se importou mesmo tendo certeza, de que ela iria sair dali correndo e avisando a todo mundo que Sasuke e Hinata estavam conversando naquele momento. Ela queria ficar livre por alguns instantes daqueles olhares.

Sasuke começou a subir novamente alguns lances de escadas e Hinata, segui-o apressadamente.

A jovem Miiko saiu dali triunfante, ela tinha muitas novidades pra contar.

Hinata seguiu Sasuke, pelos corredores, do primeiro andar, havia poucas pessoas, ali a maioria era de gente que não participava da vida socialmente ativa do colégio Konoha. Todos eles lançaram olhares para Hinata e Sasuke enquanto eles andavam.

O rapaz com olhos cor de ônix, abriu uma porta de correr ainda no primeiro andar, a sala estava escura com as cortinas fechadas, devia ser uma das salas que não eram utilizadas sempre.

O silencio pairava no ambiente, de repente o fraco escuro promovido pelas cortinas que tentavam não deixar que a luz do sol entrasse naquela ambiente foi bem vindo por Hinata.

Ela encostou-se na parede, não tinha percebido, mas estivera todo aquele tempo, prendendo o ar, respirando o mínimo possível. Mesmo assim ainda sentia-se amendrotada.

- Sasuke - Hinata disse de repente tirando o rapaz do seu silencio - estão falando da gente, todos estão comentado que nos fomos ao festival.

- Isso não deixa de ser verdade – respondeu o rapaz simplesmente.

- Eles acham que nos estamos ficando, Sasuke – Hinata sentiu o rosto corar violentamente – acham que nos dois somos namorados.

- Também não é pra tanto, eles apenas tão achando que nos dois estamos tendo um 'relacionamento sem nome. ' Oficialmente eu ainda não te pedi em namoro.

Hinata ficou espantada, com a calma do rapaz, mas logo lembrou-se ele já devia estar acostumado com tantas fofocas que corriam ao seu respeito.

- Sakura e Ino contaram que nos viram no festival – disse o rapaz – o resto foi fácil para o povo sair falando, é a melhor fofoca desde o começo do ano.

Hinata continuou em silencio, ela sabia que não era capaz de lidar com aquilo, não era capaz de viver com todos aqueles olhares pregados nela todos os dias, precisava novamente da sua insignificância.

- Temos que contar a eles – disse Hinata que não gostou, de como sua voz soou tremula – que não estamos ficando que apenas fomos ao festival como amigos, que não há nada entre nos...

- Isso não vai adiantar Hinata, nenhum deles vai acreditar na nossa versão, eles estão falando isso porque pra eles é divertido ficar comentando sobre a nossa vida. Vão falar sobre nos ate que apareça, outro assunto mais interessante, talvez demore um pouco, mas vai aparecer sempre aparece.

Hinata olhou para os próprios pés, não ia suportar tinha certeza disso, mas não havia o que fazer, sabia que Sasuke tinha razão. Ela não podia fazer nada.

- Não ligue para o que eles falam Hinata, ignore todos eles.

A moça não respondeu, ela não queria ignorar, preferia ser ignorada, era mais fácil daquele jeito.

O sinal bateu anunciando o começo das aulas era melhor irem para a sala. Sasuke não estava com o material o que indicava que ele já havia estado na sala de aula.

Saíram para o corredor, ignorando a multidão que insistia em parar e observar os dois indo em direção a sala de aula. Hinata sentia-se completamente exposta.

Na sala não foi nem um pouco diferente, quando Hinata e Sasuke entraram todos olharam em sua direção, a moça de madeixas negras cruzou o olhar por um instante com Sakura, que virou o rosto com dignidade, simplesmente ignorando-a. Hinata sabia que não haveria mais xingamentos, ou conversas, estava tudo acabado e Sakura estava se comportando como uma mulher ofendida. Não haveria desculpas entre elas.

Hinata sentou-se no seu lugar como sempre, e deu um tímido 'oi' para Shino que retribuiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Cumprimentou Kiba que não teve a mesma reação.

- Uau – disse o rapaz com olhos de fera em tom de escárnio – quer dizer que você ainda fala com que não é importante.

Hinata tentou, responder dizer com voz firme que ela não era importante, que não ligava para aquela atenção que estava recebendo, que ela era apenas amiga de Sasuke qual o problema nisso?

No entanto as palavras ficaram presas na garganta, murmurou apenas um simples ' me desculpe' e sentou-se na sua carteira. Ela não soube que Kiba sentiu-se mal depois de que viu o olhar triste dela.

Com um alivio tremendo para Hinata, a professora Kurenai entrou na sala, carregando a tão costumeira tralha de um professor com pastas, livros entre outras coisas.

Hinata concentrou-se na aula, prestaria atenção em todas as aulas tentando ignorar todo o resto, queria ficar livre de tudo aquilo. Sentiu-se muito aliviada quando as cabeças desviaram dela e foram posar na professora.

- Muito bem – disse a professora no seu tom eficiente – forme grupos de no mínimo dois e no máximo cinco, vocês vão começar a fazer um trabalho hoje que terá de ser entregue na próxima segunda, espero que todos tenham lidos seus livros.

Ouve murmúrios de desaprovação, e todos sem muito entusiasmo começaram a mudar suas carteiras de acordo, com a posição onde estavam as pessoas no grupo, Hinata olhou ao redor, Shino e Kiba, já haviam formado uma dupla e pareciam que não iriam convidá-la.

De repente um súbito pânico invadiu Hinata, com quem ela iria fazer grupo? Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, Sakura Ino já estavam juntas com mais três garotos, pareciam um grupo muito animado que faria pouco trabalho.

Olhou todos os grupos se formando com um pânico crescente que ficasse sozinha.Sem perceber seus olhos pousaram na figura no rapaz que estava ao seu lado. Sasuke parecia calmo, com o rosto sem expressão, estava mais uma vez revestido daquela película de ser inalcançável. Em nada lembrava aquele rapaz comum, que havia lhe dado um coelhinho bolorento no festival.

- Quer fazer grupo comigo Hinata? – perguntou o rapaz.

Hinata sentiu a cabeça rodar, o coração disparou, porque seus sentimentos eram tão confusos em relação aquele rapaz? Porque ele provocava nela, algo único, que ela não podia controlar... Algo que ela não sabia o que seria.

A moça balançou a cabeça positivamente. O rapaz levantou-se e juntou as carteiras de ambos.

Ele estava muito perto notou Hinata, perto demais, ela podia sentir aquele perfume que emanava dele de forma tão discreta, um perfume masculino que combinava com ele. Ela podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele, e isso fazia com que ela sentisse tremula, a presença de Sasuke a desconcertava, tudo parecia confuso, como peças de um quebra-cabeça embaralhado. Tentou tirar sua atenção do rapaz ao lado e concentrar na professora que caminhava na direção de ambos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke viu quando a jovem professora caminhou na direção da dupla que ele havia formado com Hinata, ele achava aquela professora muita bonita, era jovem com cabelos fartos castanhos e olhos vermelhos. Mesmo assim conseguia manter a sala na linha, era reservada e seria, sabia que Hinata tinha verdadeira adoração por aquela sensei.

- Sasuke Hinata – disse a jovem professora no seu tom sempre baixo – será que não poderiam fazer um favor para mim? Naruto acabou ficando sem grupo e vocês são somente dois. Teria problema se eles se juntassem a vocês?

Sasuke olhou em direção ao rapaz louro que estava conversando animadamente com outros garotos. Seu primeiro pensamento foi "Sim seria um grande problema se aquele retardado se juntasse a nos". Mas sabia que não ia poder dizer aquilo, o único problema é que ele não estava nem um pouco a fim, de ter que aturar o idiota do Uzumaki, num trabalho de literatura.

Para Sasuke, Naruto era o típico idiota feliz, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, boa gente, dificilmente tinha algum inimigo, não gostava de arrumar briga com os outros, mas também quando arrumava não fugia. Não era nem bom nem um mal aluno, era apenas estupidamente idiota.

Respirando fundo o rapaz com cabelos negros, respondeu:

- Não, não teria problema algum.

A professora lançou-lhes um breve sorriso satisfeito, e caminhou em direção ao loiro que falava sem parar. Não demorou muito para que o rapaz se juntasse a eles trazendo sua carteira.

- Cara ninguém merece ter um trabalho pra fazer em plena segunda feira – disse Naruto, com uma empolgação surpreendente.

Sasuke tentou ignorar, o comentário, tentaria ignorar ate mesmo a presença daquele idiota, que era tão chato que não havia conseguido grupo.

Abriu o livro na pagina indicada, e tentou se concentrar na leitura.

- Bom dia Naruto-kun.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça num impulso, aquela voz era de Hinata. A garota tinha dado 'bom dia ' pro idiota, e tinha usado o 'kun'. Olhou para a moça de orbes prateadas, e ficou sem fala quando viu Hinata vermelha, segurando a barra da sai sem graça, olhando com ar de sonhadora para o pateta sentado na sua frente.

- Ah bom dia Hinata-chan – respondeu o loiro sem nem ao menos notar a vergonha da moça.

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada de raiva, não sabia se era da garota de madeixas negras, naquele instante mais vermelha que uma cereja, ou se era o idiota loiro e sorridente sentado na sua frente.

Ficou se perguntando até que ponto, iam os sentimentos de Hinata por aquele besta, que era o Uzumaki. Nunca antes, ouvira Hinata falar dele, nunca antes, ouvira sequer ela pronunciar o nome do loiro. Então porque agora ela estava lá sentada toda sem jeito, com o rosto vermelho dando 'bom dia' pra ele? Desde quando Hinata se importava com o loiro? Desde quando Hinata buscava a atenção daquele garoto, que na opinião de Sasuke não era mais besta por falta de espaço.

O que ele tinha? Perguntava-se o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix, encarando o loiro que rabiscava distraidamente uma folha no caderno. Tinha o cabelo, num tom de loiro tão comum, a pele era um pouco bronzeada, era alto, mas não tão alto quanto Sasuke, era verdade que tinha olhos absurdamente azuis, mas talvez aquele fosse seu único ponto positivo. Era escandaloso e debochado, parecia que ainda estava na sexta serie, as roupas estavam sempre amarrotadas e ele parecia nem ao menos se preocupar com aquilo. Sasuke não achava que ele fosse o tipo de garoto que podia impressionar Hinata.

Afinal ele conhecia Hinata não conhecia? Eles passavam grande parte do tempo juntos, e também tinham conversado bastante, ela era uma garota calma, tímida, porque iria se importar com um paspalho escandaloso como aquele? Definitivamente, aquele não podia ser o gosto de Hinata para rapaz, ela combinava muito mais como rapaz assim como... Sasuke interrompeu o pensamento, de repente as coisas haviam ficado claras como o vidro, em sua opinião Hinata combinava muito mais com um rapaz assim como ele, Hinata combinava com alguém no seu próprio estilo.

O rapaz de olhos cor de ônix olhou para Hinata que lia agora tranquilamente o texto pedido pela professora. As faces da moça começavam a clarear novamente, e estavam delicadamente rosadas, os longos cílios negros estavam em contrastes com a pele muito alva. Sasuke achava-a perfeita em todos os detalhes, tivera muito tempo para ficar apreciando-a, tivera muito tempo em silencio ou conversando perto daquela garota. Como antes ele não percebera que estava interessado nela?

Sim definitivamente ele estava interessado por Hinata, mas não apaixonado. Sasuke tinha plena consciência que não era uma pessoa capaz de amar. Mas podia sim muito bem se interessa por alguém.

É lógico que Hinata não fazia muito seu tipo, ele gostava de meninas que pudesse falar um pouco mais, mas ate mesmo a tímida extrema daquela moça o atraia. Lembrou-se de Hinata vestida de quimono no festival e sentiu um frio na boca do estomago. Ela estava deslumbrante naquele dia, com as curvas expostas pelo tecido branco, curvas que estavam naquele momento muito bem escondidas sob o uniforme escolar.

Seria fácil se fosse com qualquer outra garota. Sasuke não era do tipo que precisava ter trabalho em conquistar uma moça em que estava interessado. Mas Hinata, não era qualquer uma, ela era sua amiga, bem os dois se consideravam amigos, e passavam bastante tempo juntos conversando, isso definitivamente era coisa de amigo, não era?

Sasuke tinha certeza de que não podia chegar em Hinata, mostrar-se interessado nela, suprir o desejo que tinha de ficar com o jovem de orbes prateadas, e depois simplesmente serem amigos de novo. Ele era homem, e já tinha aprendido que não se mistura amizade e compromissos com mulheres sem causar uma grande confusão.

Não queria perder a companhia da moça, uma companhia que era muito agradável, mas também não queria ficar passando vontade, ele era humano tinha tantas vontades quanto qualquer outro. Mas será que Hinata também tinha vontades? Será que a Hinata pode se interessar por mim? Perguntou-se o rapaz com olhos cor de ônix.

Sasuke olhou em direção a moça, e viu-a sorrir, um sorriso tímido e singelo em direção a Naruto que nem ao menos notou novamente o sangue ferveu nas veias de Sasuke e uma desagradável sensação de queimação pairou sobre seu estomago.

Se Sasuke estivesse prestando um pouco mais de atenção aos seus sentimentos, talvez percebesse que aquela queimação, e toda aquela indignação de ver Hinata sorrir para Naruto, tinha um nome: ciúmes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O sol estava quente, notou Hinata colocando uma das mãos sobre os olhos claros. A tarde de domingo estendia-se lentamente, não havia muitas pessoas nas ruas naquele dia, mas as poucas que transitavam vestiam-se com roupas leves devido ao imenso calor, quase não havia nuvens no céu.

Hinata sentia-se mais uma vez nervosa. Ficar nervosa tinha virado rotina, naquela semana. "E que semana" Pensou a moça consigo mesma agradecendo pelo fato de que o domingo havia chegado.

Lembrou-se de todos os acontecimentos. Primeiro a escola, inteira, havia comentado ( e ainda estava comentando ) de seu envolvimento ( inexistente ) com Sasuke, depois o trabalho de literatura que havia, exaurido suas forças em cima de livros que deviam pesar três quilos cada.Depois o estranho comportamento de Sasuke, que parecia estar evitando-a,durante toda a semana e por fim mas não menos importante a entrada de Naruto no seu grupo de estudo. Definitivamente era muita coisa, em muito pouco tempo para a moça de orbes prateadas. Talvez fosse por todos esses acontecimentos, que o trabalho de literatura tivesse ficado atrasado, e por isso ela caminhava naquele momento a passos lentos para a casa de Sasuke, para dar os últimos retoques naquilo.

Naruto tinha avisado que não poderia ir no domingo, por isso já tinha cumprido sua parte no trabalho, agora era com ela e Sasuke.

Hinata passou a mão, sobre o tecido fino do vestido. Ainda estava se perguntando se ir de vestido tinha sido realmente uma boa idéia. Mas estava quente demais e ela não queria passar ainda mais calor com calça, o vestido era azul clarinho, com rendas nos punhos e na gola, ia ate um pouco acima do joelho, nos pés a sandália branca combinava perfeitamente, o cabelo preso no alto da cabeça lhe dava um ar um tanto quanto infantil.

Hinata parou na frente da mansão Uchiha. A enorme casa, completamente silenciosa só serviu para que a moça ficasse ainda mais nervosa. Entrou pelo jardim como Sasuke mesmo havia dito que ela poderia fazer e tocou a campaninha. O estomago remexia nervosamente dentro dela. Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse. Hinata perdeu o fôlego diante daquela visão.

Sasuke estava parado, segurando a maçaneta na porta, o peito nu exibia músculos trabalhados e rijos, o cabelo ainda estava molhado e uma toalha branca estava sobre seus ombros. Algumas gotas caiam pela face do rapaz que parecia não se importar, usava uma calça jeans surrada com os pés descalços.

- Entra Hinata – disse o rapaz simplesmente – deve ta um calor dos infernos ai fora.

Sem mais uma palavra, a moça seguiu o rapaz que parou na sala.

- Quer alguma coisa pra beber?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

O rapaz seguiu em frente, subindo as escadas sendo seguido pela moça de orbes prateadas. Hinata estava hipnotizada pelo corpo de Sasuke, nunca tinha visto outro rapaz sem camisa, ( a única exceção fora seu primo Neji, mas primo não contava né?), as costas de Sasuke eram largas e a pele ali também eram muito branca, o cabelo dava-lhe um contraste muito bonito, e a moça imaginou-se encostando naquele corpo bem perto para poder aproveitar melhor o cheiro bom que emanava dele.

Balançou a cabeça com brusquidão, havia algo muito de errado numa amiga pensar aquilo do seu amigo. Ficou feliz ao notar que Sasuke nada percebera do seu embaraço.

- Pode entra – disse o rapaz abrindo uma porta, completamente igual, as outras num corredor imenso.

O quarto de Sasuke era grande e arejado, havia poucos moveis e todos bem masculinos, a janela era grande e tinha uma vista privilegiada da cidade, no chão um tapete estava abarrotado de livros e papeis. Sasuke largou-se no tapete pegando alguns papais na mão.

A moça continuou parada em frente à porta, sem saber muito que fazer. Ali dentro o cheiro do rapaz parecia ser ainda mais pungente.

- Pode sentar se você quiser – disse o rapaz apontando para a cama.

A moça seguiu o conselho e sentou-se no colchão extremamente macio. Imaginou-se como seria ficar deitada ali ao lado do rapaz. Fechou os olhos com força para espantar o pensamento.

Quando abriu novamente os olhos, deparou-se mais uma vez com o corpo desnudo do rapaz. Havia algo extremamente de errado ali, pela primeira vez Hinata estava sentindo-se como uma mulher, e não mais como uma menina, Sasuke já não era mais apenas seu amigo, mas também era um homem. E os dois estavam sozinhos num quarto.

A moça ficou se perguntando o que faria se aquele rapaz de olhos negros agarrasse-a naquele momento e a jogasse na cama. Qual seria a sua reação?

Sasuke percebeu que a moça olhava insistentemente para seu corpo. Sorriu de forma pouco casual provocando um arrepio na espinha de Hinata, o rapaz havia esperado muito por aquele fim de semana, talvez se ele conversasse um pouco com Hinata os dois poderiam ficar juntos, quem sabe? Afinal a Hyuuga acabara de mostrar interesse nele, não?

Mas não ia ser tão facial assim, o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix havia prometido a si mesmo que só ficaria com Hinata, quando descobrisse o que ela realmente sentia pelo paspalho do Naruto que para alivio dele não estava com os dois naquele dia.

Levantou-se e colocou uma camiseta branca lentamente, reparando que Hinata não desviava o olho dele. Aquilo podia ser muito divertido notou o rapaz.

- Não é bom um rapaz ficar sem camisa perto de uma dama – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Também não é bom uma dama vir visitar um rapaz de vestido" pensou Sasuke em silencio apreciando o vestido azul de Hinata.

- É melhor a gente começar isso logo pra terminar ainda mais rápido – respondeu a moça parecendo muito nervosa.

Não havia passado muito tempo que os dois estavam sentados no tapete, terminado o trabalho quando a porta de abriu de maneira brusca.

- Ora, ora, ora, veja quem esta aqui? Pois não é o meu querido irmãozinho Sasuke.

Hinata sentiu de maneira brusca o sangue gelar nas veias. Parado na porta de forma altiva, com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios, estava um homem parecidíssimo com Sasuke nas feições. O cabelo no mesmo tom de negro, descia preso pelas costas num rabo de cavalo, os olhos também eram negros, mas possuíam um brilho mais gélido e cruel, o sorriso falso mostrava uma frieza assustadora. Hinata não teve duvida aquele, só podia ser o irmão de Sasuke: Uchiha Itachi.

- Ora Sasuke o que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? Ou será que você, não esta nem um pouco contente em ver seu irmão mais velho? – perguntou Itachi com olhos fixados em Sasuke.

Hinata olhou na direção do amigo e viu que Sasuke mantinha o maxilar rígido, na mão uma folha de papel estava sendo amassada furiosamente. A tensão era quase que palpável no ar.

Os irmãos olhavam com ódio espantado no rosto de ambos, eram tão parecidos notou Hinata e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes...

- Olha o que temos aqui – disse Itachi desviando o olhar de Sasuke e pousando em Hinata – temos visitas. Você não cansa de me surpreender irmãozinho, eu jurava que seu gosto sexual fosse outro. Ou será que ela é sua melhor amiga e vocês estão trocando figurinhas?

Hinata sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, instantaneamente, e se amaldiçoou com isso, pois percebeu que o irmão de Sasuke havia gostado da sua reação.

- Eu só vou dizer uma vez Itachi – disse Sasuke com uma voz fria – saia do meu quarto!

- Seu quarto? Ora Sasuke, não seja ingênuo, essa casa é minha.

Hinata sentiu a tensão crescer entre ambos, por um momento pensou que o ar dali parecia pesado demais para seus pulmões, como podiam suportar tanto ódio declarado.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntou Sasuke alterando ligeiramente a voz.

- Nada em especial – respondeu o irmão mais velho dando de ombros. Hinata percebeu que ele se vestia da cabeça aos pés de preto – apenas queria saber como meu irmão, estava, fazia tempo que não nos víamos.

- Já viu agora pode ir embora.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você Sasuke – disse Itachi se aproximando do irmão mais novo – é essa sua prepotência de achar, que você pode ser melhor.

- Você é patético meu irmão – continuou o mais velho segurando a gola da camiseta de Sasuke – e é meu papel lembra-lo da sua insignificância...

Hinata, não conseguiu ver muito bem o que aconteceu logo em seguida, apenas soube que Sasuke dera um soco com toda sua força no rosto do irmão que apenas cambaleou ligeiramente sem soltar a camiseta de Sasuke.

Antes que a moça pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, a mão de Itachi voou na direção de Sasuke fazendo com que o garoto fosse parar no chão, com o lábio inferior sangrando.

- Sempre prepotente – disse o irmão mais velho limpando a boca – você ainda soca como uma moça irmãozinho. Porque não se conforma que nunca poderá me superar. Que terá de viver pelas minhas custas o resto da sua miserável vida. Você não representa nada pra ninguém Sasuke... Se você não tivesse nascido, minha mãe e meu pai estariam vivos... Por sua causa... Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno Sasuke, você não tem como fugir disso.

E sem dizer mais nada, assim como entrara o irmão de Sasuke saiu bruscamente do quarto.

Hinata sentiu que tremia, não conseguia controlar o corpo, Sasuke continuava caído com a franja na frente do rosto, ela não podia ver sua expressão. Aquelas palavras ecoavam na sua mente. O veneno delas, aquela atitude ensandecida, tudo aquilo era demais para uma pessoa suportar sozinha.

Ela viu quando Sasuke levantou lentamente, e foi em direção à porta. Ela ainda estava tremendo.

- Sasuke – o nome não foi mais do que um murmúrio, mas ele não ouviu continuou andando e saiu do quarto.

- SASUKE – gritou a moça tentando recuperar a forças nas pernas bambas.

Sai correndo atrás do amigo, viu quando ele abriu a porta e se lançou numa corrida pelas ruas, sem pensar duas vezes Hinata correu atrás dele.

No céu o sol estava escondido por pesadas nuvens cor de chumbo. Ia chover a qualquer momento. As pessoas preocupadas em não se molharem aceleravam o passo e não reparavam nos dois jovens que corriam sem rumo. Hinata esbarrava nas pessoas, e não pedia desculpa, seu foco era o garoto de cabelos negros e camiseta branca.

Ela não era boa em educação física, Sasuke corria depressa demais, mesmo assim ela não parou de correr, mesmo quando o ar inspirado pra dentro dos pulmões parecia fogo.

Hinata viu quando Sasuke dobrou uma esquina, com um ultimo esforço tentou aumentar o passo, viu quando o rapaz parou de correr e ficou em pé num parquinho abandonado. Não havia nada ali a não ser brinquedos enferrujados e quebrados. Não havia muitas pessoas que andavam por perto, o tempo havia levados todos para o conforto de duas casas, ninguém queria pegar a tempestade que estava ameaçando desabar por sobre suas cabeças.

O rapaz de olhos cor de ônix estava de costa. Hinata não podia ver seu semblante, parou atrás dele sem saber o que dizer, sem saber o que fazer, ele parecia estar alheio a tudo aquilo.

- Sasuke – chamou a moça docemente.

Mas ele não respondeu.

Tomando coragem, Hinata ficou em frente ao rapaz.

O rosto de Sasuke estava seco, e completamente frio, havia algo de distante de seu semblante, uma dor profunda e escondida, uma dor maquiada, algo escondido bem profundamente que Sasuke tentava conter naquele momento. Tudo nele lembrava desamparo. E quando o rapaz olhou nos olhos perolados da moça, ela viu claro como o vidro um desespero tão grande que fez com que sua garganta ficasse apertada.

Sasuke caminhou para debaixo de uma arvore, encostou as costas no tronco e fechou os olhos. Hinata precisava fazer alguma coisa, dizer algo, tirar o rapaz daquele estupor em que ele se encontrava.

"Vamos mecha-se diga algo" sua mente lhe ordenava.

Mas a voz não saia.

Hinata simplesmente, colocou-se ao lado do rapaz, talvez com sua presença ela pudesse mesmo que em silencio ela pudesse ajudar o amigo.

- Ele me odeia – disse Sasuke, com a voz coberta por uma repulsa sem tamanho – mas eu também o odeio... Aquele desgraçado.

- Eu não tenho culpa se a minha mãe morreu, e por isso meu pai achou que também tinha que morrer, mais que droga eu só tinha nove anos... Eu não matei meus pais...

Sasuke passou a mão nervosamente sobre o cabelo já muito arrepiado, seus olhos pareciam alerta demais, e seu rosto estava mortalmente pálido.

Hinata achou impossível alguém suportar tanta dor dentro de si.

- Não Sasuke para! –disse a moça e sua voz soou estridente, pelo menos agora o rapaz estava olhando em sua direção – não é sua culpa! Você não tem culpa da morte dos seus pais! Está tudo errado! Seu irmão ele, não podia ter feito isso... É ele quem está errado.

Hinata segurou a mão do rapaz, que estava fria.

- Não se martirize ainda mais...

Mas a moça nunca chegou a terminar a frase.

De repente a boca de Sasuke estava grudada na sua, sugando todo o ar que havia em seu corpo, fazendo sua mente rodar. Ela sentiu o corpo ficar mole, quando a língua de Sasuke invadiu sem piedade sua boca, sentindo como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo.

Os sons ficaram indistintos, e o mundo parecia ter sido trancado lá fora.

Hinata sentiu o corpo tremer e vibrar, quando Sasuke prensou-a contra o tronco da arvore fazendo com que seus corpos roçassem. As mãos do rapaz buscavam o corpo a moça que não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo do beijo, feroz e devastador, havia um desespero sem fim ali naquele beijo. Um desespero tão grande que Hinata achou que não conseguiria suportar mais um só segundo.

"Está errado" dizia uma voz dentro da mente da moça. "Esse beijo, é um erro, vocês só vão sofrer, sofrer ainda mais"

Sasuke agarrava o corpo de Hinata, com força era como se ele se soltasse de Hinata ele fosse desaparecer.

As línguas brigavam, se mordiam, havia dor ali, dor e desespero.

Dentro da mente da moça algo, parecia soar como um alarme. "Afaste-se dele" Ele é seu amigo! Isso está errado"

'Não Sasuke, não me beije, continue a ser meu amigo, vamos ficar em silencio debaixo da arvore na quadra, não quero perder sua companhia, não me beije, seja meu amigo apenas meu amigo, se você me beijar, você vai me deixar depois, eu não quero mais ficar sozinha. Não!"

Hinata não sabia se eram as lagrimas que molhavam seu rosto, ou a chuva que começara a cair, de repente ela e Sasuke encontravam-se ensopados mesmo protegidos parcialmente pelos galhos da arvore. O vento fustigava o parquinho.

Eles continuavam a se beijar... Aquilo era demais pra ela, não podia suportar, os pensamentos eram um turbilhão sem forma e sem cor... Havia apenas o desejo de não estar mais sozinha. "Por favor, pare" implorava silenciosamente a moça.

- NÃO! – sem conseguir pensar direito Hinata empurrou o rapaz com toda a força, fazendo com que o beijo fosse interrompido bruscamente. Sasuke não estava equilibrado sem conseguir se segurar, o rapaz caiu de costas no chão.

Hinata levou as mãos à boca, o corpo tremia. Aquilo tudo era uma loucura!

Os olhos do rapaz estreitaram perigosamente.

A chuva não parava de cair, eles estavam encharcados, e agora o rapaz tinha a roupa suja de barro.

- Sasuke – disse a moça tentando ajuda-lo a se levantar

- Não me toque! – disse o rapaz alterando a voz – eu sabia você é igual a todas, aquelas garotas. Você apenas fica comigo pra conseguir um pouco da minha fama! Pra chamar a atenção dos outros!

- Isso, não é verdade...

- É VERDADE SIM – gritou o rapaz – GARANTO QUE SE FOSSE O IDIOTA DO UZUMAKI, VOCÊ NÃO O TERIA EMPURRADO!

- PARA! – gritou a moça tampando os ouvidos.

Tudo ficou em silencio, só havia o som continuo da chuva.

Então de repente tudo parecia ser demais para a moça de orbes prateadas. O choro veio como uma onda que não pode ser contida, e as lagrimas que se misturavam com os pingos de chuva, tinham um gosto amargo demais.

O rapaz de olhos negros, e gélidos ficou em silencio. Afastados um dos outro, cada um suportando da maneira que conseguia o fardo que lhes havia sido designado.

Hinata já não conseguia mais se importar, se estava chorando na frente de Sasuke. Seu coração estava dolorido, e havia ali uma tristeza profunda, que dava a impressão que nunca ia desaparecer... Se ela ao menos pudesse dizer algo, que tirasse a tristeza do rosto dele... Se ela ao menos pudesse fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para que ele se sentisse melhor...

" Desculpe-me Sasuke" pensou a moça consigo mesmo entre as abundantes lagrimas. "Desculpe, mas eu não posso, não sou forte, não conseguiria suportar ver você se afastar de mim, depois de um beijo, quero que fique comigo"... "Eu sou tão fraca, tão egoísta...talvez se eu fosse mais forte, então você poderia me ver como sua heroína, eu lhe diria que tudo iria ficar bem, mesmo sem ter a certeza de nada, então poderíamos dar um jeito de esconder os problemas, fingir que eles não existem, e continuarmos...Eu seria a sua heroína, aquela garota forte, que você sempre iria admirar. Me desculpe, mas eu não sou forte, nem uma heroína... Eu sou apenas uma garota fraca demais, para suportar toda essa dor..."

A força da chuva, parecia estar diminuindo, o vento não soprava agora com tanta força. Nenhum dos dois percebeu quando ele se aproximou.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui?

- Naruto-kun... – foi à única coisa que Hinata conseguiu pronunciar.

- Hinata-chan, o que ta acontecendo aqui? Por que você ta chorando? Sasuke você ta sujo de barro...

De repente o loiro parou de falar, havia ali alguma coisa muito seria acontecendo entre os dois.

- Desculpe Naruto-kun, mas não esta acontecendo nada – disse a moça – eu preciso ir embora agora, nos vemos depois...

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Hinata virou as costas e caminhou na direção de onde viera.

- Ei Hinata espera! – gritou o loiro – Sasuke, você não vai falar nada?

O rapaz, de olhos cor de ônix olhou para o loiro de forma gélida. O loiro percebeu o desprezo naquele olhar, mas não se importou.

- Você vai voltar pra casa? – perguntou Naruto.

Sasuke ficou em silencio. As coisas tinham saído do seu controle. Hinata tinha ido embora, e agora ele tinha que suportar o cara mais idiota da face da terra. Mas não ia durar muito. Ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de aturar aquele idiota.

- Quer ir lá pra casa? – perguntou o loiro balançando os ombros – hoje é dia de ramem lá, sabe meu avô até que cozinha bem. Você pode ficar lá até se sentir melhor pra voltar pra casa. Não precisa necessariamente falar comigo se não quiser.

Sasuke olhou para o loiro com olhos de desconfiança, o que ele pretendia com tudo aquilo? Viu que o rapaz carregava na, mão uma sacola de supermercado, com a outra sustentava o guarda-chuva negro acima da cabeça. A chuva agora era apenas uma garoa fina.

- Por que ta fazendo isso? – perguntou o moreno

- Porque pra você, tudo tem que ter um motivo? Vem, vamo logo, ou meu avo vai achar que eu me perdi no caminho – e dizendo isso o loiro lanço-lhe mais um daqueles seus sorrisos idiotas.

Sem ter alternativa, já que Sasuke não pretendia voltar pra casa, seguiu em silencio Naruto.

O loiro caminhava lentamente, Sasuke nunca tinha andando por aquelas bandas da cidade, era um bairro simples, bem diferente do bairro onde ficava a mansão Uchiha. Havia crianças, brincando na rua, e roupas molhadas penduradas nos varais. Era um ambiente, do qual ele não estava acostumado, mas até que o agradava.

O loiro parou numa casa simples como as outras, havia apenas um pequeno portão e um muro baixo, o jardim estava mal cuidado, o cheiro de terra molhado era uma delicia.

Naruto abriu a porta da sala, uma lufada de ar quente invadiu o rosto de ambos.

- TADAIMA – gritou o loiro.

- Naruto! – gritou a voz de um homem, tão escandalosa como a do loiro - traga-me logo esse maldito macarrão, a água vai evaporar desse jeito.

- Hai, hai – disse o loiro tirando os sapatos, e virando para Sasuke completou – pode entra não, se preocupa com a sujeira, só tem homem na casa mesmo.

Pela primeira vez o moreno ficou sem graça, percebeu que estava sem sapatos, e se sentiu um idiota, por isso. A casa era arrumada, os cômodos pequenos eram abarrotados de moveis extravagantes, parecia à casa de uma família normal.

- Por que demoro tanto pra ir compra o macarrão? – perguntou um homem que parou na frente de ambos.

O homem era alto notou Sasuke, tinha ombros largos, o cabelo era completamente branco, e caia preso num rabo de cavalo, vestia um avental florido que não combinava em nada com ele. O moreno achou aquilo, um pouco engraçado.

- Porque, não me disse que ia trazer visitas Naruto, eu teria arrumado a casa melhor.

- Sasuke esse é meu avô – disse o loiro com um imenso sorriso na cara.

- Prazer meu jovem, meu nome é Jiraya. – estendeu uma mão enorme, para que o moreno o cumprimentasse.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Bem, Sasuke a comida vai ficar pronta daqui a pouco, espero que aprecie ramen. Modéstia parte eu cozinho muito bem – completou-o dando uma piscada.

Sasuke pensou que estivesse vivendo um pesadelo sem fim. Ou quem sabe ser doido fosse hereditário na família do Naruto. O avô de Naruto, não se importara dele estar enchendo sua sala de água, ou sujo de barro e descalço, simplesmente havia ignorado tudo aquilo, como se fosse um mero detalhe insignificante.

- Bem vou terminar de preparar nosso jantar – e sem dizer mais nada o tal Jiraya saiu em direção da cozinha.

- Vem comigo Sasuke- disse o loiro – você ta precisando de um banho.

Naquele momento, o moreno achou que talvez, fosse melhor virar as costas, e sair andando, começava a sentir uma incomoda sensação de culpa. Havia pensando tão mal de Naruto e agora aquele garoto, levava-o pra sua casa sem mais cerimônias, não queria aquilo, não queria dever favores a ninguém.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora – disse o moreno sem se mexer.

- Acho melhor você, calar a boca e subir logo pro banheiro – disse o loiro num tom autoritário – já falei que não tem problema você ficar aqui.

Sem conseguir retrucar, o moreno seguiu Naruto pelo corredor.

Sasuke tomou um banho rápido. Quando entrou no quarto de Naruto, havia em cima da cama, um short preto e uma camiseta laranja. Não era nem de longe as roupas que estava acostumado a usar, mas estavam limpas e secas e isso era o que importava. A camiseta ficara um pouco apertada, mas ele também não ligara para esse detalhe.

Quando voltou para o banheiro, para dar um jeito nas roupas sujas, percebeu que elas tinham sumido, ficou sem graça, na sala a poça de água e a sujeira que ele havia feito tinha sido limpa. Sasuke não sabia o que pensar.

Fez o caminhou de volta, e ficou na sala, Naruto estava tomando banho, em cima de uma mesinha de centro havia vários retratos. Sem pensar muito o moreno começou, a olhá-los.

Eram pessoas normais, notou o rapaz, havia a foto de uma mulher com um bebe no colo, devia ser a mãe de Naruto, o homem ao lado era uma replica maior do loiro. Sem duvida era seu pai.

Havia varias fotos, como aquelas pessoas rindo felizes. Sasuke lembrou-se que na mansão Uchiha não havia nenhuma foto.

- Esse é meu filho – disse uma voz que o moreno reconheceu como sendo de Jiraya – ainda me surpreendo, como Naruto é parecido com ele.

Sasuke achou que devia responder alguma, coisa por educação. Mas nada lhe veio a mente, o velho pareceu não se importar. Naruto saiu do banheiro com uma toalha em volta do pescoço.

- O jantar ta pronto – anunciou Jiraya.

Sasuke jamais tivera um jantar como aquele. A comida estava boa, e ninguém se importou por ele ter ficado a maior parte em silencio, apenas ouviu as historias de Naruto e de seu avô.

Talvez fosse melhor, o moreno reavaliar o conceito que ele tinha daquele loiro.

Quando, o jantar acabou Sasuke agradeceu, pela comida, e pela hospitalidade, avô e neto pareceram não se importar. Como se ter uma pessoa estranha dentro da sua casa fosse absolutamente normal.

Naruto pediu, pra que Sasuke o acompanhasse, e os dois foram se sentar na varanda daquela casa. O céu antes coberto de nuvens estava estrelado, e parecia ainda mais azul. As estrelas cintilavam, a lua era só um pequeno arco no céu.

Aquele estava sendo o dia mais estranho na vida de Sasuke. Ele não queria pensar em nada do que acontecera.

- Você não vai me contar o que aconteceu? – perguntou o loiro tranquilamente.

Sasuke, não respondeu, não era que não quisesse contar, apenas não estava conseguindo.

- Não precisa se não quiser

O loiro sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke sem maiores cerimônias.

- Sabe todo mundo tem problema – disse ele – cada um tenta enfrentar da melhor forma que consegue. Até um tempo atrás, eu também não conseguia falar dos meus problemas.

Sasuke ficou em silencio ouvindo.

- Faz um ano que meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, foi assim de repente, a gente tava voltando de uma viagem e o carro bateu, eu fiquei quase três meses no hospital, quando sai de lá eu tinha perdido o enterro do meu pai e da minha mãe. As pessoas disseram que tinha tido muita sorte de escapar vivo. Eu não considero isso sorte.

- Eu morava numa cidade bem maior que essa – continuou Naruto – lá era legal, tinha muito mais coisas que aqui. Quando o acidente aconteceu, meu mundo desabo, perdi as pessoas que mais amava, tive que vir morar nesse fim de mundo, com um avô que fazia anos que eu não via. No começo, eu detestava esse lugar, detestava meu avô, tudo era detestável pra mim. Foi complicado aceitar essa nova realidade, ainda não é fácil. Eu não me considero um cara de sorte por ter escapado do acidente com vida, me considero um cara de sorte, por ter tido uma família legal mesmo que por pouco tempo. Sou um cara de sorte, porque mesmo perdendo, a minha família, eu ainda tenho um cara que se preocupa comigo. Tem muita gente que não tem a mesma sorte que eu.

Sasuke considerou-se naquele momento, uma pessoa de pouca sorte.

- Eu não sei por que a Hinata-chan tava chorando, acho que vocês devem ter brigado sei lá...

- Ela gosta de você – disse o moreno com o coração doendo.

- O que de mim? Cara como você é cego! To certo! – disse Naruto e soltou uma gargalhada – Olha pode acreditar, a Hinata-chan, não gosta de mim.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque eu reparo nela – respondeu o loiro simplesmente – ela olha pra mim com admiração, e isso não tem nada a ver com amor.

- E porque ela iria te admirar?- perguntou Sasuke meio irritado.

- Não sei, pergunta pra ela, ela num é sua amiga?

O rapaz de olhos cor de ônix lembrou-se do beijo.

- A Hinata-chan se importa com você Sasuke, e você também se importa com ela.

O moreno não sabia o que dizer aquela, era uma conversa tão estranha.

- Acho que eu a magoei.

- Peça desculpas – respondeu Naruto – já é um começo.

De repente, o moreno ficou com medo de que ela não o desculpasse.

- Eu sou mesmo um idiota

- Só de vez em quando cara – e dizendo isso Naruto deu uns tapinhas, na costa de Sasuke – Sabe, eu acho que você ainda não conhece, a Hinata por completo, acho que ninguém conhece, ela é tão fechada e tímida que fica difícil se aproximar. Mas eu tenho certeza, de que magoaria muito mais ela, se vocês não se falassem mais.

Os dois ficaram ainda muito tempo sentados em silencio na varanda. Tanto tempo que os olhos de Sasuke começaram a ficar pesados de sono, a brisa acariciava o rosto do rapaz.

"Hinata, pensou o moreno com a mente nublada pelo cansaço, do dia e pelo sono. O que você fala, para as paredes, do seu quarto quando está sozinha?"

Quando já passava da meia noite. Naruto e Sasuke entraram pra dentro, um colchão macio, foi colocado aos pés da cama do loiro, Sasuke não soube o que dizer. Naruto entendia o silencio dele.

Quando eles já estavam deitados, no escuro e no silencio total, o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix se lembrou do trabalho de literatura, as folhas do trabalho estavam espalhadas pelo tapete do seu quarto.

- Naruto

- Que?- respondeu o loiro com voz engrolada de sono

- Acho que a gente vai tirar nota vermelha, no trabalho de literatura, o trabalho ta na minha casa, incompleto.

- Uma nota vermelha a mais, a menos não vai fazer nenhuma diferença – respondeu o loiro antes de cair no sono.

Era a primeira vez que Sasuke ia tirar uma nota vermelha. Ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com aquilo.

_Continua... _

**Uaaahhhh gente e ai oq acharam? pode falar isso ta com mais reviravolta do que novela mexicana neh . **

**Tenho de admitir que esse fic me surprende, acho que ela tem vida propria!! Estou esperando comentarios, dizendo se vcs gostaram ou não se ta legal ou não. A opinião de vcs é muito importante pra mim ! por isso mandem reviews é rapidim é num dói, eu fico aqui esperando !! **

**Respostas das reviews ! **

**Haruno-Sakura19 : oieeee menina, nossa eu fico realmente muito feliz qd alguem elogia minha fic !! fico feliz que esteja gostando do meu trabalho! Tomara que vc tenha tbm gostado desse capitulo completamentye doido! XD continue a ler a fic beijus! :D **

**pamipami :oieee menina !! XDDDD definitivamente a Hinata é coitada um dos seres mais detestados daquela escola, coitada soh pq o Sasuke gosta dela XDD, bem a Sakura foi bem malvada sim, mas ela tbm tava cega pelo ciumes, afinal ela gosta dele de verdade ! mas fazer oq neh nessa fic é Sasuke da Hinata e ninguem mais tasca! Espero que tenha gostado da pequena particiapção especial do nosso irmão malevolo Itachi ! eu num gostei -.- falto alguma coisa, mas eu ainda pego o jeito de trabalhar com ele! espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic! beijus :D **

**Anii Uchiha-Hyuuga : oieeeeee nossa que bom que vc ta gostando da fic!! hehehehe cheia de reviravoltas! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo! e que continue acompanhando a fic! beijus :D **

**Sophia. Dilua : oieeeee uaaahhh que bom que vc gostou! concordo com vc momento festival foi bem kawai, num resisti ! espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo e que continue acompanhando a fic! beijus :D e obrigada por ter esperado .**

**Uchiha Haito : O.O nossa nossa muito obrigada pelos elogios fiquei muito feliz ! principalmente pq essa é minha primeira fic UA, e é muito dificil escrever algo completamente distante do mundo 'normal' de Naruto. Obrigada de verdade pelo incentivo vou tentar estra sempre fazendo meu melhor! espero que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic! beijus :D **

**nyo-mila : uaaahhhh gomem gomem, em primeiro lugar pela demora, eu sei como é horrivel ficar esperando novos capitulos de fic, afinal eu tbm sou uma leitora compulsiva e fanatica . eu fiquei muito feliz com seus elogios, que bom que vc gostou tanto assim ! obrigada de verdade pelos elogios. Espero que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo e continue a acompanhar a fic! :D beijus **

**Oul-chan : uaaahhhhhh meus deus pq sera que seus comentarios me deixam nas nuvens? talvez seja pq eu considero que vc enteda de fic muito mais que eu, por isso os seus elogios são tão importantes. Eu nunca vou me esquecer das dicas que vc me deu, no começo dessa fic, foram super importantes!! fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da minha Sakura, ela não é má, é apenas cega de ciumes pelo cara que ama, quanto a Hinata é uma garota que tem sentimentos profundos e complicados, aahhhh eu sou suspeita de falar afinal eu adoro aquela garotinha de olhos brilhantes!! . Eu fico muito contente que vc goste dos meus elogios!! Acredite garota vc os merece muito !! Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo ! continue acompanhando a fic! bejus ;D **

**Deby 20: oieeeeee, nossa fala a verdade esses pcs só dão trabalho neh ! o meu tbm resolveu morrer ( o Hd dele pifo) tbm tive que formata tudinhu, enfim isso aqui ainda ta uma bagunça! eu fico contente que vc tenha conseguido ler a fic mesmo que tenha demorado um pokinhu uuaaaahhh que bom que vc gostou !! fico sempre muito feliz com seus elogios! gomem pela demora viu . espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo! continue acompanhando a fic! beijus :D **

**Uaaahhh gente é isso ai, me desculpe mais uma vez pela demora, espero que tenham gostado desse ultimo capitulo, mas caso ele não tenha sido do agrado eu quero ouvir a opinião de vcs! fico esperando! . **

**Obrigada mais uma vez, a todos aqueles que leem minha fic principalmente, aqueles que me mandam reviwes ! adoro todos vcs ! bejus e ja neh :D **

**Ps : Capitulo betado por mim mesma, por isso se me escapou algum errinhu gomem . **

**Ps2: escrevi esse capitulo inspirada pelo anime Nana, que eu recomendo a todos ( finalmente eu vou saber como vai ser o final . ) e pelo livro protegido pelo porto da nora roberts presente que eu ganhei de uma pessoa que amo muito! kami-sama abençoe essas duas obras primas ! Amem XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao mestre Kishimoto-sensei, eu apenas tenho um caderno de Naruto com um monte de adesivos legais XDDD ( Kakashi-sensei ainda é meu u.u ) **

**Mina, ai ta mais um capitulo da minha fic, quero me desculpar desde já pelo capitulo fraquinho e curtinho, gomem gomem, mas é que precisava desse capitulo para que o proximo pudesse ficar encaixado certinhu -, enfim eu espero que esse capitulo possa agradar! **

**Agradeço desde já as reviews que eu recebi, nunca pensei que minha fic UA, pudesse agardar tanta gente, isso me deixa muito feliz e emocionada ! -**

**Respostas das Reviews no final do capitulo **

**Boa leitura ! **

- Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar na desculpa que vocês estão em dando – disse Kurenai, a professora de literatura com cara de poucos amigos

- Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar na desculpa que vocês estão em dando – disse Kurenai, a professora de literatura com cara de poucos amigos.

Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata, parados na frente da professora, tentavam sair daquela situação.

- Mas, nos já explicamos professoras – respondeu Naruto colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e fazendo uma careta – nos três tivemos problemas pessoais, e bem não tivemos tempo de terminar o trabalho.

Hinata e Sasuke continuavam em silencio, com certeza a professora de olhos vermelhos não ia aceitar uma desculpa, tão fraca como aquela.

- Vocês tiveram uma semana inteira para terminar o trabalho, e você está tentando me dizer Naruto que vocês três tiveram problemas pessoais ao mesmo tempo? – Kurenai, fez uma cara de quem não estava acreditando em nada daquela historia.

- Sabe professora, coincidências acontecem – respondeu o loiro como se aquilo não fosse importante.

- E que tipo de problemas pessoais, vocês três tiveram – perguntou Kurenai encarando os três firmemente.

- Problemas pessoais, eu já disse – respondeu Naruto fazendo outra careta.

A professora encostou as costas na cadeira, e cruzou os braços, seu rosto estava muito serio.

- Então lamento, mas os três esse bimestre vão ficar com nota vermelha na minha matéria.

- Mas... – tentou protestar Naruto

- Nada de, mas, Uzumaki – interrompeu Kurenai – vocês não me entregaram o trabalho na data, estipulada, agora alegam que os três tiveram problemas pessoais, e não querem me contar que tipos de problemas são esses. Talvez se algum de vocês tivesse ficado doente, daí sim seria uma desculpa razoável, mas acho muito difícil os três ficarem doentes ao mesmo tempo. Portanto, os três vão ficar com nota vermelha, porque não darei mais nenhum aprova esse bimestre, isso é para aprenderem a serem mais responsáveis.

Hinata encolheu-se toda, era a primeira vez em sua vida que estava levando um sermão. Sasuke tentou ficar impassível aceitando a primeira nota vermelha de sua vida. Naruto não parecia nem um pouco preocupado.

- Agora vocês podem sair, ou vão perder todo o intervalo.

Os três se encaminharam para o corredor, que naquele momento estava vazio. Somente quando estavam há uma distancia razoável, da sala foi que Naruto abriu a boca.

- Ahh! – disse o loiro alterando a voz – essa professora, é muito chata, custava ter acreditado no que a gente tava falando? Não estávamos mentindo. To certo!

- Ela não ia acreditar na gente, afinal nenhum de nos iria dizer, qual era o tal problema pessoal – respondeu Sasuke.

- Ainda não acredito, é minha primeira nota vermelha – disse Hinata.

- Calma Hinata-chan – respondeu Naruto sorrindo para a moça de madeixas negras – você recupera, tenho certeza.

Hinata sorriu. Era incrível como Naruto sempre conseguia anima-la.

- Pelo menos a gente, já sabe que não vamos ter prova de literatura esse bimestre, eu iria detestar se tivesse que ler mais algum livro – disse Naruto sorridente.

- Ainda acho tocante, Naruto você prezar tanto a sua burrice – disse Sasuke tirando sarro do loiro.

- Que foi que você disse o certinho? – perguntou Naruto mostrando o punho fechado, para Sasuke.

- Te chamei de burro – retrucou o moreno.

- TEME! – foi à única coisa que o loiro respondeu, antes de ficar trocando pequenos, socos e empurrões, com Sasuke.

Vendo aquela cena, que seria impossível acontecer alguns meses atrás, Hinata sorriu. Sasuke tinha arranjado um novo amigo. Ela ficava feliz por ele.

Se empurrando, e xingando Naruto e Sasuke alcançaram o pátio da escola, repleto de alunos, seguidos por Hinata logo atrás.

- Acabo com a tua raça depois engomadinho – disse o loiro sorrindo – agora eu vou atrás da Sakura-chan.

- Covarde – respondeu Sasuke provocando.

- Você vai ver só quem é covarde depois que eu tiver quebrado seus dentes Sasuke – respondeu o loiro já se afastando.

Sasuke sorriu vendo, Naruto se afastar pelo pátio.

O silencio pairou entre Sasuke e Hinata, era algo constrangedor ficar ali em pé sem saber o que dizer, sem saber como se comportar. Por causa de um único momento, ambos estavam se comportando quase como se fossem estranhos.

- Como você ta?- perguntou o rapaz, quebrando o silencio.

- Eu to bem, e você?

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça, respondendo que estava bem. Mais alguns minutos de silencio, aquilo era tão horrível.

- Sabe Hinata, acho que a gente precisa conversar.

A moça ergueu os olhos perolados na direção do rapaz, Sasuke conseguiu ver claramente estampado ali, incerteza, e segurança... Mágoa.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que enfrentar aquela conversa, talvez a ultima conversa que teria com Sasuke. Tinha repetido milhões de vezes pra si mesma, que estaria pronta quando o momento chegasse, mas agora ali de frente com aquele garoto, dizendo que eles iriam conversar, a ultima coisa que Hinata sentia era que estava preparada. Novamente o medo a engolfou, como se fosse uma rajada de vento frio, fazendo seu corpo tremer. A imagem do beijo de ambos debaixo da chuva explodiu mais uma vez em sua mente. Ela não podia fugir pra sempre, muito menos fingir que nada daquilo havia acontecido. Estava na hora de resolver as coisas.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a moça simplesmente, tentando conter o tremor involuntário.

- Eu vou ficar hoje no grêmio, então não poderemos almoçar juntos, mas quando as aulas acabarem, eu te levo até a sua casa e a gente conversa.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça, os olhos baixos, encarar o rosto do rapaz era quase que impossível.

- Então até logo – disse o rapaz se afastando.

Hinata ficou parada na frente, das escadas, que levavam até as classes, mais uma vez a solidão entrou no seu coração. Perguntou a si mesma, o que faria quando não tivesse mais a amizade de Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A tarde desceu rápida, no céu o sol ainda estava alto quando o sinal bateu liberando a classe de Hinata, o professor de educação física tinha faltado, como aquela seria a ultima aula a classe foi dispensada.

Parada na frente de uma das janelas, Hinata esperava Sasuke sair, da ultima reunião com o grêmio.

A porta de correr se abriu, e de lá saiu um grupo de seis pessoas que foram em direção as suas classes, o ultimo a sair foi Sasuke, ele trancou a porta e os dois foram em direção ao portão em silencio.

Sasuke mantinha-se em silencio, não sabia como começar aquele assunto, não sabia muito bem que palavras usar, apenas não queria ver estampado nos olhos daquela garota, mais nenhum sinal de mágoa.

Hinata era importante pra ele, bem mais importante do que ele conseguia explicar pra si mesmo. Sabia que tinha a magoado com aquele beijo, mas não podia dizer que estava arrependido, tinha sido muito mais do que ele esperara só que não era somente os beijos daquela garota que ele desejava, ele também queria sua companhia, sua amizade, queria que as coisas voltassem a serem como antes, quando não havia aquele silencio incomodo entre os dois.

Eles estavam se aproximando muito rápido da casa da garota e ainda estavam em silencio, Sasuke olhou ao redor e viu a ameixeira que ficava perto da casa de Hinata, algumas flores já haviam desabrochado, lembrou-se da primeira vez que fizera aquele caminho, na companhia de Hinata, tinha a impressão de que já fazia muito tempo. O rapaz parou de andar.

- Você ta com pressa de chegar em casa?- perguntou o rapaz, encarando a arvore.

A moça, não entendeu muito bem a pergunta, mas a verdade era que realmente não estava com pressa.

- Não.

- Então vem aqui. - falou Sasuke se encaminhando para o outro lado da rua, onde ficava o gramado e a ameixeira.

Hinata não soube muito bem o que dizer, apenas seguiu o rapaz, e sentou-se ao seu lado debaixo da arvore.

Ficou por alguns minutos reparando, a cidade lá embaixo e suas casinhas de telhados de varias cores. No céu havia apenas uns fiapos de nuvens que deslizavam ao sabor do vento. Hinata tinha a nítida impressão de que já estivera ali antes.

Hinata viu quando o rapaz começou a tirar o paletó escolar, ficando apenas com uma camiseta branca.

- As roupas do Naruto são apertadas – comentou Sasuke.

Hinata não entendeu o comentário, vendo a expressão da moça Sasuke continuou.

- Eu fiquei na casa dele ontem, então de manhã ele me emprestou o uniforme reserva dele, ficou meio apertado em mim, mas deu pra usar.

Hinata sorriu, sentiu-se mais aliviada ao saber que Sasuke, não havia voltado pra sua própria casa. Sentia um pouco de remorso por ter saído da pracinha, tão depressa sem dizer ou fazer absolutamente nada.

- Até que aquele baka, não é tão bobo assim – comentou o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix.

- Naruto-kun é uma boa pessoa.

- Você gosta dele Hinata?

A moça sustentou pela primeira vez, naquele dia os olhos inquisitivos do rapaz. Sentiu o rosto ficar quente, sinal de que estaria vermelha. Desviou o olhar, e encarou qualquer coisa ao redor, o coração batia num ritmo descompassado dentro do peito. Somente Sasuke era capaz, de fazer o coração de Hinata bater naquele ritmo.

- Eu não gosto dele, na forma que você está pensando – respondeu a moça simplesmente.

- E que forma eu estaria pensado?

- Eu não gosto do Naruto, como se ele pudesse vir a ser meu namorado Sasuke, eu não consigo explicar o que sinto por ele... Apenas tenho certeza de que não é amor.

Sasuke ficou mais alguns instantes em silencio. Ele tinha certeza de que podia confiar na resposta de Hinata.

- Por que você o admira tanto Hinata – perguntou o rapaz dessa vez, sem olhar pra moça.

Hinata olhou mais uma vez, para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado. O perfil de Sasuke parecia serio e ate mesmo maduro demais para ser de um jovem. Hinata nunca tinha, encontrado palavras para descrever, pra si mesma o que sentia por Naruto, mas de repente a palavras admiração parecia explicar tudo. E a resposta estava muito clara.

- Porque ele está sempre sorrindo – respondeu a moça – não importa o que lhe tenha acontecido, não importa quão difícil sejam seus problemas, ele sempre sorri, como se aquele fosse o gesto mais simples do mundo.

Sasuke ficou encarando a moça de orbes prateadas, enquanto ela continuava a falar observando a paisagem.

- É tão difícil pra mim conseguir sorrir, sempre tento esconder meus sentimentos, nunca consigo demonstrá-los, e sempre quando olho pro Naruto lá está aquele sorriso inconfundível no seu rosto, mesmo que as vezes seus olhos estejam tristes, mesmo assim ele sorri. Acho que uma pessoa tem de ser muito forte para ter essa atitude... Sabe Sasuke eu e você sorrimos muito pouco...

O rapaz olhou para Hinata ainda incrédulo, diante daquela resposta... Era incrível, mesmo ele estando perto daquela garota, ele ainda não conhecia Hinata, ela ainda era um mistério.

- Talvez seja por que nós dois tenhamos um intelecto superior ao daquele, loiro – debochou Sasuke.

Hinata sorriu timidamente, era um bom sinal ver Sasuke implicando com Naruto, isso provava de que o rapaz se importa com o mais novo amigo, mesmo que o próprio Sasuke ainda não tivesse percebido ele.

Mais uma vez o silencio pairou entre os dois, a copa da ameixeira balançava fazendo um barulho gostoso. As horas daquela tarde, pareciam se arrastar infinitamente.

- As férias estão chegando – comentou Sasuke – o que você vai fazer? Você viaja com a sua família Hinata.

A moça balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de responder:

- Eu não viajo mais, costumávamos fazer isso quando meus pais ainda eram casados, mas agora não, é provável que eu fique um tempo na sede da família Hyuuga, a maioria dos meus parentes fica lá nessa época do ano.

A moça, não parecia nem um pouco empolgada com aquela idéia.

- E você o que costuma fazer nas férias – perguntou Hinata.

- Nada – respondeu Sasuke dando de ombros – vou torcer para que meu irmão viaje e, eu possa ficar um pouco em paz.

A imagem de um homem de cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo, com um rosto parecidíssimo com o de Sasuke, ainda estava na mente da moça. Pensar em Uchiha Itachi fez com que Hinata tivesse um tremo involuntário.

- Essas serão as nossas ultimas férias – comentou Sasuke tirando Hinata do seu devaneio.

- Como assim?

- Bem, esse é nosso ultimo ano na escola – explicou Sasuke – ano que vem nessa mesma época tudo estará diferente.

Hinata não queria pensar naquilo, ela não era do tipo que gostava de mudanças, e de repente ter toda sua vida modificada era algo aterrorizante para a garota.

- O que você vai fazer?- perguntou a moça para Sasuke.

- Eu ainda não sei direito, talvez esteja estudando ou brigando com meu irmão pelo controle, das empresas Uchiha. Talvez esteja fazendo uma faculdade... Ainda não me decidi...

- Você vai realmente, fazer a faculdade de administração na Inglaterra como seu pai quer? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Acho que não tenho escolha, meu pai já planejou isso desde os meus cinco anos, não posso chegar nele dizer que quero outra coisa pra minha vida. Tenho responsabilidades com a minha família...

Sasuke percebeu que aquela frase, estava repleta de uma amargura muito bem escondida.

- Deve ser difícil, ter que aceitar decisões de outras pessoas em cima da sua própria vida. - comentou Sasuke.

Hinata apenas ficou em silencio. Fazia muito tempo que ela já aceitara aquilo, ela já se acostumara com a idéia de ter a vida redirecionada na direção em que o pai queria na direção, em que traria algum beneficio para a família. Hyuuga Hiashi já lhe dissera milhares de vezes, a família, a empresa vinha em primeiro lugar, Hinata não deveria ser egoísta, ela nascera como primogênita, e isso significava ter responsabilidades, perante toda a família Hyuuga.

A moça de orbes prateadas, não era do tipo de pessoa que iria se rebelar contra seu destino, já se acostumara com ele, não adiantava ir contra todo o clã Hyuuga, para que ela pudesse ter o controle de sua vida, e fazer o que ela quisesse. Ela não tinha tanta força pra isso. Então era mais fácil aceitar, ficar em silencio enquanto via sua vida tomar um rumo do qual ela nunca sequer imaginara pra si. Hinata simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar como administradora, de uma das mais importantes empresas do Japão. Ela nem mesmo gostava de matemática, não lhe agradava a idéia de ser líder, e mesmo assim sabia que aquele seria seu destino. Talvez fosse por isso que a moça não acalentasse nenhum sonho individual. É muito triste quando as pessoas, tem um desejo um sonho e não podem, realiza-los...

- Sabe Hinata – perguntou Sasuke depois de ter ficado muito tempo em silencio – se você, não fosse pra faculdade de administração, que seu pai quer, o que você gostaria de fazer?

A pergunta deixou a moça de madeixas negras espantada, era a primeira vez que alguém lhe perguntava o que ela realmente desejava.

- Eu não sei – respondeu Hinata vacilante – eu nunca pensei que pudesse desejar algo que não estivesse do agrado do meu pai e da minha família...

- Bem tem que haver algo que você deseje por si mesma fazer...

Hinata pensou por um tempo, era tão difícil desejar algo somente pra si, algo que não envolvesse os desejos da família e de seu pai, algo que fosse somente dela e de mais ninguém...

- Quando eu era pequena – disse Hinata com o rosto levemente corado – havia vários livros em uma estante que ficava no quarto da minha avó. Eu gostava de ficar sentada no chão e fingir que sabia ler e ficava folhando os livros. Uma vez eu achei um livro que era somente de paisagem de vários paises. Teve uma paisagem que me chamou muita atenção, colinas verdejantes, havia alguns pontos brancos que deviam ser ovelhas e flores roxas, e azuladas, era uma paisagem na Escócia... Eu gostaria muito de um dia poder visitar esse país, ir até aquelas colinas deitar na grama verde e ficar olhando o céu azul, acima de mim sem pensar em mais nada no mundo...

Hinata parou e viu que o rapaz, olhava em seus olhos profundamente, aquele olhar hipnotizador que somente Sasuke tinha. Aqueles olhos absurdamente negros que pareciam ser infinitos, misteriosos, Hinata sentia todo seu corpo vibrar quando, ele a olhava daquela forma.

- Eu nem sei por que te contei isso – falou a moça desviando o rosto – nunca tinha contado isso pra ninguém, com certeza é algo bem bobo de se desejar, ficar deitado numa colina olhando o céu...

- Eu não acho bobo – interrompeu o rapaz – nenhum desejo é bobo Hinata, da forma que você falou, até mesmo eu fiquei com vontade de conhecer a Escócia, apesar de que acho que lá só deve ter colinas mesmos.

Hinata sorriu sem conseguir disfarçar, ficou surpresa quando sentiu os dedos de Sasuke no seu queixo, trazendo seu rosto pra mais perto do rapaz, fazendo com que ela olhasse profundamente mais uma vez naqueles olhos cor de ônix.

- Seu sorriso, é muito bonito, Hinata, você deveria sorrir, mais vezes, mas talvez eu ficasse com ciúmes, sabendo que outras pessoas também veriam seu sorriso.

- Sasuke...

- Um dia Hinata – interrompeu o rapaz ainda segurando o queixo da moça com uma das mãos – eu vou até as empresas Hyuuga, vou tirá-la de lá, então nós dois vamos viajar para a Escócia, e para suas colinas, vamos ficar lá deitados vendo o céu azul. É uma promessa.

- Você não deveria fazer promessas das quais não vai cumprir – disse a moça, com uma tristeza profunda nos olhos cor de perola.

- Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Você deveria confiar mais em mim.

De repente o rapaz soltou o queixo da moça, e olhou em direção ao sol alaranjado que se punha, ficou assim por um longo tempo, até que finalmente cortou o silencio, falando sem olhar para Hinata.

- Me desculpe – Sasuke falou e sua voz estava muito baixa – eu não deveria ter beijado você daquela forma, no fundo eu sabia que de algum jeito aquilo ia te machucar, mesmo assim não me preocupei com isso, apensa fiz o que queria sem se importar com os seus sentimentos.

O rapaz olhou para Hinata que continuou a fita-lo em silencio.

- Aquilo foi egoísta da minha parte – continuou o rapaz – eu não queria que você, se afastasse de mim por isso.

Hinata sentiu o coração bater mais rápido mais forte, os olhos formigavam com alguns lagrimas que teimavam em quere cair, mas ela não iria deixar. Suspirou, sentindo o vento balançar seu cabelo. A única coisa que ela não desejava era ter que se afastar daquele garoto, que já se tornara alguém tão importante em sua vida.

A moça de orbes prateadas, agiu por impulso e colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a de Sasuke.

- Eu não vou me afastar Sasuke-kun- disse Hinata olhando para o rapaz – eu gosto muito de sua amizade.

Por um momento, o rapaz nada fez a não ser olhar para as mãos de ambos com os dedos entrelaçados sobre a grama. Depois deu um sorriso pequeno dizendo.

- Eu também Hinata-chan.

Hinata riu diante da brincadeira, olhou ao redor e viu que a noite já começara a cair, o sol era só uma faixa de luz reluzente no horizonte, no céu as primeiras estrelas já começavam a aparecer.

- Acho melhor a gente ir embora – disse Hinata – já esta ficando tarde.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Nenhum dos dois havia reparado que suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas.

Sasuke acompanhou Hinata até a casa da moça, havia um carro na garagem que mais uma vez Sasuke julgou ser do pai dela.

- A gente podia combinar de fazer alguma coisa nessas férias – falou o rapaz.

A moça corou um pouco e fez um aceno de cabeça que sim. Os dois ficaram em silencio por um instante.

Sasuke ainda buscava uma desculpa para poder ficar um pouco mais perto de Hinata.

- Então nos vemos amanhã – disse a moça.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ficou olhando Hinata caminhar pelo pequeno jardim, e entrar na casa silenciosa.

O rapaz ainda ficou ali parado na rua deserta por mais alguns instantes, até que a noite completa tivesse caído ao seu redor, Suspirando resignado, Sasuke deu meia volta, e foi em direção a sua casa.

Sasuke anotou mentalmente, que iria procurar saber mais a respeito da Escócia, afinal ele sempre cumpria suas promessas...

_Continua..._

**Respostas das Reviews **

**Nylleve : **oieeeeeee ! nosa menina obrigada por todos os elogios ! Ah não se preocupe de não ter mandando review no capitulo quatro, eu sei como é isso de ficar sem tempo e mandar, review depois ou esquecer de mandar XDDD. Que bom que vc gostou dos dois ultimos capitulos! eu fico muito contente de saber disso, e mais contente ainda de saber que vai continuar acompnhando a minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo ! Beijos e ja neh ! :D

**Pamipami: **oieeee !! uaaahhh que bom que vc gostou do ultimo capitulo, acredite até mesmo eu fiquei meio zonza com tantas mudanças repetinas ! Eu concordo, com vc se fosse eu e o Sasuke num quarto sozinhos... bem eu nem quero pensar no que iria acontecer XDDD só posso dizer uma coisa TADENHO DO SASUKE ( risada muito maligna ). Sabe eu tbm num fiquei muito contente com a aparição do nosso querido Itachi, mas é muito dificil trabalhar com ele ( assim como com o Gaara ) mas eu ainda vou conseguir u.u ! Eu tbm amo o Naruto . !! Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo ! beijus e ja neh ! :D

**Deby20 :** oieeee !! uaaahhhh sem duvidas o ultimo capitulo foi cheio de reviravoltas !! as vezes minhas fics tomam vida propria e até mesmo me surprendem XDDD! eu fico muito contente de vc ter gostado !! desculpa pela demorinha com esse capitulo vou tentar, o porximo capitulo bem rapidim ! aaahhhh eu queria agradecer, muito por vc ter lido a minha songfic " Forgiven" eu realmente achei que ninguem ia ler XDD ! eu tbm num curto muito a Sakura, afinal eu tenho a Hinata para admirar ! XDDD aahhhh que bom que vc gostou da musica, realmente ela é muito bonita mesmo !! Within Temptation, é um dos meus vicios prediletos !! Bem espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo !! Beijos e jah neh ! :D

**blueberry-chan:** oieeee !! XDDDD acho que não existe uma unica pessoa que nunca ficou revoltada um dia com o Sasuke, as vezes o nosso querido Uchiha, pisa na bola legal !! bem o nosso Itachi é realmente um caso a parte XDDD !! uaaahhh obrigada pelo elogio!! espero que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo!! e gomem pela demora! espero não demorar tanto assim pra entregar o proximo !! beijos e jah neh !:D

**Uchiha Haito: **oieeee !! nossa obrigada mesmo pelo elogio !! e desculpa a demora!! espero não demorar tanto assim para o proximo capitulo !! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo !! beijus e jah neh ! :D

**Haruno- Sakura 19: **oieeeee !! uaaah menina desse jeito vc me deixa muuuito feliz !! nunca pensei que minha fic pudesse agradar tanto !! uaaahhh to muito feliz !! obrigada de verdade pelo elogio!! gomem mesmo pela demora !! o proximo sai mais rapido !! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo !! beijus e ja neh !! :D

**Ane Caroline Hyuuga :** oieeeee !! O.O nussa menian desse jeito eu fico muito encabulada sabendo que minha fic, foi uma das escolhidas como fics do Naruto para a posteridade !! uaaahhhhh to feliz !! nossa obrigada de verdade por todos os elogios !! é isso que me da estimulo pra continuar escrevendo sempre melhor !! Realmente Naruto sera um marco na historia dos animes u.u !! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo !! beijus e jah neh :D

**Sophia DiLUA:** oieeeee !! uaaahhh que bom que vc gostou do ultimo capitulo !! realmente o Sasuke de vez em quando merece apanhar sem dó !! XDDD espero que vc tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo !! beijos e ja neh !!

**Erica W. M : **oieeeee !! nossa obrigada mesmo pelos elogios !! que bom que vc ta gostando da fic ! espero tbm que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo !! apesar de que ele saiu meio fraquim -.- !! gomem pela demora do capitulo, mas o proximo sai mais rapido ! beijus e jah neh ! :D

**Gente é isso ai !! como mesmo eu ja disse o proximo capitulo saira mais rapido ( assim pretendo) bem eu agradeço de coração mais uma vez a todas as reviwes!! fico muito feliz mesmo de recebe-las. Obrigada a todas as pessoas que leem meu trabalho, e principalmente aqueles que gastam um pokinhu do seu tempo para me mandar um comentario !! Arigatou mesmo minna!! **

**Quero continuar sempre recebendo reviews de vcs !! ;D **

**N/A ( Capitulo betado por mim mesma, por isso se me escapou algum errinho, gomem ) **

**N/A: Capitulo inteiro escrito enquanto eu ouvia a musica _Genesis of Aquarion do anime Sonsei no Aquarion, da Aquino e a musica Aozora no Namida da Hitomi Tahakashi, do anime Blood +_. Duas musicas que me fazem delirar !! XDDDD **

**Mina até o proximo capitulo !! beijos e jah neh -!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei ! mas o Kakashi-sensei é meu e ponto final! u.u **

**Bem gente sem mais delongas, eis aqui mais um capitulo da minha fic, espero que gostem desde já agradeço as reviwes, vcs não sabem como isso me anima**

**Resposta das reviwes no final do capitulo **

**Boa leitura ! **

Hinata olhava distraidamente, pela janela do carro de ultima geração do pai, tentando fixar o olhar em algo

Hinata olhava distraidamente, pela janela do carro de ultima geração do pai, tentando fixar o olhar em algo. As árvores passavam velozmente, transformando-se em borrões verdes. Dentro do carro o silencio imperava, nem mesmo a respiração dos dois ocupantes, podia ser ouvida.

O trajeto que levava a sede da família Hyuuga, continuava impecavelmente o mesmo, arvores ladeando a estrada sempre limpa e bem cuidada. Não ia demorar muito e logo Hinata estaria mais uma vez na mansão Hyuuga, sentindo-se completamente deslocada. Eles eram sua família, ela não deveria se sentir daquela forma... Mas era algo que simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

Mudou de posição, pois o lado direito do corpo já começava a ficar dolorido. Lembrou-se da escola, fazia apenas três dias que as férias de verão haviam começado, para Hinata parecia muito mais tempo. Tinha feito planos, Naruto tinha convidado ela e Sasuke para saírem naquelas férias, à moça teria adorado aceitar o convite do loiro, mas não pode o pai lhe dissera que ela passaria aquelas férias, como todos os anos, junto com sua família, ela teria tempo para sair com os amigos depois.

Hinata sentia o estomago revirar de forma incomoda sempre que lembrava de como tinha sido avisar para Sasuke de que eles não poderiam sair naquelas férias. O rapaz dissera que entendia, e que teriam outras chances, para poderem sair, mas isso tinha sido algo que deixara a moça chateada, ela não queria outras chances, quando sabia que podia estar aproveitando aquela chance de fazer o que realmente queria.

A moça de madeixas negras sabia que não adiantava se sentir chateada, ela não tinha como ir contra uma decisão de Hyuuga Hiashi. E era exatamente por aquele motivo que ela estava naquele momento, vestindo um quimono a caminho da sede da família Hyuuga.

Hinata notou quando chegaram que nada ali havia mudado, tinha a impressão de que nunca mudaria o mesmo ambiente silencioso, a mansão em estilo feudal toda construída em madeira, os jardins sempre cuidados, a mansão parecia muito mais um palácio do que uma simples casa.

Hiashi e a filha caminharam pelos jardins, sabiam de cor o caminho, ainda era cedo, mas a maioria dos familiares já devia ter chegado, Hinata caminhava de cabeça baixa, não sentia alegria nenhuma de estar ali. Se pelo menos a avó estivesse viva, então ela poderia se sentir um pouco melhor, mas a avó já tinha morrido e ela estava sozinha.

No hall de entrada um criado, com uma postura humilde veio receber, Hiashi e Hinata, a moça de orbes prateadas, sabia que ali na casa, havia muitos criados para os mais diversos afazeres, eles sempre tinham uma postura humilde e não olhavam diretamente nos olhos de qualquer Hyuuga, Hinata nunca tinha sequer ouvido a voz de nenhum deles, ela achava aquilo horrível.

Hinata seguiu o pai, pelos corredores da mansão, os passos de Hiashi eram firmes e decididos, ali ele não era apenas Hyuuga Hiashi, ali ele era o patriarca de todo um clã, todos deviam respeitá-lo.

Quando Hiashi e Hinata entraram na sala de reuniões da família, todos os olhos foram naquela direção. Todos que estavam ali eram o familiares mais importantes na hierarquia do clã, a família Hyuuga era muito grande, por isso mesmo uma hierarquia rígida era necessária. Hinata sempre ficava surpresa, quando via tantos olhos parecidos como o seu junto, todo Hyuuga tinha olhos cor de perolas, era uma herança genética única daquela família, do qual todos tinham orgulho, a moça de madeixas negras achava que todo Hyuuga era semelhante; rígido, frio, e com olhos perolados. Se a própria Hinata, não tivesse olhos daquela cor, iria achar que não pertencia àquela família. A moça sabia que era uma catástrofe como Hyuuga, ela não era fria, nem rígida, por isso o resto da família a desprezava, ainda mais pelo fato de que ela era a herdeira Hyuuga, e um dia seria matriarca daquele mesmo clã que a repudiava. Aquele simples pensamento causava calafrios em Hinata.

Hiashi ocupou seu lugar, com Hinata ao seu lado, todos se vestiam de quimono, sempre com cores sóbrias, o cinza era predominante. Ficaram em silencio até que Hiashi estivesse acomodado. Então recomeçaram a falar.

Hinata notou que a maioria das pessoas naquela sala, eram homens, com exceção de uma ou outra mulher, prima em segundo ou terceiro grau. Até mesmo as mulheres daquele clã tinham o mesmo porte altivo dos homens notou Hinata.

Não havia muita gente que ela conhecia, eram todos da sua família, mas ela dificilmente trocara uma ou outra palavra, com qualquer pessoa que estava ali. Os outros falavam de negócios, assunto, do qual ela não entendia, por isso permanecia em silencio olhando ao redor, ninguém parecia se importar com isso, ninguém parecia notar sua presença ali.

A moça de madeixas negras sentiu o estomago se remexer convulsivamente, quando seu olhar recaiu sobre Hyuuga Neji. O primo a olhava atentamente, Hinata notou que o primo mudara muito desde a ultima vez em que tinham se visto, ele parecia mais alto, e os cabelos cor de chocolate estavam mais cumpridos presos no costumeiro rabo de cavalo frouxo, vestia um quimono branco, e sua postura era tão ou mais imponente do que qualquer Hyuuga sentado ali.

O olhar de Neji amedrontava Hinata, ela sabia que o primo a odiava, o motivo era simples, ela era a herdeira do clã, mas, não tinha nenhum talento em especial, nunca tivera, enquanto Neji desde pequeno fora um prodígio. Era absurdamente inteligente, tinha faro para os negócios, era um bom atleta, um ótimo filho, e tinha todas as melhores características da família, não era a toa que ele era chamado de 'gênio Hyuuga'. Muitos achavam ridículo o fato de que Hinata fosse à herdeira da família, enquanto Neji que era muito mais qualificado para aquela posição fosse deixado de lado. Afinal o pai de Neji Hizashi, era gêmeo de Hiashi, mas o fato era de que Hiashi havia nascido primeiro, portanto ele era o herdeiro por ser o primogênito, e sua filha era Hinata e não Neji, as regras do clã eram antigas, e não iriam mudar, Hinata sabia disso. A moça de madeixas negras, teria dado sua posição ao primo a qualquer instante e de bom grado para ela aquilo não significava absolutamente nada, Hinata sabia que não tinha condições de ser matriarca, mesmo assim ela não podia fugir daquela posição, como Neji, apesar de ser um 'gênio' não podia fugir da posição em que estava. Na família Hyuuga o dever vinha primeiro do que qualquer coisa.

A porta de correr abriu novamente, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. Um silencio respeitoso instalou-se quando todos perceberam que a figura parada na porta era ninguém menos do que Hyuuga Hatori, o pai de Hiashi e Hizashi, o antigo patriarca do clã.

Hinata havia visto o avô, muito pouco, e a lembrança que tinha dele era pouco nítida, sabia que ele era um homem rígido, e mesmo com uma idade já avançada recusava-se a se ausentar dos problemas das empresas e da família. Respeitava a palavra do atual patriarca seu filho e pai de Hinata, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha uma opinião que muitas vezes era acatada.

Vestindo um quimono negro, e com alguma dificuldade para andar, o avô de Hinata ignorou a ajuda que lhe ofereceram e se encaminhou para seu lugar ao lado de Hiashi, tinha os cabelos curtos e absurdamente brancos, os olhos eram perolados, o rosto encovado e com muitas rugas, as costas eram encurvadas devido à idade, mas o orgulho e o porte altivo eram os mesmo.

Até Hatori estar sentado ninguém falou, absolutamente nada.

- Fico contente de ver minha família reunida a minha volta mais uma vez – disse o velho com a voz rouca e sem emoção – tenho orgulho do clã que somos.

Todos os presentes acenaram com a cabeça, ser Hyuuga era considerado uma dádiva.

Hinata sentia-se como a ultima pessoa do mundo, todos ali a amedrontavam, o avô principalmente, fazia anos que não o via, mas a sensação que sentia era como se esses anos nunca tivessem existido, era como se ela ainda fosse uma garotinha de sete anos de idade, recebendo uma bronca porque não ia bem na escola.

A moça de madeixas negras fechou os olhos com força, afastando a lembrança da mente, ela não era mais uma garotinha indefesa, havia crescido estava na hora de dominar aquele medo.

- Onde estão meus netos? – perguntou Hatori com a mesma voz, lenta e rouca desprovida de emoção.

Hinata sentiu o estomago dar um solavanco pra baixo, tentando conter a tremedeira involuntária, levantou-se ao mesmo tempo em que Neji e se sentou diante do avô.

O velho patriarca analisou ambos, por um longo tempo, a moça de madeixas negras, sentia aquele olhar frio vindo de olhos idênticos aos seus. Estava sendo avaliada, como se estivesse em exibição, mentalmente seu avô estaria dando-lhe uma nota, vendo seus defeitos, suas qualidades, como se ela fosse algum animal, e não um ser humano que tinha sentimentos. Sentiu vontade de sair dali correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas pudessem agüentar.

- Você se tornou um bom rapaz Neji – disse Hatori encarando o neto mais velho – forte, inteligente, tenho certeza de que daria um ótimo, patriarca, mas seu pai é Hizashi, e não podemos mudar as leis de um clã tão antigo como o nosso, temos que nos conformar e viver como nossos honrosos antepassados fizeram.

Hinata sentiu o estomago afundar ainda mais, podia quase que tocar a raiva e o desprezo do primo ao seu lado que apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, e se retirou voltando ao seu lugar.

- Você se tornou uma mulher muito bonita Hinata – disse o avô encarando a moça bem de perto – muito parecida com sua avó eu diria, mas minha vista já não é tão boa quanto antigamente... Diga-me criança, quantos anos têm?

- 17

- Bem você parece ser um pouco mais nova - respondeu o velho patriarca um pouco assustado – já é tempo de começarmos a procurar um pretendente dentro da família, o clã é grande e tenho certeza de que um de seus primos ficaria muito feliz em te desposar. Alem do mais você logo será matriarca, precisara de herdeiros.

- Hiashi – perguntou Hatori dirigindo-se ao pai de Hinata – você já pensou em alguém para casar sua filha.

- Ainda não meu pai, ela ainda é nova.

- Bobagem – respondeu Hatori impaciente – logo a menina completara 18 anos, sua mãe tinha 15 quando nos casamos, ela tem que aprender que agora tudo o que fizer refletira no clã, inclusive seu casamento.

Hinata olhou para o pai com olhos que pediam clemência, ela nunca havia pensado em casamento, nem tinha saído do colegial ainda, nunca tivera um namorado, e o primeiro beijo de toda sua vida tinha sido dado por desespero. Como podiam discutir daquela forma sobre sua vida? Ela tinha sentimentos, vontades, desejos, talvez até mesmo sonhos, ela não era um animal, ou um simples peão dos interesses daquele clã. Era um ser humano, não queria se casar com um primo que nunca conversara que não a entenderia, um casamento arranjado, aquilo seria um pesadelo.

Se o pai de Hinata viu seu olhar, fez questão de ignorar, Hinata abaixou os olhos voltou ao seu lugar, não adianta pedir ajuda ao pai, ele era um Hyuuga, não adiantava pedir ajudar a mãe, ela tinha feito sua própria escolha de ir embora esquecendo seu verdadeiro sobrenome para poder viver como queria, Hinata sabia que os pais tinham se casado graças a um casamento arranjado. Mais do que nunca ela entendia a mãe por ter pedido o divorcio, mas a mãe era mais corajosa do que ela, e Hinata era a herdeira da família, não podia ir embora deixando o sobrenome para trás. Mais uma vez a moça de madeixas negras, lembrou-se da mãe com uma magoa secreta no coração, talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes se ela tivesse levado as duas filhas, mas Hinata lembrou que a mãe a achava muito sem graça, até mesmo para mantê-la em sua companhia.

Sentindo-se mais sozinha do que nunca, Hinata fechou os olhos tentando impedir as lágrimas de deslizarem pelo seu rosto... Ela sabia que não adiantava chorar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Depois de mais algumas horas, discutindo sempre sobre os assuntos da família e do clã, a sala de reuniões foi se esvaziando para que os membros da família pudessem se aprontar, e estarem presentes no almoço onde toda a família estaria reunida.

Hinata sentiu um alivio infinito quando pode sair daquela sala, viu que o pai foi na direção contraria, sem olhar nenhuma vez em sua direção. Hinata sabia que enquanto estivessem ali o pai falaria o mínimo possível com ela. Era irônico pensar que no meio da sua própria família ela se sentia tão solitária.

Olhou ao redor tentando procurar algo para fazer, não sabia em que quarto tinham colocado suas coisas, tinha certeza de que iria se perder se fosse sozinha procurar, pensando nessas coisas, o olhar de Hinata recaiu sobre alguém que ela conhecia muito bem.

Hanabi estava com as costas encostadas na parede no meio do corredor, o quimono estava torto, o que dava a ela uma impressão de ser desajeitada, os cabelos castanhos emolduravam um rosto muito bonito. Hinata achou que a irmã tinha crescido muito, e sentiu-se triste por não tê-la perto e poder vê-la crescendo, era injusto que os pais decidissem o futuro dos filhos.

Hinata aproximou-se de Hanabi que como estava olhando para baixo não notou até que Hinata estive bem na sua frente.

- Nee-san? – disse a menina erguendo os olhos para Hinata.

- Você cresceu Hanabi.

O normal seria que as duas se abraçassem e dissessem que haviam sentido saudade uma da outra, mas elas eram Hyuuga, e tímidas demais para demonstrarem seus sentimentos, mesmo que esse sentimento fosse genuíno e intenso.

- Quem te trouxe aqui? – perguntou Hinata.

- Mamãe me deixou aqui, antes de ir para o aeroporto, parece que o papai exigiu que as duas filhas estivessem juntas na reunião da família.

Hinata notou com uma certa tristeza de que para os 10 anos que a irmã tinha ela parecia ser muito madura.

- Mamãe vai se casar nee-san, com um cara que conheceu não faz nem seis meses, ela disse que vai usar o nome dele e esquecer que um dia foi uma Hyuuga.

- Ela não ia ficar solteira por muito tempo, não sendo tão bonita daquele jeito Hanabi – disse Hinata passando as mãos por sobre os ombros da irmã – mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela se casaria de novo.

- Queria que o papai, tivesse ficado comigo também – respondeu Hanabi com uma amargura que não condizia com a sua idade.

No fundo era a mesma coisa, que Hinata desejava em relação à mãe.

- Onde deixaram suas coisas Hanabi?

- Num quarto do segundo andar.

- Bem então vamos pra lá que eu vou pedir pra alguém levar, minhas coisas pra lá também assim à gente vai poderemos ficar juntas.

Hanabi sorriu pegando na mão da irmã mais velha, era obvio que as duas se amavam muito, numa família como a Hyuuga, essa espécie de amor era raro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke caminhava, lentamente pelas ruas da cidade com as mãos no bolso, sentia-se irritado e o pior de tudo entediado. Estava de férias, e tinha todo o tempo livre para fazer absolutamente tudo o que quisesse, mas não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer, o que na opinião do rapaz era o cumulo do absurdo.

Tinha sorte porque o irmão havia ido viajar, e isso significava ter paz e tranqüilidade, mas ele também desejava fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para que aquele tédio fosse embora. Sasuke detestava se sentir entediado, sempre que isso o acontecia ficava deprimido, e ele odiava ficar deprimido, principalmente porque quando estava deprimido, a imagem de Hinata ficava ainda mais constante na sua mente.

Não adianta tentar se enganar, ou fingir que não estava acontecendo, ele tinha que admitir estava com saudades de Hinata.

O que obvio na concepção do rapaz era absurdamente constrangedor, já que fazia apenas uma semana que eles estavam de férias, era muito pouco tempo para alguém sentir saudade de outra pessoa, principalmente se você voltaria a ver essa pessoa em breve.

Olhando a vitrine das lojas, Sasuke pensou em comprar alguma coisa, não que realmente precisasse de algo, mas apenas para descontar sua frustração, naquele ato, percebendo que aquilo era um tanto quanto feminino demais rejeitou a idéia e continuou a andar.

Estava quente. Quente demais para o gosto do rapaz, até mesmo aquele calor o irritava, tudo a sua volta o irritava, sentir tédio era realmente algo perigoso.

O rapaz pensou que talvez pudesse ir à casa do idiota do Naruto, procurar um pouco de briga e confusão para tirá-lo daquele marasmo interminável. Sasuke sorriu diante daquela idéia, definitivamente o loiro havia virado alguém que Sasuke estimava muito, mas o rapaz preferia morder os pulsos até cometer suicídio, do que dizer ao Naruto que ele o considerava um amigo. Ele já era convencido demais sem aquilo.

Com mais um suspiro de tédio, Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo. "Será que não vai acontecer nada?"

Antes que o rapaz pudesse pensar em outra coisa, ele já estava estatelado no chão coberto de pacotes de compras, esparramados ao seu redor.

- Olha por onde anda o idiota! – disse de forma ríspida o rapaz, querendo realmente arranjar uma briga.

Foi uma surpresa para o rapaz, quando ele viu que o tal do 'idiota' era uma garota de cabelos castanhos repicados, olhos cor de mel, e lábios finos, que o rapaz considerou atraente.

- Desculpa – respondeu a garota, dando um amplo sorriso.

Sasuke se levantou e ajudou ela a pegar todas as coisas.

- Você não acha que é muita coisa pra uma pessoa só? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Credo você parece meu pai falando – respondeu a moça que de tímida não tinha nada.

Sasuke já ia caminhando para ir embora, quando a moça segurou-lhe o braço.

- Não vai me dizer seu nome, moço bonito?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Prazer Sasuke, meu nome é Korin Kagura, quer tomar um sorvete comigo?

Sasuke olhou a moça de cima abaixo, coisa que ela pareceu não se importar, realmente ela era muito atraente e ele sabia que aquilo não ia acabar num simples sorvete, mas ele não tinha mais nada pra fazer, ignorando a imagem de Hinata que surgiu em sua mente e o alarme de que ele não deveria fazer aquilo, o rapaz respondeu:

- Ta bom.

Por hora o tédio tinha acabado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deitada na grama, com os braços atrás da cabeça, Hinata deixava a mente vagar, placidamente, no céu não havia uma única nuvem, deixando apenas uma imensidão de azul anil.

A moça sentia-se bem e disposta, depois de ficar uma semana inteira na mansão Hinata já começava a sentir-se ansiosa para fazer parte mais uma vez da rotina da escola. As ultimas férias que teria como colegial na sua vida, transcorria como sempre foram.

Hinata tentara afastar o tédio, lendo algum livro da biblioteca da mansão, ou às vezes simplesmente conversava longamente com Hanabi, nas horas das refeições, servidas regiamente sempre no mesmo horário, ela sempre comparecia vestida corretamente e tentava se comportar da melhor maneira possível, era um alivio quando finalmente ela podia se refugiar na tranqüilidade do seu quarto, ou como estava naquele momento ficar deitada esquecida de todos em um dos inúmeros jardins da mansão vestindo um confortável short jeans e uma camiseta branca.

A moça de orbes prateadas perguntava-se o que estaria acontecendo fora dos muros da mansão?

A casa era tão imensa e o lugar tão afastado de tudo, permitido apenas as pessoas que faziam parte da sua família, que a moça achava que aquilo mais parecia uma ilha, ou uma torre secreta como gostava de imaginar quando era pequena.

Sorriu da lembrança que tivera, quando era pequena Hinata achava que a mansão Hyuuga era mal-assombrada, e tinha medo de andar sozinha pelos corredores.

Distraída, com o pensamento longe, Hinata ouviu um pequeno burburinho e levantou-se da grama para ver quem era.

Não muito longe dali, um grupo de meninos e meninas que não deveriam ter mais do que seis anos brigavam pelo que Hinata pode perceber pela posse de uma bola. A moça de orbes prateadas, ainda se assustava com a quantidade de primos que tinha.

- Me da, a bola é minha – disse um garotinho de cabelos curtos e castanhos que parecia ser o líder.

- Mas, a bola é pra todo mundo brincar – respondeu uma garotinha de usava duas tranças.

- Então a gente vai brincar do que eu quero – respondeu o menininho, de cabelos curtos puxando a bola como um troféu mais próximo de sim.

- Não!- gritaram o resto das crianças em coro.

- Me da à bola! – disse a menina de tranças tentando arrancar a bola das mãos do garoto.

Ela tentou puxar, mas o menino era mais forte do que ela, a garotinha desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão. Esperou um momento, até que os olhos prateados encheram-se de lagrimas cristalinas e deslizaram por uma bochecha rosada.

Um garotinho de cabelos negros e muito lisos agachou-se ao lado da menina, disse-lhe alguma coisa, no ouvido que fez com que a menininha parasse de chorar, enxugasse o rostinho com as costas da mão. Depois o menininho de cabelos negros passou a mão na cabeça da garotinha de tranças como se aquilo fosse um gesto muito importante. E lá se foram eles mais uma vez brigando pela posse da bola.

Hinata foi deixada, mais uma vez no silencio lembrando-se que quando ela tinha aquela idade, não tinha tantos amigos assim, na verdade com 6 anos Hinata só podia chamar uma pessoa de amigo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Neji - nisan! Neji-nisan – chamou mais uma vez a impaciente garotinha._

_- Eu já disse que não vou brincar de pega-pega agora Hinata._

_- Mas, eu não tenho mais ninguém com quem brinca – respondeu Hinata, a garotinha usava um vestido amarelo bem infantil._

_- Mas, agora eu não posso tenho que terminar de ler esse livro._

_- Mas nós ainda estamos de férias ni-san, meus professores não me passaram dever de casa._

_- Isso é porque você, ainda é muito criança – respondeu o garotinho Neji, muito convicto do alto dos seus 8 anos – e já disse pra parar de me chamar de ni-san, eu num sou seu irmão._

_Hinata desceu da poltrona em que estava sentada no quarto do primo. Neji lia atentamente um livro sentado na cama, não percebeu a presença da prima até que seus rostos estivem bem próximos, devido à aproximação de Hinata que esticava o pescoço para conseguir enxergar, o livro._

_- O livro tem figura ni-san? – perguntou Hinata, sem mesmo se importar de estar usando o 'ni-san' mais uma vez._

_- Poucas – respondeu Neji com o rosto corado – não é livro pra criança._

_A garotinha continuou a encarar bem de perto, o rosto do primo, o menino sentiu as bochechas ficarem ainda mais quentes, olhando o rostinho da prima fixo no seu._

_- O que foi Hinata-sama?_

_A meninha continuou a fita-lo com olhos idênticos ao de Neji, brilhantes e cristalinos, até que levantou a mãozinha e tocou no lugar onde ficava o coração do garoto. _

_- Ta com você! – disse Hinata antes de sair correndo do quarto do primo._

_Neji largou o livro de qualquer forma na cama, e saiu atrás da prima, que ia correndo na direção de um dos jardins, o menino sabia que corria mais rápido, por isso controlou-se para simplesmente não acabar com a diversão da prima, ele adorava ver o sorriso espontânea de Hinata._

_O menino ficou preocupado quando viu que um pouco a sua frente, a prima havia parado de chofre, apressou o passo até estar ao lado de Hinata, e ver o que havia impedido-a de continuar com a tão querida brincadeira._

_No chão um passarinho com asas marrom estava sem se mexer, antes mesmo de se agachar, ao lado de Hinata, o menino já sabia o porquê dele não estar se mexendo._

_- Porque ele não se mexe Neji-nisan? – perguntou a garotinha com uma voz que continha apreensão._

_Neji pensou em como diria aquilo para a prima, sabia que Hinata adorava animais de todos os tipos, lembrava como ela tinha ficado simplesmente extasiada quando o pai levara ela e Neji para o zoológico. Alem do mais Hinata, sempre se preocupava com as outras pessoas, e com tudo a sua volta, era a pessoa mais gentil que Neji conhecia, apesar dele ainda não saber muito bem o que a palavra ' gentil' significava._

_- É que ele está morto Hinata – respondeu o garoto bem baixinho._

_- Morto? – os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram, como se aquilo não fosse possível._

_O menino concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_Hinata ficou olhando o corpinho do passarinho, como se com aquilo pudesse fazer ele se levantar e voar mais uma vez._

_- Deve ter caído do ninho – completou o primo como se uma explicação lógica acabasse com o sofrimento da prima._

_Neji sentiu-se extremamente mal quando, viu as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos cor de perola de Hinata para depois, caírem vagarosamente, deixando um rastro rosada sobre a pele extremamente branca._

_- Hinata-sama, por favor, não chore - pediu Neji como se implorasse – Ah já sei o que podemos fazer – e dizendo isso ele sai correndo para voltar logo depois trazendo algumas coisas consigo._

_A curiosidade superou a tristeza e as lagrimas de Hinata cessaram, ela olhou mais curiosa ainda, quando o primo enrolou cuidadosamente o corpo do passarinho num papel branco que ele trouxera consigo, só depois quando Neji começou a cavar, um buraco foi que Hinata entendeu, e tentou ajudar ao primo._

_- Não Hinata-sama assim você suja o seu quimono – respondeu Neji já com as mãos e um pouco da roupa sujas de terra._

_Terminaram de cavar o buraco, que serviria de cova para o passarinho, Neji colocou o corpo franzino lá dentro cobrindo logo em seguida com terra. Hinata levantou-se e arrancou uma flor vermelha do jardim, sem se importar com o que iriam pensar, e colocou sobre a cova._

_Os dois se levantaram e ficaram em silencio, sabiam que aquilo era um ato solene._

_Neji olhou para garotinha ao seu lado, preferia a prima quando não estava chorando, meninas já eram irritantes por natureza, sem precisarem chorar. Virou as costas e começou a caminhar de volta a mansão, antes disso acrescentou:_

_- Vem Hinata-sama – disse o primo lhe estendendo a mão._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, a garotinha correu atrás de Neji agarrando firmemente a mão que era estendida._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata piscou os olhos tentando afastar a lembrança que invadira tão repentinamente sua mente. Aquilo já fazia muito tempo e pertencia a um passado distante. Ela e Neji não se falavam mais, a única coisa que existia entre eles agora pelos menos por parte do primo era o ódio.

A moça de madeixas negras perguntou a si mesma se ainda, conseguiria lembrar onde estava a cova do passarinho.

**OoOoOo**

O jantar já tinha acabado há algum tempo, todos estavam sentados m uma das inúmeras salas de recepção da mansão Hyuuga bebericando algum drink. Depois de ter certeza de que não faria nenhuma falta, Hinata esgueirou-se sorrateiramente para fora, aquele ambiente era cansativo demais para ela. Precisava do ar noturno e de um pouco de silencio, ficar fazendo pose e exibindo um sorriso simpático no rosto a todo o momento era cansativo.

A noite estava bonita, com varias estrelas no céu. A lua era um crescente de prata, e havia algumas nuvens no céu dessa vez.

Demorou a perceber de que não era a única ali no jardim. O olhar recaiu sobre o primo Neji, que estava sentado displicentemente num banco logo a sua frente.

Sem dizer, uma única palavra, Hinata já ia virando as costas para ir embora quando a voz do primo bloqueou seus passos:

- Pode ficar Hinata, ou será que não me considera digna da minha presença?

A moça tentou pensar numa resposta irônica, assim como a pergunta irônica do primo, mas nada lhe veio a mente, ironia nunca tinha sido seu forte.

- Tem mais direito de ficar nesse jardim do que eu, prima – disse o rapaz dessa vez se aproximando – afinal você é a herdeira disso tudo.

A voz de Neji tinha um ressentimento não disfarçado, Hinata não podia ver muito bem os olhos de do primo mesmo ele estando muito perto. Ele era muito alto notou a moça, tão alto como Sasuke.

- Você também pode ficar aqui Neji-nisan, essa casa não é só minha – a resposta saiu branda demais.

- Uau! Tantos anos depois e você ainda, me chama de ni-san? Pensei que a essa altura você já fosse capaz de entender que eu, não sou seu irmão.

Aquilo doeu, velhos hábitos eram difíceis de serem exterminados.

- Me desculpe Neji, não era minha intenção de ofender.

- Eu ofendido? Imagina afinal você, é quem tem toda a razão aqui, é a herdeira de tudo, tem todos os direitos, você é a princesinha Hyuuga.

Hinata não gostou de ser chamada, de 'princesinha Hyuuga', também não gostava do rumo daquela conversa, deveria saber que o primo não iria perder mais aquela oportunidade, de implicar com ela.

- Pois saiba Neji, que eu daria meu titulo de herdeira e tudo o que vem com ele a qualquer momento para você – Hinata estava tremendo devido à ousadia de contar aquilo ao primo, algo que ela nunca havia dito a ninguém.

- Você já é bem grandinha pra contar mentiras Hinata.

Sem ter resposta para aquilo, e por saber de numa discussão verbal ela perderia facilmente para o primo, Hinata virou as costas e deu o primeiro passo para ir embora dali, quando foi surpreendida pelo braço de Neji, que a trouxe de volta e deixou muito próxima de seu corpo. Neji segurava Hinata contra si impedindo a moça de se mexer.

Hinata pode sentir a rigidez do corpo do primo, e de como seus cabelos cor de chocolate cheiravam gostoso. O rosto de Neji envolto pela noite estava muito bonito e ele parecia muito serio.

- Diga-me Hinata, eu não sou suficientemente bom pra você? Porque nunca me olha? Porque esta sempre me ignorando?

As perguntas deixaram a mente de Hinata num turbilhão, e estar tão próxima assim do primo não ajudava nem um pouco a clarear suas idéias.

- Sabe Hinata eu gosto de você – disse Neji acariciando uma mexa do cabelo negro da moça – e já faz um longo tempo, porque você nunca percebeu?

Hinata sentia a mente vibrar, havia um zumbido incomodo no ouvido, ela estava tremendo, não sabia se pelas palavras ou pela proximidade do corpo do primo, sentia que as mãos de Neji deslizavam por suas costas, provocando arrepios, ela não conseguia se livrar daquele abraço.

- Neji... - foi a única coisa que Hinata conseguiu pronunciar.

A moça de madeixas negras viu quando um sorriso apareceu nos lábios do primo, ele estava se aproximando dos seus lábios, Hinata sabia o que ia acontecer, mas algo dentro de si não queria.

- Por favor, Neji, não – disse Hinata muito baixo, tentando afastar o corpo musculoso do primo de perto do seu.

O rapaz soltou Hinata, vendo o medo estampado naqueles olhos idênticos ao seu.

- Há uma outra pessoa? – perguntou o rapaz com uma expressão sofrida no rosto.

A imagem de um rapaz com olhos cor de ônix, e cabelos negros aflorou na mente de Hinata; havia Sasuke.

Ela não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça incapaz de olhar para o primo.

Neji sorriu de forma amargurada e colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Eu guardei isso comigo durante muito tempo – disse ele como se aquilo fosse uma desculpa – talvez tenha guardado por tempo demais.

Hinata não soube o que dizer, apenas tinha certeza de que o primo estava sofrendo, conseguia ver isso claramente olhando para ele, nunca soubera, nunca desconfiara dos sentimentos de Neji por ela, tinha sido uma boba por completo. Perguntava a si mesma como seria guardar algo como aquilo dentro de si. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que confortasse o primo, Neji virou as costas e foi embora.

- Boa noite prima – foi à única coisa que disse antes de voltar para a mansão.

Com a respiração ainda acelerada, e sentindo o corpo tremer devido à proximidade que estivera do corpo do primo, pela primeira vez a moça de orbes prateadas soube o que estava sentido. Era algo tão obvio que ela considerava patética por ter percebido somente naquele instante.

A consciência daquele sentimento fez com que a respiração de Hinata mais uma vez, voltasse a se acelerar, antes mesmo que ela pudesse perceber suas pernas a levaram correndo para o seu quarto.

Hinata fechou a porta atrás de si com um baque, não acendeu a luz preferiu ficar no silencio, e no escuro, o coração batia, martelava dentro do peito, de repente tudo parecia sem sentido, de repente tudo parecia pequeno comparado com aquele amor. Ela amava... Amava Sasuke.

Sentiu uma lágrima cair na palma da mão que estava apoiada no chão, deslizara as costas contra a parede, indo parar no chão de qualquer jeito, achou-se uma idiota por estar chorando por aquele motivo.

"Meus sentimentos não vão mais cessar pensou a moça em silencio, sendo iluminada apenas pelo brilho da lua que invadia o quarto, é como se a comporta de uma represa tivesse sido aberta, eu não consigo mais parar de sentir isso... agora não há mais volta... Eu já te amo... Sasuke...".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O sol estava brilhando bem fraquinho quando Hinata saiu de casa naquela manhã no primeiro dia de volta as aulas, sentia-se nervosa, mais nervosa do que nunca.

As férias pareciam ter durado uma eternidade, não, não, parecia ter durado muito mais do que uma eternidade.

Mas ela não podia negar tinham sido boas, e produtiva, descobria seus sentimentos por Sasuke, e tivera tempo suficiente para pensar no que fazer, talvez dissesse a ele, talvez não, nunca perguntara se o rapaz gostava de outra garota, o pensamento fez com que Hinata perdesse o ar, era melhor não pensar naquilo.

Sentia saudades de Sasuke, do seu rosto do seu modo de agir, precisava vê-lo, conversar com ele, sentar embaixo da arvore e dividirem o mesmo lanche... Só de pensar nisso o coração da moça saltava dentro do peito...

Hinata ainda não sabia como não percebera aquele sentimento antes, quer dizer, aquilo não era algo que podia ser facilmente ignorado...

Ela sentiu o estomago se remexer convulsivamente, estava chegando perto da escola, mais alguns passos e estaria perto do portão, sentiu o rosto ficar quente sabia que estava vermelha, mas de repente ela não conseguia pensar direito, de repente ela não conseguia respirar direito...

Sasuke caminhava calmamente pela calçada que levava há escola, o mesmo uniforme preto, o mesmo cabelo rebelde preto arrepiado, o mesmo porte altivo e distante. Era demais para Hinata, que achou que seu coração ia parar de bater de tanto sentimento que ela não conseguia conter ali dentro... O coração de Hinata parou de bater...

A moça de madeixas negras, não viu de onde a garota saíra, ela apenas viu que uma garota muito bonita com cabelos castanhos repicados se jogou nos braços de Sasuke, ela teve tempo de ver que o uniforme da garota não era o mesmo que o seu, sentiu-se uma tonta por sentir um alivio naquilo.

Hinata não ouviu o que os dois conversavam, naquele momento ela não ouvia nada ao seu redor e a única coisa que conseguia enxergar era uma linda garota fazendo com que Sasuke sorrisse... Aquilo fez seu coração ranger de dor... Mas o que veio depois foi pior, foi mil vezes pior.

A garota de uniforme diferente enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz de olhos cor de ônix, e beijou os lábios de forma apaixonada, depois acenou um adeus e correu na direção contraria...

De repente a frase que o primo lhe dissera algumas semanas atrás fazia todo o sentindo...

"Eu guardei isso comigo durante muito tempo dissera Neji, talvez tenha guardado por tempo **demais**...".

O coração de Hinata parou depois se despedaçou em milhões de caquinhos...

Às vezes o que o destino une... a vida separa...

_Continua..._

**Gente aqui está mais um capitulo da minha fic, tentei postar o mais rapido possivel gostei muito de escrever esse capitulo, espero que ele esteja tão bom quanto eu me empenhei, bem vamos as respostas! **

**Oul-chan: **oieeeeeeeeeeeee !! nossa menina eu ralmente tava com saudades do seus comentarios !! XDDD eles me animam muuuuuiiitto !! nossa eu amei os elogios !! que bom que vc gostou do Naruto, sabe eu gosto da personalidade dele, não precisei fazer muita coisa ! XDD realmente foi um capitulo bem singelo, e essa era realmente o que eu queria transmitir !!eu fico muito feliz de saber que vc gosta de ler minha fic !! Ahhhh eu queria dizer tambem que eu tbm ja li a sua fic da HInata e do Itachi, e achei sublime !! eu amo realmente a forma que vc escreve mas não se preocupe eu te deixarei um comentario X:D to esperando anciosa o proximo capitulo! Eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo ! obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios! :D

**Nylleve: **oieeeee !! que bom que vc gostou desse ultimo capitulo !! tenho certeza de que vc vai acompanhar a fic ate o final e isso me deixa muuuuuuuuuuuiiiiito feliz mesmo !! obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios !! espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo !!

**Erica M. W. : **oieeeeee nhaahh obrigada mesmo pelos elogios mais uma vez, realmente eu criei todo o clima para o nosso pequeno Uchiha beijar a nossa querida e meiga Hinata e no final não aconteceu nada XDDDD, acredite o Sasuke é muito complexo ¬¬ !! XDDD espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, mesmo ele sendo assim meio depressivo ! continue acompanhando a fic :D

**Deby 20: **oieeeeeeeeeeeeeee !! nossa que bom que vc ta gostando da fic !! realmente essa ta exigindo muito mais de mim por ser em primeiro lugar Ua, e em segundo lugar por ser algo diferente, ( eu nunca pensei que fosse virar isso, por isso eu tenho certeza de que meus personagens tem vida propria ¬¬) o Sasuke tava bem kawai sim no capitulo anterior, mas eu tbm adoro quando o nosso vingador é do mal XDDD. Eu tbm amo Sasuke e Hinata . mas como só escrevi deles até hj to começando a enjoar um pouco, talvez seja por isso que eu coloquei o coitado do Neji pra sofrer nesse capitulo ( tomara que vc tenha gostado ) mas a gente precisa mudar de vez em quando XD... Quanto a Within Temptantio, eu fico muito feliz de ter te viciado XDDDD, pq eu tbm sou viciada, e acho a voz da vocalista tidpo SUGOIIII DEMAIS . !! :D continue acompanhando a fic e veja mais mais e reviravoltas, que eu num consigo evitar !! :D

**pamipami **oieeeeeeeeee!! vamos fazr um trato eu te dou o Sasuke e vc me da o Kakashi-sensei, junto com o Itachi?? uaaahhh eu sou gulosa . XDDDDD que bom que vc gostou do capitulo !! realmente ele ficou bem curtinho gomem pos isso ., mas esse saiu bem grande e cheio de coisas !! XDD espero que vc tenha gostado, uaaaaaaahhh que legal vc ter lido minha songfic, tipo Within Temptation é demais mesmo!! ., ta anotado a ideia, quando eu tiver um tempinho eu faço uma outra songfic do within temptacion e dedico pra vc !! continue acompanhando a fic !!

**N/A : Gente Hatori e Kagura, são dois nomes de personagens de frutis basket que eu peguei, pq na minha opinião era parecido com esses dois personagens que eu criei ( menina que se atira em cima do Sasuke, e avô da Hinata ) eu num sei se falaram no anime ou no manga, o nome do pai do Hiashi e do Hizashi, se falaram peço que me perdoem por eu não saber e inventar um.**

**N/A 2: eu nunca gostei da kagura, no frutis basket, por isso que dei o nome dela pra essa garota, mas o Hatori no furuba é demais .**

**N/A 3: "Eu não funciono sobre pressão, funciono sobre depressão", gente queria pedir desculpas, pq acho que esse capitulo saiu meio depressivo e td mais, ta certo eu sei que é um drama e coisa e tal, mas eu num sei se exagerei, como eu ando meio deprimida ultimamente num pude evitar... gomenasai...**

**N/A 4: eu mesmo que betei a fic, por isso se deixei escapar algum errinho me desculpem...**

**CHEGA DE NOTAS DA AUTORA!! ¬¬**

**Mina mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviwes, vcs não sabem como isso me anima e me faz bem , por isso onegai continue a manda-las com certeza vcs vão fazer uma autora muito feliz !! por isso GO GO reviwes !! **

**Obrigada por lerem minha fic !! **

**Beijos e ateh o proximo capitulo ja neh ! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, eu apenas quero o Kakashi-sensei pra mim, é pedir demais ?u.u **

**Yooou mina !! finalmente eu voltei !! gomenasai por esse capitulo ultra mega power demorado, mas ultimamente eu ando numa crise de inspiração e escrever anda dificil, por isso peço que me perdoem por esse capitulo fraquinhu! gomem gomem ! **

**Desde ja queria agradecer as reviwes que eu recebi, pessoal é só por causa de vcs que eu continuou!! obrigada de verdade ! :D **

**Vamos a fic! **

**Boa leitura !! **

**OoOoOoO**

Ela sentiu como se de repente nada no mundo fizesse mais sentido

Ela sentiu como se de repente nada no mundo fizesse mais sentido.

Caminhou junto com as outras pessoas que entravam na escola, sem nem ao menos, ver onde seus passos a levavam, o peito oprimido, o coração batendo de uma forma lenta e dolorosa, não conseguia pensar direito, era como se visse tudo através de um véu, não queria entrar na classe, naquele momento gostaria de não ver ninguém, gostaria de não ser ninguém, desaparecer talvez assim fosse mais fácil carregar a dor...

Em vez de seguir com a multidão que alcançava os degraus da escada que levavam as salas de aula, Hinata caminhou para debaixo da arvore, que sempre ficava no recreio, sabia que se alguém a visse ali poderia pegar uma advertência, mas num se importava com isso.

Colocou a mochila ao lado do corpo e enlaçou os joelhos com os braços, não havia ninguém ali naquele momento, e a garota agradeceu silenciosamente por isso.

Na sua mente a cena de Sasuke e da garota se beijando não parava de se repetir. Hinata gostaria de chorar, talvez assim aliviasse um pouco todo o sofrimento e angustia acumulado no peito.

Sentia-se uma idiota, uma tonta. Realmente um dia chegara a acreditar que Sasuke pudesse olhar para ela de outra forma que não fosse como uma amiga. Realmente um dia acreditara que eles pudessem ter algo a mais... De que adiantava guardar na memória um beijo que não havia significado nada pra ele?

De que adiantava guardar no coração um sentimento, que nunca seria correspondido, de que adiantava sonhar se sonhos são tão facilmente destruídos, com uma palavra, com um gesto, com uma ação tão simples...

De que adiantava amar, se esse amor nada lhe traria em troca a não ser dor e sofrimento...

Sentada debaixo daquela arvore, Hinata desejou que nunca houvesse momentos entre eles, seria tão mais fácil levar sua vida, sem lembrar que um dia ela fora tão feliz ao lado daquele garoto de olhos cor de ônix, seria mais fácil, se não se lembrasse de como ele havia elogiado seus bolinhos de arroz, ou do coelhinho que ele lhe dera naquele festival, seria mais fácil se ela pudesse simplesmente esquecer do rosto daquele rapaz, de seus olhos, da sua voz... Seria tudo mais fácil, se ela nunca tivesse conhecido Uchiha Sasuke.

Então não haveria coração partido, nem sonho despedaçado.

Mas ela não podia mudar o passado, eles já se conheciam e ela já o amava, e agora sentia-se magoada... Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa para mudar o futuro, não poderia mais ser amiga de Sasuke, e nunca viria a ser mais nada do que isso, uma simples amiga... Eles teriam que se afastar perder a amizade...

O coração da moça de orbes perolada doeu de novo, ela perderia o único amigo que um dia tivera, tentou pensar em como seriam seus dias, sem ter Sasuke por perto, tudo pareceu longínquo e sem graça... Mas a culpa era dela, como ela podia ter se apaixonado por um amigo? Como podia ter um dia pensando que Sasuke um dia pudesse vir a amá-la? Uma garota tão sem graça como ela era...

Se amor fazia com que as pessoas sofressem daquela maneira, então Hinata prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais amaria outro alguém.

- Hinata-chan – chamou uma voz conhecida atrás da arvore onde a garota estava.

- Naruto-kun – respondeu a moça levantando-se e olhando o loiro de frente. Ele parecia ter crescido desde a ultima vez que o vira, seu rosto estava serio e os penetrantes olhos azuis estavam mais escuros.

- O que ta fazendo aqui fora sozinha? – era uma pergunta não uma acusação.

- Er... Bem é que eu... - as palavras não viam – é que eu apenas não queria subir pra classe, só isso.

- Hum entendo – respondeu Naruto colocando as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Como foram suas férias Hinata-chan?

A pergunta pareceu a Hinata ser completamente sem lógica naquele momento.

- Tudo normal e as suas?

- Tudo bem também.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, era uma situação constrangedora para ambos.

- O Sasuke disse...

- Não quero falar do Sasuke – cortou a moça bruscamente.

- Vocês brigaram?- perguntou o loiro

Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você vai ir pra sala?

Hinata olhou ao redor, seria melhor se ela não tivesse vindo a escola aquele dia, gostaria de estar em casa naquele momento, deitada na sua cama com a porta fechada. De repente o pátio da escola parecia ser um lugar hostil e ameaçador.

A moça de madeixas negras balançou a cabeça mais uma vez negativamente.

- Você não pode ficar aqui – respondeu Naruto. A voz do loiro continha uma ternura que deixou Hinata sem jeito – se algum inspetor te achar vai te dar advertência.

- Não quero ir pra sala... – a voz de Hinata era um pouco mais baixo que um murmúrio.

Naruto colocou a mão detrás da nuca, o rosto estava serio e concentrado parecia estar pensando profundamente em algo.

- Você pode ficar na enfermaria, pode dizer que não ta muito legal para assistir aula, a Shizune a enfermeira é legal, tenho certeza que vai deixar você ficar lá.

Hinata pensou um pouco, não gostava de mentir, mas também faria qualquer coisa para não ter que ficar na sala de aula aquele dia. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para o loiro.

- Eu te levo até lá.

Os dois caminharam de volta para o prédio, ninguém pareceu lançar um segundo olhar na direção dos dois, Hinata não sabia muito bem onde ficava a enfermaria nunca tinha ido lá antes, mas supôs que Naruto soubesse já que sempre se metia em brigas e acabava machucado.

Agradeceu mentalmente por não terem que passar na frente da própria classe onde Sasuke estava naquele momento.

A enfermaria ficava no ultimo andar, havia poucas salas de aula naquele andar, talvez por isso que fosse mais silencioso notou Hinata.

Naruto bateu na porta branca de correr, Hinata sentiu o rosto esquentar sabia que estava vermelha.

Uma mulher jovem e muito bonita, com os cabelos castanhos escuros e curtos atendeu a porta, vestia uma blusa branca com uma calça igualmente branca, sorria de forma descontraída e simpática.

- Naruto-kun – disse a enfermeira alegremente – o que esta fazendo aqui? Não devia estar tendo aula? Não me diga que se meteu outra vez em encrenca.

O rapaz sorriu antes de responder:

- Ah não, não dessa vez não to metido em encrencas, é apenas a minha amiga que não ta se sentindo muito bem.

- E o que você tem mocinha? – perguntou a enfermeira de forma gentil.

- Ela só não quer assistir aula Shizune – respondeu Naruto por Hinata.

A enfermeira levantou uma sobrancelha, olhou demoradamente para a garota na sua frente, ela parecia pálida e abatida, sabia que não estava mentindo.

- Você não quer ligar para casa? – disse Shizune para Hinata – talvez possa pedir para alguém vir buscá-la.

Hinata imaginou como o pai se sentiria irritado ao atender o telefonema da escola, com alguém lhe dizendo que ele precisava buscar a filha que não estava bem, não era melhor ficar na escola mesmo.

- Não tem ninguém em casa há essa hora.

- Entendo bem então você pode ficar aqui, e Naruto quero que você volte para a sala agora mesmo.

- Valeu Shizune eu já to indo.

- Hinata –chamou o loiro antes de voltar para a sala – queria dizer alguma coisa, que pudesse fazer com sua magoa passasse, mas eu não sou bom com as palavras...

A moça de madeixas negras percebeu que Naruto sabia por que ela estava daquela forma, sentiu uma onda de vergonha que logo foi substituída por um carinho imenso, ele devia ter ido procurá-la quando viu que ela não foi para a classe.

- Tudo bem Naruto-kun – respondeu Hinata - eu estou bem.

O loiro olhou para ela com aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam um pedacinho do céu.

- Você não esta bem, mas vai ficar se cuida Hinata-chan.

A garota concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e viu o loiro se afastar pelo corredor.

Entrou na enfermaria, e encontrou Shizune sentada na escrivaninha escrevendo em alguns cadernos.

- Você pode se sentar ali – disse a enfermeira indicando um banquinho perto da janela.

Hinata sentou-se com as mãos sobre, o colo o sentimento de solidão mais uma vez ameaçava engolfá-la.

- Você quer conversar? – perguntou Shizune com um tom de voz gentil.

Por um momento, Hinata teve vontade de colocar tudo o que sentia para fora, contar como havia acreditado que finalmente havia encontrado uma pessoa que estaria sempre ao seu lado, contar como havia sido belo e divertidos os momentos que havia passado com ele, contar como seu coração sempre batia forte quando ele estava perto, ou como o ar parecia lhe faltar, toda vez que ela ia falar com ele, ou como ficava feliz ao ver o tímido sorriso no rosto daquela pessoa que ela tanto amava... Por um momento ela teve vontade de contar que não poderia mais ficar ao lado dele... De como sentia-se triste com isso, triste e machucada...Ela quis contar, mas a magoa era muito maior, ainda não estava preparada para colocar tudo aquilo em palavras, era melhor que ficasse com ela.

- Não – respondeu Hinata da melhor maneira que pode – não conseguiria conversar agora...

- Tudo bem – respondeu a enfermeira com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Então Hinata ficou esperando, o tempo passar naquele momento ela gostaria de não pensar mais em nada... Talvez isso fizesse seu coração parar de doer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto entrou na classe, e depois de receber uma leve bronca do professor sentou no seu lugar, ele parecia alheio e até mesmo desligado. Sasuke achou aquilo muito estranho.

Mais uma vez o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix olhou para a carteira vazia que ficava ao seu lado.

"Por que será que ela não veio hoje?" perguntou a si mesmo pela milésima vez.

Tinha esperado as férias inteira para falar com Hinata, queria perguntar para ela, como haviam sido as férias o que ela havia feito, queria apenas conversar coisas banias, queria apenas ouvir mais uma vez a voz dela, sempre calma e gentil. Descobrira que não havia outra pessoa no mundo que ele mais gostava de conversar do que com Hinata.

Mas ele não ia contar sobre Kagura... Sasuke ainda não havia decidido se realmente um dia contaria para Hinata sobre a garota com quem ele andava saindo no momento, afinal ele não sentia nada pela garota, ela tinha sido apenas uma boa companhia nos momentos de tédio das férias, aquilo não representada absolutamente nada para ele, era apenas algumas ficadas esporádicas... Então porque ele tinha tanto receio, de contar aquilo para Hinata?

- A Hinata não veio hoje pra escola, isso é estranho será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

A voz de Kiba tirou Sasuke de seus pensamentos, ele estava falando sobre Hinata e isso chamou sua atenção.

- Talvez – respondeu Shino, o garoto estranho de óculos escuros que sentava atrás de Kiba – é raro ela faltar.

- A Hinata ta na enfermaria – disse Naruto se intrometendo na conversa.

- O que? Como você sabe disso Uzumaki? – perguntou Kiba.

- Porque fui eu que a levei pra enfermaria.

Sasuke sentiu de repente o coração dar um solavanco dentro do peito, e sentiu como se um gelo tivesse escorrido pra dentro do seu estomago, não gostou daquela sensação. Também não estava gostando da expressão seria de Naruto, ele sabia de alguma coisa, mas não queria dizer.

- Sasuke – chamou o loiro fazendo com que o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix olhasse fixamente pra ele – não vá à enfermaria, acho que isso só ia piorar tudo.

Sasuke sentiu como se o sangue esquentasse nas veias, quis levantar-se da carteira e berrar alto "Como assim"?"" Por que eu não posso ir vê-la?", mas a voz ficou presa na garganta ao ver a expressão seria do loiro, ele sabia como era difícil ver Naruto com aquela expressão de preocupação...Pelo menos daquela vez ele faria o que o loiro havia dito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata viu o tempo passar lentamente, mas não se importou com isso, ninguém veio procurá-la e ela não havia visto ninguém, isso lhe dava uma sensação de segurança muito bem vinda, sabia que estava fugindo, se escondendo uma hora teria que olhar nos olhos de Sasuke falar com ele, mas ela ainda não estava preparada, ainda não tinha forças, era melhor fugir por enquanto.

A enfermeira não lhe incomodou em nenhum momento, ela transitava em silencio, ou murmurando baixinho alguma musica, mas nunca se incomodava com o silencio de Hinata, a moça agradeceu silenciosamente por aquilo, não queria falar, queria apenas ficar sozinha em silencio...

A moça de madeixas negras ouviu todos os sinais, não desceu para o intervalo, também não comeu nada, não sentia fome, da janela da enfermaria, ela viu o pátio e a quadra da escola se enchendo de potinhos negros e brancos, desejou do fundo do coração ser um daqueles alunos normais, com problemas normais, como notas ruins, professores malvados, alguma espinha indesejada... Ela só gostaria de estar lá embaixo comendo qualquer coisa, e rindo de qualquer bobagem... Sem ter qualquer lembrança de Sasuke.

Não, era melhor não pensar em Sasuke, aquilo fazia o coração latejar, tinha que esquecer ele, esquecer o que sentia por ele, só assim ela poderia continuar em frente.

Hinata ouviu o sinal que anunciou o fim do intervalo, viu os alunos voltarem deixando mais uma vez um pátio vazio e silencioso, ela preferia quando tinha gente para ela ficar observando.

As horas passaram no silencio ininterrupto da enfermaria, até que o ultimo sinal anunciou o fim das aulas, a moça de madeixas negras suspirou, queria voltar para casa mais do que tudo, trancar-se na segurança do seu quarto.

- Esta melhor? – perguntou a enfermeira, um pouco depois de o sinal ter tocado.

- Sim.

- Se amanhã, não estiver se sentindo bem, você não precisa vir à escola.

- Obrigada, e me desculpa pelo incomodo.

Shizune simplesmente sorriu aquilo fez o coração de Hinata aliviar um pouco, e seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas que ela não permitiu que escorressem pelo rosto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata juntou-se a multidão agradecendo por estar no meio de tanta gente, assim ela não teria que vê-lo, muito menos falar com ele, sairia rápido da escola, correria se fosse preciso, mas não queria encontrá-lo... Não queria olhar para ele...

Não estava preparada para a cena que viu quando alcançou o portão, ela estava lá junto com Sasuke, os dois estavam apenas conversando, mas a moça de madeixas negras viu como os olhos da garota de cabelos castanhos brilhavam, ela gostava de Sasuke...

Por um momento pensou que aquilo iria distrai-lo, melhor assim, caminhou alguns passos quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar, ela não precisou olhar para trás para saber quem era, ela conhecia muito bem a voz de Sasuke, ela amava aquela voz, não estava preparada para olha-lo, mas teria que fazer assim mesmo, tentou se controlar, estava tremendo, a boca seca, as mãos suavam, por um momento ela achou que fosse desmaiar, quando a mão dele tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Hinata você não me ouviu te chamando?- perguntou Sasuke atrás da moça.

A moça de madeixas negras respirou fundo, tinha de olhar para ele, conversar com ele, mesmo que fosse só dessa vez, a ultima vez, não estava preparada para olhá-lo mesmo assim virou diante do rapaz, mais uma vez seu coração foi ferido.

- Me desculpe – respondeu simplesmente com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você ficou o dia inteiro na enfermaria, o que aconteceu você ta bem?

Hinata percebeu que a voz dele, continha um pouco de preocupação detestou ouvir aquilo.

- Eu só não tava me sentindo muito bem.

Eles ficaram em silencio um olhando pro outro, Hinata viu que atrás dele a moça de cabelos castanhos observava tudo, parecia muito interessada em tudo aquilo.

- Como foram suas férias – perguntou o rapaz.

A pergunta soou de uma forma tola para Hinata, ela tinha que acabar com aquilo rápido de uma vez por todas.

- Foi tudo bem, Sasuke eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

- O que?- perguntou o rapaz levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Acho melhor a gente não se falar mais.

- O que?

- Acho melhor...

- Eu entendi isso – cortou o rapaz – eu quero saber por que você não quer mais falar comigo, o que eu te fiz?

Hinata apertou a barra da saia ate os dedos começarem a ficar dormentes, estava sendo mais difícil do que ela imaginara, ela não iria dizer que estava fazendo aquilo por ciúmes, porque não era, estava sendo egoísta e ela sabia disso, não iria conseguir ficar perto dele, amando-o e sabendo que não era amada, por isso saia da vida dele assim ele pelo menos poderia ser feliz, e Hinata não teria como se machucar com aquilo, não teria como interferir.

- Você não me fez nada – mentiu a moça – apenas não quero mais falar com você.

Tinha alguma coisa muito errada ali, notou o rapaz, ele conhecia Hinata, podia ver que ela estava mentindo, ele só queria saber o porquê daquilo tudo. Ele não estava entendendo, não queria entender, mas Hinata estava jogando a amizade deles no lixo, e aquilo o tinha chateado demais.

- Você não vai nem ao menos me dizer por que não quer mais falar comigo?

A moça respondeu, também não o olhou, Sasuke sentiu raiva, sentia-se desnorteado, era como se de repente tudo tivesse virado de cabeça pra baixo, aquilo não parecia ter lógica, não fazia nenhum sentido.

- Ta bom você não quer mais falar comigo, então não fala – respondeu o garoto bruscamente – mas lembre-se de uma coisa você escolheu sozinha, não perguntou nada pra mim.

Hinata mais uma vez não respondeu, ele odiou aquele silencio, virou as costas sem ter certeza se o que tinha feito era certo... Ele só queria saber por que seu coração estava batendo de forma tão lenta e dolorida... Tinha a sensação de que tinha perdido algo muito importante... e que talvez não pudesse nunca mais recuperar.

Hinata sentia-se zonza e fraca, aquilo tinha sido uma despedida, a despedida mais dolorosa de toda sua vida, viu as costas de Sasuke se afastarem lentamente até que ela finalmente também se virou e foi embora, só quando estava longe e sozinha, ela deixou as lagrimas caírem, assim Sasuke nunca saberia que ela um dia havia chorado por ele e pelo amor que nunca seria seu...

_Continua..._

**Yoshi mina então é isso !! mais uma vez desculpe -me pela demora !! eu queria dizer que amei ler as reviwes do capitulo passado pq muita gente que nunca tinha comentado, mandou uma review, eu fico muito feliz de saber que tem gente lendo minha fic mesmo sem mandar nenhum comentario :D é isso que da forças para o autores continuarem !! **

**Mas tbm receber reviews é muito importante, por isso continuem a mandar comentarios mina!! onegai .**

**Outra coisa, finalmente entramos na reta final dessa fic, ela num ta nem de longe o que eu achei que ficaria, mas é minha segunda fic, então ainda tenho muito o que aprender ! :D Quero escrever agora a rspeito de outros casais, ou terei uma overdose de Sasuke e Hinata ( mais do Sasuke que da Hinata pra falar a verdade, adoro a escrever ela XDD) por isso gente deem-me ideias dos seus casais preferidos !! **

**Ainda pretendo escrever algo com o nosso querido malvado( não tão malvado assim XDD) Itachi-sama, e meu amado adorado, e idolatrado Kakashi-sensei ! tenho ideias mas por enquanto só ideias nada que valha a pena, mas quem sabe um dia ainda preciso aprender muito !! **

**Gente mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio, e pelas reviwes adoro todos vcs !! **

**Respostas da reviwes :**

**blueberry-chan** gomenasai pela demora !! espero que vc ainda não tenha enfartado XDD, e que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo !! obrigada por acompanhar a fic !! beijus e jah neh :D

**Roxane-chan **oieeeee nossa como é bom receber reviews assim, eu fico feliz por saber que ja faz um tempo que vc esta acompanhando a fic!! obrigada mesmo pelos elogios !! eu fico tão contente !! realmente vc tem razão o Sasuke ultimamente tem sido um cafageste u.u ate eu num to mais aguentando a personalidade dele, eita mocinho dificil de trabalhar ... uaaahhhh moça eu queria pedir mil perdões por realmente não poder colocar Neji e Hinata, eu sei que todos amamos muito eles, ( é um dos meus casais prefridos tbm e, eu tenho uma tara incontrolavel pelo genio Hyuuga ) mas nessa fic, a Hinata é lokinha pelo Sasuke, então num ia ter como...gomenasai, eu num sei se consola muito mas eu pretendo escrever em breve uma Neji Hina... me desculpe mesmo não poder atender seu pedido...obrigada pela review beijus e jah neh :D

**Haruno- Sakura 19 **uaaahhh realmente tadinha da Hinata, ela tem sofrido muito, mas eu pretendo compensar tudo isso depois !! obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic ate aqui, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo !! beijus e jah neh :D

**Deby20 **oieeeee uaaahhh diz pra mim que não ama o Neji, ele é tão perfeitoso todo charmoso e bonito, e atletico, e meu deus achoq eu eu to apaixonada por ele ( controle-se lembra vc ama o Kakashi, Kakashi ) bem voltando... sim sim o Sasuke realmente definitivamente não presta... mas ele vai ter sua dose de sofrimento tbm hihihihih, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, obrigado pro ter acompanhado a fic ateh aqui ! beijus e jah neh ! :D

**Erica W.M. **oieeeeee, nossa que bom que vc amou o capitulo hehehe, fico muito feliz sempre que ouço isso obrigada pelo elogio... desculpa a demora . espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo tbm beijus e jah neh :D

**marikpereira **oieeeeee, uaaahhhh sempre é bom ver gente nova comentado a fic !! . infelizmente a Hinata não vai ficar com o Neji, mas realmente o Sasuke ta mercendo apanhar ¬¬ eita mulequinhu complicado ( hauahuahau adorei vc querer que ele sofra mil anos de dor XDDD bem que ele ta merecendo sim ) desculpa pela demora, esperoq ue vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, beijus e jah neh :D

**Anii Uchiha-Hyuuga **oieeeee uaaah que bom que gostou, realmente foi um capitulo bem triste, mas é que esses dois são muito complicados, mas amar é complicado, enfim espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, obrigada por acompanhar a fic e desculpa a demora, beijus e jah neh :D

**abclima - Sabaku no Gaara kawaii** oieeeeeee, uaaahhh em primeio lugar eu queria dizer, muito obrigada por todos os seus elogios !! ( obrigada tbm pela review que vc mandou em Unidos pelo Acaso) eu fiquei muito contente mesmo !! é sempre bom saber que tem gente que gosta de verdade do nosso trabalho !! uaaahhhh me desculpa mesmo pela demora, espero não demorar tanto assim para postar o proximo capitulo, continue acompanhando a fic, mais uma vez obrigada !! beijus e jah neh :D

**Mina é isso ai, fico esperando a reviwe de vcs, é rapidim e vcs farão uma autora muito feliz . onegai !! ateh o proximo capitulo beijus e jah neh !! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto -sensei, por sua vez eu ainda não desisiti do Kakashi.**

**Mina, perdoem-me pela demora pra postar esse capitulo, mas eu estou completamente sem ideias e inspiração ( isso realmente é um problema), perdoem-me tambem por esse capitulo tão curto e tão fraco, estou tentando melhorar...**

**N/A : usei nesse capitulo, duas frases do anime NANA, da autora Ai Yazawa...**

**Perdoem-me minha falta de criativade, enfim...**

**Boa leitura ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Sasuke você não está me ouvindo

- Sasuke você não está me ouvindo?

O rapaz de cabelos cor de ônix tirou os olhos da janela da pizzaria e olhou espantado para a garota na sua frente. Realmente tinha se esquecido da presença dela.

- Não seja dramática Kagura, estou te ouvindo.

- Então o que foi que eu disse? – perguntou a moça ironicamente.

- Alguma coisa, sobre alguém na sua escola...

- Ta vendo você, não esta me ouvindo, eu não estava falando da minha escola, estava falando da minha amiga que... Sasuke será que da pra prestar atenção em mim? O que você tem hoje?

O rapaz ficou olhando a garota de cabelos castanhos repicados na sua frente, ele gostaria também de saber o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo. Gostaria de estar sentado naquela pizzaria aproveitando a comida, e a companhia de uma garota bonita, mas simplesmente não conseguia focalizar sua atenção em absolutamente nada. Sua mente divagava com muita freqüência, e a conversa fútil da garota com quem estava começava a deixá-lo sem paciência.

- Eu não tenho nada Kagura, apenas não to a fim de ficar muito mais tempo aqui, eu já vou indo.

E sem dizer mais nada o rapaz colocou o dinheiro em cima da mesa, e saiu da pizzaria.

Kagura ficou olhando atônita, vendo o rapaz desaparecer entre as mesas e alcançar a rua cheia de gente transitando. Pegando sua bolsa a moça correu atrás dele.

- Sasuke espera – disse Kagura agarrando o rapaz pelo braço, e fazendo-o olhar em sua direção – o que ta acontecendo? Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

- Não – respondeu o rapaz friamente.

- Então porque ta agindo assim comigo? Foi você quem me convidou pra sair hoje,

Achei que queria me dizer alguma coisa especial...

- Não tenho nada pra lhe dizer, apenas achei que seria legal a gente ir a algum lugar, mas já me enjoei quero voltar pra casa.

A moça ficou olhando pra ele com o rosto pálido, os olhos arregalados em espanto.

- Bem a gente se vê depois.

- Sasuke – repetiu Kagura lhe segurando mais uma vez o braço – porque você, esta agindo assim? O que mais eu preciso fazer pra você entender que eu gosto de você... Que eu te...

- Mas eu não gosto de você – Sasuke interrompeu a moça, odiando ver os olhos dela se encherem de lagrimas.

- Mas, Sasuke você ficou comigo, saiu comigo, pensei que sentisse algo por mim, pelo menos algo a mais...

- Pois se enganou – disse o rapaz – eu nunca disse que gostava de você, muito menos prometi nada, gosto da sua companhia e tudo mais, mas é só isso.

A moça ficou olhando-o com olhos cheios de espanto, uma lagrimas escorreu rápido fazendo o contorno de seu rosto, muito pálido, os lábios rosados tremiam.

- Como você pode ser tão frio assim? Você pensa que as pessoas são o que? Meros objetos que você pode usar depois simplesmente descartar quando não os quiser mais?

- Não se faça de vitima Kagura, foi você quem se aproximou de mim, eu nunca lhe disse que teríamos algo a mais, problema seu se ficou desejando algo que eu nunca lhe daria.

O som do tapa que atingiu a face do rapaz por um momento, calou todos os barulhos ao redor. A face de Kagura estava contraída, e mais lagrimas escorriam de sua face que estava vermelha, a mão continuava erguida no ar. Sasuke estava com o rosto virado, os olhos brilhavam perigosamente, na face esquerda estava vermelha e podia-se ver os vergões de dedos.

- Eu já vou indo, acho que você já descontou toda sua raiva em mim.

E virando as costas o rapaz simplesmente foi embora sem olhar uma única vez pra trás. Somente quando Sasuke tinha virado a esquina e estava longe do olhar de Kagura ele colocou a mão sobre a face esquerda, que estava dolorida, uma coisa ele tinha que admitir; merecera aquele tapa.

Colocando as mãos no bolso, o rapaz seguiu o caminho que levava até sua casa. As ruas de Konoha estavam movimentadas, mesmo com o vento frio que fazia; as folhas das arvores que haviam sobrado balançavam preguiçosamente, no céu não havia estrelas, e a lua minguante dava um ar deprimente a cidade, com seus costumeiros barulhos. Por um momento o rapaz desejou não ter saído de casa.

Se tivesse ficado em casa, então naquele momento o rapaz poderia estar sentado no sofá, comendo alguma porcaria e vendo qualquer coisa inútil na TV, não estaria se sentindo contrariado como estava; não estaria irritado, e muito menos seu rosto estaria doendo por um tapa merecido.

O rapaz suspirou tentando conter toda a frustração que vinha sentido a vários dias...Sabia que se tivesse ficado em casa estaria pensando nela...

Não importava o quanto queria esquecê-la, não importava o quanto queria ignorá-la, e fingir que ela nunca existira, a imagem de Hinata era algo constante em sua mente.

Sasuke já havia feito de tudo para esquecê-la, mas nada adiantara, ela continuava lá, como sempre estivera, em seus pensamentos, as lembranças continuavam vividas e nítidas, como se o tempo não fosse capaz de apagá-las... Ter aquelas lembranças, sentir saudades, tudo aquilo era frustrante.

Ele queria sentir raiva, queria odiá-la, colocar sobre os ombros de Hinata toda a culpa, pelo fato deles terem perdido a amizade, mas sempre que lembrava da expressão de mágoa na ultima conversa que eles tiveram o sentimento de ódio desaparecia.

Por quê? Por que ela havia lhe dito aquilo? Por que quisera sair da vida dele daquela maneira? O que ele tinha feito; será que havia a magoado? Por que, naquele momento ele não tivera capacidade de formular nenhuma daquelas perguntas...? Por que era tão frustrante não saber o que fazer...

Mais uma vez o silencio veio como resposta para todas aquelas perguntas, talvez ele nunca viesse, a saber, as respostas, mas parecia impossível continuar a viver sem saber de nada, tinha que saber o que realmente tinha acontecido, tinha que ter uma explicação de Hinata, talvez assim ele pudesse deixar de se sentir tão magoado...

Pensar que havia sido magoado pela única pessoa que realmente ele deixara se aproximar na vida fazia o estomago do rapaz arder de uma forma incomoda. Era como se o corpo inteiro reclamasse, como se o peito tivesse sido aberto e tivesse que ficar andando com aquele buraco latejante fingindo que não sentia nada, que era indiferente os próprios sentimentos, e aos sentimentos dos outros, era fingir que era inatingível para que ninguém pudesse cutucar a ferida aberta.

Sasuke não gostava de se sentir magoado, porque aquilo fazia com que se sentisse frágil...

A mansão Uchiha apareceu diante do rapaz de forma imponente, ali tudo estava em silencio e coberto pelo escuro da noite.

Abriu a porta da sala com sua chave, e sem fazer barulho caminhou pelos corredores sem acender uma única luz, sabia aquele caminho de cor.

No seu quarto a luz da lua, minguante não iluminava quase nada, o rapaz deitou na cama querendo que o sono lhe viesse e que ele pudesse dormir da forma que estava sem ter que preocupar de tirar o tênis e a calça jeans.

Fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu, o quarto estava tão escuro, que não fazia diferença se estivesse com os olhos fechados. Virou-se de barriga pra cima, incomodado com tudo, era como se algo tivesse se remexendo em seu peito, precisava dar um jeito daquele mal estar passar, ou acabaria batendo a cabeça na parede até desmaiar e não pensar em nada.

Socou o colchão com força tentando descontar a raiva que sentia; a raiva apenas aumentou.

Ela não lhe saia da mente, e ele estava começando a enlouquecer. Precisava ouvir-lhe a voz nem que fosse para brigar com ela, dizer que era uma traidora, gritar com ela apenas para que pudesse ouvir a voz dela de volta.

Olhou no relógio que ficava na cabeceira de sua cama, os ponteiros que brilhavam em vermelho vivo, mostravam que eram 12:30, já estava tarde para ligar na casa das pessoas procurando briga. Mesmo assim Sasuke pegou o telefone que estava ao lado do relógio, e tentou discar o numero da casa de Hinata, foi fácil discar o primeiro, mas os dedos simplesmente travaram, no segundo, sem pensar duas vezes o rapaz jogou o telefone contra a parede inconformado com a própria incapacidade de resolver os problemas.

Levantou-se da cama de maneira brusca, jogando a camiseta preta que vestia no chão, sentia-se como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo, o peito parecia doer, de forma incomoda, sentia vontade de gritar pra que aquele sentimento sem nome fosse embora e o deixasse em paz, de repente o quarto parecia não ter ar suficiente.

Sasuke abriu a janela do quarto, sentindo a brisa da noite bater no seu peito de chofre e fazer os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar. A falta de ar havia passado, mas o incomodo no peito continuava lá.

O rapaz olhou para a lua, que não passava de um fiapo branco e pálido no céu, a imagem fez com que ele se lembrasse de Hinata, da cor branca de sua pele, seus olhos brilhantes e expressivos, sua face meiga e delicada como a lua, que também como Hinata era solitária.

- Você ficaria contente de ver o estado em que me deixou heim? – falou o rapaz em voz alta, pensando que tivesse enlouquecido, mas a necessidade de falar era maior.

Mais uma vez a resposta foi o silencio. E o rapaz continuou a falar sem que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Talvez eu tivesse que lhe pedir desculpas Hinata, mas isso seria egoísta da minha parte, afinal o que as minhas desculpas poderiam fazer pra você? Será que você se sentiria melhor? Ou apenas eu me sentiria bem pensando que tudo ficaria voltaria ao normal depois de um pedido de desculpas...

Sasuke sabia que não iria receber uma resposta, mas precisava colocar aquilo pra fora antes que todo aquele sentimento pudesse afogá-lo...

- Sabe Hinata, eu quero ficar tanto com você só pra mim... Que esse sentimento me assusta toda a vez... Então eu me mantenho longe de você de propósito... Até mesmo agora é difícil pra mim acreditar nas pessoas... Todo esse sentimento ainda é um pouco... assustador...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A lua no céu prateada no céu, quase não iluminava o quarto de Hinata coberto pela escuridão.

Ela já havia chorado, e depois de deixar todas as lágrimas escorrerem até o rosto ficar ardido e os olhos doloridos o sono insistia em não vir...

Era como se o tempo fosse eterno, enquanto ela ficava ali deitada debaixo da coberta, parecia que o amanhã nunca chegaria... E que o próximo dia estava ainda muito longe... Longe assim como Sasuke estava dela naquele momento...

Talvez ela pudesse ficar acordada, esperando as horas passarem, lembrando dele, desejando-o com todas as forças, ou esforçando-se da mesma forma para fazer com que a presença dele, com que as lembranças dele fossem embora de uma vez por todas...

Ambas as coisas eram dolorosas...

O coração parecia oprimido dentro do peito, e respirar era difícil. Hinata ligou a luz fraca do abajur para que o quarto ficasse iluminado, não adiantava ficar deitada na cama chorando esperando o sono vir.

Não adiantava guardar todo aquele sentimento dentro do peito... De alguma forma, ela tinha que escoa-lo, como a água que fica parada depois da chuva.

Hinata sentou-se na escrivaninha que ficava em seu quarto, havia folhas de papel em branco espalhadas, a luz era fraca mesmo assim ela podia escrever, mesmo que a caneta em sua mão ficasse parada um bom tempo... As palavras iriam vir primeiro lentamente, depois numa corrente sem fim...

_**OoOoOo**_

_É difícil pra mim colocar tudo o que sinto pra fora, mas mesmo assim eu quero tentar... Eu queria que você pudesse entender meus sentimentos Sasuke..._

_Eu queria poder ignorar que eu me sinto magoada, mas não consigo esquecer... Como também não consigo ignorar o que sinto por você..._

_Se eu esquecesse então eu poderia olhar pra você, e fingir que tudo está bem então, poderíamos conversar, como se nada tivesse acontecido antes, e que esses dois meses que ficamos sem falar não tivessem existido...Realmente eu gostaria de ter capacidade de esquecer, por que eu realmente sinto muita falta de ter você perto de mim, nem que seja somente como meu amigo..._

_Mas, sabe Sasuke eu acredito que os corações das pessoas sejam como vidro. Quando o quebramos não importa, quão bom seja o concerto, mesmo que ele fique perfeito, sempre que olharmos para ele sempre saberemos que um dia ele já foi quebrado... _

_Eu me sinto completamente vazia, como um copo de vidro barato, quando estou longe de você, talvez por isso seja tão difícil te perdoar..._

_Sabe Sasuke, comparado com a solidão de perder tudo, eu prefiro a dor de me magoar..._

_O fato de eu ser assim tão frágil... Não é sua culpa... _

_Hinata..._

_Continua..._

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Haruno-Sakura 19 : **oieeeeee, nussa que bom que achou o ultimo capitulo perfeito, desculpa a demora -.- espero que tenha gostado, bejus e jah neh :D

**Sophia.DiLUA : **oieeeeeee, uaaaaahhh moça num sabe como me deixa feliz de saber que minha historia emociona dese jeito, ralmente nem sei o que dizer, eu que fico muuuuuuuito feliz e emocionada!! espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo !! desculpe a demora bejus e jah neh :D

**Paty-Neko : **oieeeeeeeeee, bem vinda nova fã !! espero que continue acompanhando a fic, e que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo bejus e jah neh :D

**Deby20: **oieeeeeeeeeee, nussa sempre adoro receber reviews suas :D sempre me animam XD realmente o Sasuke, esta bem maligno nessa fic, mas é o Sasuke neh :D, eu tbm só gosto dele com a HInata, mas na verdade eu gosto de quase todo mundo com a Hinata XDDD meu coração tbm é assim como o seu, sempre cabe mais um, mas sabe como é neh meu querido Copy ninja é o primeiro XDD. Sempre tenho varios projetos o duro é coloca-los em praticas XDDD. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, desculpe a demora. Bejus e ja neh :D

**blueberry-chan** : oieeeee moça, uaaaaaahhhh ainda não se atire do predio, uaaaaaaaahhh gomenasai pelo demora, estou me sentindo horrivel, OBRIGADA pelos elogios !! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo bejus e jah neh :D

**Erica.W.M :** oieeeeeeeeee, nussa obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, que bom que estou conseguindo deixar bem claro como a Hinata se sente, pra mim o Naruto é um cara bem compreensivo !! tipico amigo do peito !! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, bejus e jah neh :D

**taliane :** oieeeeee, realmente garotos nascem com um dom todo especial de magoar as pesssoas XDDD, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo bejus e jah neh

**Kiara Hyuuga :** oieeeeeeeeee, nossa realmente eu fico extasiada de saber que minha humilde fic consegue emocionar as pessoas, espero que vc tenha gostado do ultimco capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic, gomem pela demora . bejus e jah neh

**Luu-san **oieeeeeee, ahhh obrigada pelos elogios :D, pode deixar que eu vou ficar mais esperta com esse negocio de vrigulas, gomem pela demora, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic :D bejus e jah neh

**E-pontas : **uaaaaaaaaaahhhh, eu num acrdito num acredito, eu vou infartar de tanta felicidade !! a Ingrid uma das minhas autoras prediletas lendo minha fic !! sai correndo e gritando de alegria . Uaaaaaahhh vc naum sabe como fico feliz recebendo reviws suas !! eu fico assim andando nas nuvens e depois ainda com esse elogios ai kami-sama meu coração assim num guenta !! eu só screvo fics, da Hinata com o Sasuke pq li milhare de vezes suas fics que sempre me inspiraram, noossa eu realmente to muito feliz.!! eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, e que mesmo sem mandar reviwes continue lendo a fic :D arigatou de verdade !! eu tbm amo suas fics Ingrid, bejus e jah neh :D

**Mayza** oieeeeeeeeeee uaaah nossa obrigada mesmo pelo elgios, espero que continue acompanhando a fic, e que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, bejus e jah neh :D

**pamipami: **oieeeeeee !! XDD que bom que gosto dos ultimos capitulos, eu coloquei o Neji gostando da HInata pq queria matar essa vontade de fazer algo com esses primos tão fofos, eu gosto do Neji como protetor da HInata, mas tbm como casal !! quanto ao Sasuke safado, ele realmente é um cara confuso XDD,realmente a HInata tem bastante dificuldade em expressar o que sente, ( eu tbm sou assim. ) Eu tbm gosto da Kagura de furuba, naverdade eu gosto de todo mundo de furuba XDD, espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo e continue acompanhando a fic bejus e jah neh :D

**Bem mina-san é isso ai, mais uma vez desculpe pela demora, e pelo capitulo curinto, obrigada mais uma vez as pessoas que me mandaram rviews, e aquelas que mesmo sem mandarem reviwes acompanmham meu trabalho, se continuo a fic é por vcs !! **

**bejus pra todo mundo e Jah neh **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence agora a minha amiga Sara e não mais ao Kishimoto-sensei XDDD. E agora mais do que nunca o Kakashi-sensei É MEU -**

**Minnnaaa !! gomem gomem pela demora de mais um capitulo,mas é que a fic ta no fim e bem eu to meio sem imaginação mas eu explico isso depois com mais calma no final enfima vamos a mais um capitulo. Respostas das Reviews no fim, muitissimo obrigado mais uma vez pelo apoio gente !!**

**Boa leitura **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

A única vantagem de se fazer parte da Comissão Organizadora de Eventos da escola, era que você sendo um membro não tinha que prestar as, temidas provas de fim de ano

A única vantagem de se fazer parte da Comissão Organizadora de Eventos da escola, era que você sendo um membro não tinha que prestar as, temidas provas de fim de ano. Mas para Sasuke aquilo, não era vantagem nenhuma, já que em vez de enfrentar um papel silencioso, o rapaz tinha que enfrentar um grupo quase histérico, de garotos e garotos empolgados com a formatura do terceiro ano. Realmente o rapaz não via motivo para tanto entusiasmo, era só uma festa idiota, não precisava fazer tanto rebuliço. Talvez fosse por isso que a atenção do rapaz de olhos cor de ônix era constantemente desviada para outro lugar. Ele olhava fixamente o pátio da escola, naquele momento completamente vazio, o céu estava nublado, e todas as folhas das arvores haviam caído deixando expostos galhos secos e estéreis, não era uma imagem muito animadora, mas o inverno sempre acalmava Sasuke, ele sempre preferia o tempo frio. E aquele começo de novembro estava especialmente frio.

- Presidente – chamou mais uma vez a voz desafinada da tesoureira do grupo. Uma garota do terceiro ano, com sardas abundantes no rosto miúdo que usava uns óculos sem graça.

- Sim – respondeu Sasuke, voltando sua atenção para o animado grupo.

- Acho que já chegamos há um acordo, a respeito da decoração – e dizendo isso a garota passou uma lista pras mãos de Sasuke.

O rapaz leu todos os itens da lista com certa incredulidade. Onde eles achavam que iam conseguir dinheiro pra fazer tudo aquilo? Estudavam numa escola publica que não ia bancar tudo aquilo.

- Sinceramente – respondeu Sasuke tentando ser o mais educado possível – eu não acho que a escola tenha dinheiro, pra dar uma festa como essas que vocês planejaram.

Todo o grupo olhou para Sasuke desapontado e espantado, só se completava o colegial uma vez na vida, devia-se fazer então em grande estilo pensavam todos.

- Talvez pudéssemos fazer algumas feiras para arrecadar dinheiro – deu a idéia uma das secretarias do grupo.

- Não teríamos tempo – cortou o rapaz, com olhos cor de ônix – eu acho melhor vocês concentrarem seus esforços, tentando diminuir os itens das listas.

Todos ficaram em silencio, aparentemente pensativos. Mais uma vez a atenção de Sasuke foi puxada pela paisagem que via da janela, lá fora o vento devia estar bem forte e cortante imaginou o rapaz.

Olhando para o relógio na parede, Sasuke percebeu que ainda faltavam uns 10 minutos para que o sinal batesse dispensando os alunos, mas como a paciência do rapaz já havia acabado há um bom tempo, Sasuke resolver dar por encerrada a reunião.

- Bem pessoal, vamos terminando por aqui, amanhã continuamos com isso.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a arrumar suas coisas, o ultimo a sair como de costume seria Sasuke que tinha a chave da sala.

Antes de sair o rapaz colocou algumas coisas no lugar, arrumo livros, e jogou fora alguns papéis esquecidos em cima da mesa. A sala silenciosa tornava-se muito mais agradável para o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix. Sasuke não tinha pressa em voltar para casa. Sentia-se desanimado e abatido.

Sasuke foi surpreendido pelo sinal da escola, que ressoou por todo o prédio, liberando os alunos, pegando sua mochila o rapaz se encaminhou para fora da sala, trancou a porta e desceu calmamente para o segundo andar até seu armário para que pudesse pegar seu casaco, com certeza lá fora estaria fazendo bastante frio.

Enquanto o rapaz destrancava seu armário, ouviu passos apressados no corredor e depois viu dois garotos que pareciam estar no primeiro correndo, atrás de um outro garoto que estava um pouco afastado de Sasuke, mesmo assim o rapaz ouviu toda a conversa.

- Cara corre você tem que ver isso, tem duas meninas se pegando lá embaixo no pátio, a briga ta muito louca!

- Serio? – respondeu o terceiro garoto – e quem ta brigando?

- Umas garotas do terceiro ano – respondeu um dos garotos que vieram correndo pelo corredor – uma delas tem o cabelo comprido e preto a outra...

Sasuke não terminou de ouvir a conversa.

"... Uma delas tem o cabelo comprido e preto..." a frase ressoava na sua mente, repetidas vezes, a única pessoa em que conseguiu pensar foi nela... Hinata.

Sem ver direito o que estava fazendo, Sasuke saiu correndo alcançando as escadas que levavam ao pátio, pulando de dois em dois degraus para chegar mais rápido onde queria.

Não foi difícil encontrar a aglomeração, um grupo bem grande de estudante havia formado uma roda e gritavam batiam palmas, enquanto duas meninas rolavam no chão, a tapas.

Sasuke foi empurrando todo mundo até que pudesse ver com mais clareza a cena, quando conseguiu ver direito sem a interferência de ninguém, Sasuke percebeu que uma das garotas tinha um cabelo comprido e negro, mas ela não era Hinata.

Sentindo as entranhas se remexerem desconfortavelmente, o rapaz de afastou da aglomeração deixando para trás os gritos da baderna.

Passando a mão gelada no rosto Sasuke percebeu que havia, suado, e que aquele dia estava mais frio do que ele achava que estaria.

- Ficou desapontado quando percebeu que não era a Hinata? – a pergunta veio de uma voz, conhecida atrás das costas de Sasuke.

- Eu não sei do que você ta falando dessa vez Naruto.

- Eu te vi correndo que nem um louco, pra chegar no, pátio Sasuke, no começo eu também até tinha pensado que alguém queria arranjar briga com a Hinata de novo-Todas as garotas se sentem muito confiante pra tirar sarro dela, agora que não vêem mais com você.

Naruto deu a volta e encarou Sasuke, com aqueles olhos absurdamente azuis.

- Você deve ter ficado extremamente, desapontado quando percebeu que não ia poder bancar o herói pra Hinata não é mesmo? – perguntou o loiro.

- Aonde você quer chegar Uzumaki?

- Eu sempre soube que você era lerdo Sasuke, mas eu sei que burro você não é então porque você não para de fingir que não se importa com a Hinata.

- Eu não me importo com ela!

- Ah se importa sim! – exclamou Naruto, com um brilho feroz no olhar – não só se importa como, gosta daquela garota, como ela também gosta de você, eu só queria saber por que vocês dois são tão idiotas que não conseguem entender isso.

- O que você sabe a respeito disso Naruto? Você não sabe nada sobre meus sentimentos, nem sobre os sentimentos da Hinata.

- Eu não sei nada? – gritou o loiro agarrando Sasuke pelo colarinho da blusa de frio. – eu sei o suficiente pra saber, que vocês dois se gostam e não conseguem se expressar. Eu vi vocês dois esses dois meses, em silencio um sem olhar pro outro, qual é Sasuke você não ta feliz, ela num ta feliz, e a merda do ano ta acabando, você acha que vai ter sempre a Hinata perto de você, até você resolver fazer alguma coisa, pra ela voltar a falar contigo?

- E porque eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa? – gritou Sasuke de volta também agarrando o loiro pelo colarinho da blusa, percebendo que Naruto parecia não se importar com o frio já que estava apenas com um colete de mangas por cima da camiseta da escola costumeiramente amarrotada.

- Porque, quem começo toda essa bosta foi você Sasuke, e se você ainda não percebeu isso, então eu retiro o que disse, você realmente é um burro.

- Ela te falou alguma coisa? – perguntou Sasuke num tom de voz mais calmo.

- Cala boca seu idiota – explodiu Naruto agarrando ainda mais o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix pelo colarinho – Você ainda não percebeu, que era só com você que a Hinata falava, que era só você quem ela deixava se aproximar, que só você era importante pra ela?

Os dois ainda continuaram a se olhar, fixamente. As palavras de Naruto pareciam ecoar na mente de Sasuke, no fundo talvez o rapaz soubesse que era importante para a moça de orbes prateados, mas o medo que aquele sentimento fazia-o sentir fez com eles se afastassem afinal Sasuke ainda não se achava uma pessoa capaz de amar. Ele não queria ser amado por Hinata, se não pudesse retribuir isso.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou o loiro largando Sasuke.

- Se você quiser falar com a Hinata precisava fazer alguma coisa, agora se isso realmente não for importante pra você, pode virar as costas e deixar que ela saia da sua vida. Você não precisa fazer nada pra que isso aconteça.

Uma rajada de vento mais forte passou por entre os dois, que já não se olhavam mais, aquele silencio era constrangedor.

- Eu já falei tudo que tinha que falar – disse Naruto – se isso te interessar, num faz muito tempo que eu vi a Hinata indo embora, se você correr atrás dela, ainda consegue alcança-la.

- Cala boca – foi tudo que Sasuke conseguiu responder.

- Eu to indo, té mais.

Antes do rapaz, de olhos cor de ônix sair correndo, pelo caminho que sabia que Hinata percorria até chegar em sua casa, Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo, que definitivamente Naruto era um idiota, e que ele iria se odiar pelo resto da vida por ter levado um sermão daquele loiro imbecil.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sasuke correu o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam suportar sentindo o vento passar-lhe pelo rosto dando uma sensação ainda maior de frio. As pessoas na rua paravam pra olhar aquele garoto vestido de preto correndo depressa.

Na mente de Sasuke seu único objetivo era encontrar Hinata e faze-la explicar o motivo pelo qual ela resolvera que eles não iriam mais conversar, ele arrancaria aquilo dela nem que fosse aos gritos, mas iria saber...

Os olhos do rapaz percorriam todas as pessoas, mas nenhuma delas era Hinata, ele precisava achá-la antes de perder por completo o fôlego.

Foi quando os pulmões de Sasuke já estavam ardendo quando ele avistou os cabelos negros sendo levantados pelo forte vento, ele poderia reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar do mundo.

- HINATA! – gritou o rapaz de olhos cor de ônix, atraindo a atenção de todos inclusive de Hinata que se virou ao ouvir seu nome.

Mesmo aquela distancia, a moça conseguiu distinguir Sasuke parado, vestido de preto, os cabelos sendo agitados pelo vento, o coração de Hinata começou a bater forte contra suas costelas, e suas pernas estavam bambas, ela sabia que não conseguiria encara-lo sem chorar, ou contar para ele tudo o que sentia de repente, todo o peso e a distancia pareciam serem muito grandes. Sem pensar direito ela simplesmente saiu correndo.

- EI HINATA!- Sasuke gritou. "Não corra de mim" Pensou o rapaz, antes de voltar a correr atrás da moça.

Sasuke perseguiu Hinata, sem perceber mais nada ao seu redor alem das costas dela, mesmo que seus pulmões ardessem, mesmo que o ar lhe faltasse por longos momentos, mesmo assim ele sabia que precisava alcançar suas costas ou então simplesmente ele nunca mais a alcançaria...

Quando ela alcançou a ameixeira, a arvore que ficava perto da casa de sua casa, que havia perdido todas as folhas, viu Hinata correr em direção barranco a baixo deixando a rua asfaltada de lado.

Seguindo a moça, o rapaz tentou não escorregar em nenhum galho ou tropeçar, ela não estava muito longe, já que também estava tendo dificuldade de correr naquele terreno acidentado.

Ele alcançou Hinata segurando-a em seus braços fazendo com que ela olhasse diretamente pra ele, era a primeira vez que eles se olhavam depois de todo aquele tempo sem se falar, os olhos dela estavam lacrimejantes, o rosto vermelho devido a corrida, ela tentava recuperar o fôlego, e ele também. Quando conseguiu Sasuke foi o primeiro a falar.

- Você não me ouviu te chamar? Porque não parou de correr Hinata?

- Me solta Sasuke, eu não quero falar com você, eu não quero te ver... – respondeu a moça se desvencilhando dos braços do rapaz.

- Vai ter que me explicar primeiro, porque não quer mais falar comigo Hinata – disse o rapaz friamente – só depois que eu souber disso, eu vou embora.

- Me solta! – respondeu a moça de uma forma mais rude se libertando dos braços do rapaz.

- Droga Hinata o que eu te fiz, de tão grave pra você não querer mais falar comigo? – perguntou Sasuke exasperadamente.

A moça de orbes prateadas ficou um longo tempo apreciando a grama embaixo dos seus sapatos, não podia contar pra ele, não podia revelar seus sentimentos, não era fácil, não era assim tão simples... Não se tratava simplesmente de amar e ser correspondida, tinha tantas coisas por trás daquele sentimento... Tanta coisa que Hinata não conseguia explicar nem mesmo pra si.

- Pensei que você me considerava seu amigo Hinata – disse Sasuke ainda mais irritado, com o silencio da moça – pensei que você estivesse sendo sincera comigo...

Hinata ergueu os olhos absurdamente perolados, desejando sumir dali, sair correndo e trancar-se dentro do seu quarto, proteger-se de Sasuke... Ama-lo era agonizante...

- DROGA HINATA DIZ ALGUMA COISA! – gritou Sasuke.

Hinata apenas continuou a encarar o chão, não tinha forças para colocar o que sentia para fora, se abrisse à boca uma vez que fosse diria que o amava, então estaria tudo perdido, então todo o controle que tivera aqueles meses, todo o esforço que fizera para tentar ignorar a magoa nada teria valido a pena, e ela seria apenas mais uma das garotas dispensadas por Sasuke, na sua imensa lista.

Virou as costas tentando ignora-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido.Segurou-a firmemente nos braços fazendo com que ela olhasse somente para ele, o contato fez a moça arquejar, Sasuke a segurava de forma tão firme que chegava a doer, seus olhos absurdamente negros estavam frios e brilhantes, Hinata sentiu-se como uma corça encurralada, não tinha mais saída... Ela ia se trair, contar o que sentia...

- Por que Hinata? – perguntou o rapaz, sua voz ainda muito irritada.

- Por favor – respondeu a moça, com um fiapo de voz – me solte.

- Não até você me contar o que eu quero saber.

Era mais do que Hinata podia suportar... As lagrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, e ela não podia fazer nada, pois suas mãos continuavam imobilizadas por Sasuke.

- Me desculpe – respondeu a moça os sentimentos em frangalhos dentro do peito. Erguendo os olhos encarou profundamente Sasuke antes de responder -... Eu te amo...

Sasuke solto-a no mesmo momento, recuando como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estomago, o coração batia descompassadamente dentro do peito do rapaz, por um momento ele achou que tudo aquilo era um sonho absurdamente irreal... Ele jamais havia imaginado que houvesse a possibilidade de Hinata ama-lo. Como ele não percebera? Por que ela havia escondido dele aquilo?

- Por que não me disse nada? – perguntou Sasuke tentando conter as batidas do coração.

- Eu demorei a ter certeza do que sentia por você, quando finalmente resolvi contar encontrei você com aquela garota, e percebi que não havia espaço pra mim na sua vida. Você já amava outra eu não queria... Não queria me magoar ainda mais.

- Quem disse pra você que eu amava a Kagura? – perguntou o rapaz mais uma vez irritado.

- Você estava-a beijando na frente do portão da escola! – respondeu Hinata por sua vez também ficando nervosa – porque ficaria com uma garota se não a amasse?

A pergunta fez Sasuke curvas os lábios num sorriso, que não tinha nenhum um pingo de alegria...

- Talvez para esquecer, uma garota que não podia ser minha.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram, e seu rosto ganhou uma cor avermelhada, era possível ela conhecer tão pouco o rapaz que estava na sua frente? Mesmo depois de quase um ano ela ainda não sabia nada dos sentimentos de Sasuke...

- Você sempre se mostrou apenas como uma amiga Hinata, eu não podia alcançá-la, eu te queria, mas, você nunca demonstrou nada. Kagura foi à forma que eu encontrei pra tentar te esquecer, tentar voltar a enxergá-la apenas como minha amiga... Fizemos tudo errado – completou o rapaz passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Hinata estava com os olhos muito arregalados, o rosto pálido, mesmo mantendo uma certa distancia Sasuke podia ver nitidamente que ela tremia...

O rapaz deu alguns passos, sem pensar em nada muito coerente. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa tomar alguma atitude, não adiantava esperar por Hinata, ela era doce demais, ingênua demais, tímida demais, restava a ele correr o risco, ou simplesmente deixa-la sair de sua vida definitivamente. Sem pensar duas vezes o rapaz resolver agir, antes que o sangue voltasse a percorrer pelo seu corpo de uma forma mais lenta e ele perdesse a coragem.

Sasuke caminhou em direção a Hinata e mais uma vez enlaçou a cintura da moça, o rapaz era alto e tinha que olhar para baixo para ver o rosto de Hinata, os olhos perolados arregalados, os lábios rosados e carnudos entre abertos tremendo ligeiramente, a pele macia e cheirosa, seus corpos estavam tão próximos que se roçavam fazendo com que ambos perdessem ligeiramente o ar.

- Hinata – começou o rapaz e sua voz não passava de um murmúrio rouco – eu só vou falar uma vez. Eu quero você. Não quero ter de dividi-la com mais ninguém, quero que seja só minha... Por isso se você não me quiser, pode me rejeitar agora que vou sair da sua vida, sem te incomodar mais do que já fiz sem, te machucar mais do que já fiz...

- Sasuke...

O rapaz inclinou a cabeça disposto a roubar os lábios de Hinata num beijo, pois já não conseguia mais estar tão próximo sem provar dos lábios rosados em sua frente, sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo quando a moça desviou deixando bem claro que não queria aquele beijo.

- Não se preocupe – disse Sasuke estreitando ainda mais o abraço – não vai ser como da ultima vez...

E realmente não foi, notou Hinata.

A boca de Sasuke pousou sobre a sua de uma forma lenta e devastadora, os lábios deles estavam úmidos e quentes, Hinata sentia a ponta gelada do nariz do rapaz, tocando a pele do seu rosto, suas pernas estavam moles, e sua cabeça ligeiramente zonza. Era como se todos os ruídos tivessem sumidos, como se o mundo tivesse desaparecido do seu redor, como se naquele momento tudo que existisse fosse apenas Sasuke e seu beijo.

Quando o rapaz forçou os lábios de Hinata e a moça sentiu sua língua, foi como se seu coração parasse de bater, como se ela estivesse caindo de uma altura enorme, a língua dele era doce e aveludada. Não havia desespero dessa vez, nem pressa, apenas uma vontade avassaladora, de sentir todos os gostos daquele beijo. Hinata sentiu uma das mãos de Sasuke subirem lentamente por suas costas e ir pousar em sua nuca, fazendo pressão ali, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do corpo do rapaz, fazendo com que o beijo ficasse mais devastador, deixando a mente de Hinata livre de qualquer pensamento, livre de tudo. O ar parecia ter sido completamente expelido de seus pulmões e a moça se afastou dos lábios sedentos do rapaz, porque precisava de ar. Seu coração batia tão rápida de encontro com suas costelas, que Hinata jurava que o rapaz pudesse ouvir.

Eles estavam tão próximos e continuavam abraçados, somente agora Hinata percebia que agarrara a blusa do rapaz, como se precisasse daquele apoio para ficar em pé.

Sasuke a encarava sem nada dizer, fitando-a com aqueles misteriosos olhos cor de ônix, eram como poças do céu noturno que não revelavam nada. Ela ainda podia sentir o gosto da língua do rapaz em sua boca, e isso dificultava seu pensamento...

- Eu queria que tudo pudesse ser resolvido com um "Eu te Amo" – disse Hinata sussurrando – mas, acho que não vai ser assim com a gente...

- Tem razão. Não vamos conseguir concertar a situação com palavras, muito menos com frases românticas.

A moça inclinou a cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz aspirando aquele perfume masculino que somente ele parecia ter. O corpo de Sasuke era tão rígido como suas vontades, instintivamente ela apertou ainda mais a blusa dele.

- Você me machucou – disse ela sem poder mais se conter.

- Você também.

Hinata ergueu os olhos para encarar o rapaz, aqueles olhos impenetráveis, não demonstravam nenhuma dor, mas ela sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

- Se os ferimentos que você fez em mim não puderem ser apagados – continuou Sasuke – então eu vou ter que exibi-las por ai, com você ao meu lado...

- Mas Sasuke...

- Não diga mais nada Hinata, tem horas que as palavras não servem pra nada, a não ser fazer a gente perder tempo, e eu não quero mais perder tempo com você...

E sem hesitação Sasuke capturou mais uma vez os lábios da moça num longo beijo...

_Continua..._

**Comentarios sem noção da autora XD **

**Gente realmente eu quero me desculpar, pela demora desse capitulo, mas é que eu acabei indo num evento de anime aqui na minha cidade o euanimerpg , e acabei ficando super empolgada e quando estou desse jeito fica dificil escrever qualquer coisa dramatica. Eu não gostei de escrever esse capitulo esperava mais dele e tudo mais, mas realmente minha criatividade anda me deixando na mão. Mas como falta só mais um capitulo pra essa fic, e eu ja tenho finalmente um fim que me agrada espero que me perdoem mais uma vez **

**Depois que essa fic acabar eu pretendo me engajar em dois projetos bem audaciosos que ainda não sei se vão dar certo, uma fic sera com o Itachi e a outra com o Kakashi ( meu amor, amo vc XD ) meus personagens prediletos de Naruto, por isso talvez eu fique um tempo sem postar ja que quero fazer essas fics as melhores possiveis !! Sempre acho que faltam fics desses dois caras Maravilhosos XD **

**Por acaso alguem que lê minhas fics pretende ir no Anime Friends esse ano? se for, ou tiver planos por favor me avise, quem sabe a gente não se conhece **

**No euanimerpg desse ano realizei um sonho e encontrei um moço fazendo cosplay de kakashi-sensei, realmente ele tava lindo o que não deixa duvidas que o meu querido amado idolatrado sensei é demais !! XDDD **

**PS: desculpem as minhas baboseiras vamos as reviews **

**Respostas das Reviwes : **

**Tilim : **uaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Tilim, Tilim realmente vc pretende me matar do coração com tantos elogios tão lindo neh ?? uaaaaaaaahh eu vou chorar, eu vou surtar eu to tão feliz!! poxa vida eu fico tão empolgada sabendo que vc ta acompanhando a fic e que ta gostando, nossa eu nem me guento, seus comentarios sempre me deixam assim tão feliz esaltitante XDDD... Realmente vc tem razão eu num resisto a judiar um pouquinho ( nem tão pouco assim ) desses fofos lindos e gostosos que são o Sasuke e a Hinata !! Espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo. Tilim fofa !! assim como vc eu tbm sou uma alucinada ! XDDDDD Te adoro garota de verdade !! muito obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios!! Onegai não pare nunca de escrever !! bjs e ate mais

**blueberry-chan: **oieeeeeeeee, XDDDD realmente a Kagura levou um pé do nosso querido e super educado Uchiha, eita menino que num toma jeito XDD que bom que amou o capitulo !! uaaaahhh gomenasai pela demora . vou me esforçar pro proximo num demora tanto !! bjs e jah neh

**Roxane-chan: **oieeeeeee!! nossa moça realmente eu fico muito feliz com todos esses elogios :D pode ter certeza que eu realmente pretendo escrever uma Neji Hina, afinal eu amo tbm esse casal lindo fofo e meigo, e tbm pq senão vou ter uma overdose de Sasuke XDDD. Uaaahhh não precisa se desculpar por não ter deixado review no capitulo anterior, realmente vida de vestibulando é uma correria ( Boa sorte viu ! ) só de saber que vc ta acompanhando a fic eu ja fico muito contente. Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo bejus e jah neh

**Luu-san: **oieeeeeee nossa realmente é bom saber que vc viciou na minha fic hehehehe XD, acho que toda garota que gosta do Sasuke são meio parecidas XDD, espero que continue acompanhando a fic, e que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo bejus e jah neh

**Erica W. M. :** oieeeee uaaah que bom que gostou, realmente eu quis fazer o ultimo capitulo meio sem logica, pq bem eles estão confusos e pq eu tbm sou uma pessoa bem doida, hehehe que bom que gostou do resultado, desculpa a demora viu .. Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh

**Deby20: **oieeeeeee!! uaaahhh nossa eu fiquei tão feliz que bastante gente gostou desse capitulo completamente diferente que eu escrevi !! espero que tenha gostado da reaproximação do casal :D fala a verdade ja tava na hora neh !! desculpa a demora viu !! vou tentar trazer o proximo capitulo mais rapido bejus e jah neh

**Oul-chan : **oieeeeeee uaaahhhh moça realmente eu fiquei encatntada com sua ultima review, poxa vida fiquei muito feliz mesmo !! eu sempre to tentando melhorar e receber um elogio desses de vc pra mim é uma honra !! :D Eu concordo com vc realmente o Sasuke é meio burro e muito lerdo XDDD, que bom que gostou da carta da HInata eu realmente queria escrever algo, bem sentimental assim como ela é, espero que todos entendam o motivo das cartas nunca chegar nas mãos do Sasuke, aquilo era mais pra ela perceber o que sentia mesmo . Meu objetivo nessa fic, realemnte é esse escrever basicamente sobre sentimentos humanos, e relacionamentos complicados que bo que vc gostou !! obrigada de verdade mais uma vez por todos os elogios e o incentivo, é importantissimo pra mim ! eu sei que vc continua lendo a minha fic, mesmo quando não manda review somente com isso eu ja me sinto mais que satisfeita !! Desculpa pela demora na atualiação, o proximo capitulo ( tomara ) num vai demorar tanto :D bejus e jah neh

**Sophia DiLUA : **oieeeee !! XDDDD todo autor gosta de fazer um suspense neh, gomem eu sei que fui horrivel parando o ultimo cap naquela parte simplesmente num pude evitar !! Bem realmente a Hinata não vai entregar a carta para o Sasuke, aquilo foi mais como um desabafo pra ela entender, o que ia fazer com a magoa que sentia e coisa e tal :D espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo , e me desculpe pela demora, o ultimo capitulo da fic, espero não vai demorar tanto, bejus e jah neh :D

**Senhorita Dream : **uaaaaahhhh não, não a Hinata não vai se matar XDD e sim realmente eu concordo o Sasuke deve procurar um psicologo !! mais uma vez o nosso queido loiro Salvador da patria apareceu :D e sim a Kagura foi embora XDDDD amei sua reviwe moça !! de verdade XDDDD espero que vc tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, com bem menos loucura !! continue acompanhando a fic !! bejus e jah neh :D

**Kiara Hyuuga: **oieeeeee!! nossa realmente eu fico contente de saber que minah fic, é uma das poucas Sasu Hina que vc gosta ! espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo cap!! bejus e jah neh

**pamipami: **oieeeee moça !! hauhauaua realemnte eu tenho que concordar o Sasuke é um filho da mãe !! Sabe até eu fiquei um pouco de dó ( afinal sou a causadora de tudo isso ) do que ele fez pra Kagura, afinal eu num tenho nada contra ela. XDD realmente a Hinata ficou com ciumes, mas eu não acho o amor assim tão facil ( uaaaahhh eu queria que o amor fosse facil pra mim ) enfim tenho que parar de descontar minha frustações nos personagens XDDDD. Continue acompanhando a fic bejus e jah neh :D

**taliane: **oieeee !! realmente o nosso querido Uchiha ta bem confuso !! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo.Continue acompanhando a fic, bejus e jah neh ! :D

**Tia-Lulu: **uaaaaaaaaahhh oieeeeeee Tia- Lulu !! fico muito contente de saber que vc ta lendo a minha fic!! nossa realmente obrigada pelos elogios eu fico muito contente !! uaaaahhhh realmente eu fiz esses dois sofrerem mas pode ter certeza que não pretendo fazer nada dramatico, ou deixa-los separados , por isso não se preocupe viu !! eu nunca pensei que conseguiria emocionar alguem com minhas historias isso me deixa realmente muito feliz !! obrigada de verdade pela review, e não se preocupe que eles vão se acertar XDDD bejus e jah neh :D

**uaaahhh mina -san então é isso, pretendo escrever o ultimo capitulo da fic o mais rapido possivel, por isso mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviwes e por todo o apoio, com certeza essa fic só foi até o fim graças a vcs !! bejus a todos e jah neh :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Kishimoto-sensei, Kakashi-sensei vc é MEU! **

**Mina-san olha eu aqui, com o ultimo capitulo dessa fic, espero que gostem ! sem mais delongas vamos a historia : **

**Boa leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Merda Uzumaki, será que não da pra você parar de se mexer, pra que eu consiga dar o nó nessa gravata direito? – murmurou Sasuke muito irritado.

- Mas, cara olha lá como a Sakura-chan ta bonita, eu não consigo tirar os olhos dela.

Com alguma dificuldade, Sasuke terminou de dar o nó na gravata de Naruto, os convidados, já começavam a encher o Salão de Festas da escola, que estava completamente enfeitado, com balões brancos e pratas, em comemoração a formatura do terceiro colegial do ano de 2007.

- Sasuke você ta todo elegante nessa roupa – debochou Naruto

- Cala boca idiota.

- Mas é serio Sasuke, eu nem quero ver o que as outras garotas vão fazer quando te verem vestido desse jeito. Provavelmente tacar aos seus pés e implorarem, pra que você as leve pra cama.

- Poupe-me das suas idéias nojentas e pervertidas Naruto.

A única reação do loiro foi rir da cara de descontentamento do amigo.

- Você não viu a Hinata por ai – perguntou Sasuke.

- Ainda não, parece que ela vai chegar mais tarde.

- Droga – murmurou Sasuke olhando para o relógio de pulso – daqui a pouco os professores vão mandar a gente sair daqui e ficar no palco, se ela não chegar a tempo não vou conseguir falar com ela...

- Ah cara eu sabia! – exclamou Naruto – todo aquele segredinho de vocês, tão se falando de novo né? Porque não me disseram antes.

- Porque você é extremamente intrometido – respondeu Sasuke caminhando para onde já se encontravam os outros alunos no palco.

- Você também é um grande amigo meu Sasuke!! – e sem conseguir se conter o loiro caiu mais uma vez na gargalhada.

Sasuke ignorou o comentário de Naruto enquanto atravessava o salão, apenas alguns pais haviam chegados, as mesas também enfeitadas em branco e prata estavam completamente arrumadas. Lá fora o frio de dezembro era imenso, porem dentro do salão o aquecedor deixava todos desfrutarem de uma temperatura amena e agradável.

No palco improvisado, haviam sido colocadas cadeiras brancas onde cada aluno iria receber o diploma e depois ouviria o discurso de um professor, e do orador da classe, que não era ninguém menos que o próprio Uchiha Sasuke.

Com as mãos no bolso, e sem mais nada pra fazer o rapaz de cabelos negros se recusava a olhar novamente para o relógio. Estava ansioso, era o dia da sua tão almejada formatura, o dia da liberdade, depois daquilo não precisaria ter de ser falso com ninguém, não precisaria mais ter de agüentar bajulação. Depois da formatura ele estaria um passo mais perto de realizar seus desejos. Queria dividir aquilo com alguém... Somente com uma pessoa, que por sinal ainda não havia chegado...

"Droga Hinata pensou o rapaz indignado com o atraso da moça de orbes prateados, você não vai me deixar na mão justo hoje não é?"

- O salão ta bonito né Sasuke-kun?

O rapaz virou-se dando de frente com Sakura, ele tinha que admitir que ela estava, muito bonita vestida com aquele vestido colado ao corpo dourado, mas, não havia mais nada nela que lhe chamasse atenção.

- Ta muito bonito sim.

- A comissão organizadora de eventos fez um ótimo trabalho – elogiou Sakura ciente de que Sasuke era o presidente da organização.

- Eu não tive quase nada a ver com isso – respondeu o garoto de modo seco – não sou do tipo que entende muito de festas.

A moça de orbes esmeraldas, apertou a encharpe também dourada que trazia em volta dos ombros.

- Sasuke-kun – chamou a moça mais uma vez, num murmúrio – você nunca vai conseguir gostar mesmo de mim?

O rapaz surpreendido com a pergunta da moça encarou-a longamente, antes de achar uma resposta.

- Não Sakura, não sou eu quem decide de quem gostar.

A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça, as bochechas estavam rosadas, e ela realmente parecia constrangida de verdade.

- Bem acho que a Ino ta me chamando, até mais Sasuke-kun.

Os olhos cor de ônix percorreram o salão, e pousaram numa figura muito animada de cabelos loiros, mesmo de longe Sasuke conseguiu divisar os olhos azuis de Naruto, viu quando o loiro perseguiu com olhar Sakura que andava sem rumo pelo salão.

"Por que os corações das pessoas sempre desejavam, aquilo que não podem ter?" Pensou consigo mesmo Sasuke. Tudo aquilo era extremamente injusto, e irônico.

Sasuke estava sentindo, incomodado quando seus olhos pousaram sobre ela.

Hinata vinha entrando correndo no salão, erguia o vestido com as mãos para que não tropeçasse em tanto metros de tecido, os cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça por um coque frouxo de onde pendiam pequenos cachos, a leve maquiagem realçava apenas a beleza natural da garota. O vestido em estilo princesa, era diáfano lilás e branco.

Sasuke sentiu sua boca ficar seca, e como se todos seus pensamentos tivessem sido esvaziados de sua mente de uma só vez. Queria descer do palco, carrega-la a força onde os dois pudessem ficar sozinhos durante um longo tempo. Mas, a única coisa que fez, foi continuar ali parado, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando ela se aproximar lentamente.

Nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar um só segundo, era como se naquele salão e no mundo inteiro só houvesse eles. Quando Hinata chegou perto de Sasuke o rapaz pode sentir a fragrância de seu perfume, delicado e leve como o pano de seu vestido. Sasuke sabia que não conseguiria olhar para mais ninguém, a não ser ela aquela noite.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso – falou Hinata muito baixo – nunca imaginei que, iria demorar tanto assim no cabeleireiro.

O rapaz simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, Sasuke sabia que não conseguiria articular nenhuma palavra aquele momento. Com a ponta dos dedos, tocou o colo da moça que ficava completamente descoberto, sentiu a pele quente e macia dela, viu o rosto de Hinata corar, e seus olhos ficarem ainda mais brilhantes, era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse ambos quando eles se tocavam.

O momento foi cortado, por uma das professoras que chamavam os alunos para sentarem em seus lugares. Os garotos ficavam do lado direito, enquanto as garotas do lado esquerdo.

O salão àquela hora, já estava cheio de familiares dos outros alunos, foi com certa satisfação que Sasuke viu que ninguém da sua família estava ali (o que incluía exclusivamente o irmão).

Foi sentindo-se extremamente calmo, e olhando para Hinata de perfil que o rapaz ouviu a professora Kurenai começar a discursar.

Algum tempo depois, quando todos já seguravam no colo o rolo com seus diplomas foi que Sasuke ficou em pé e começou seu discurso.

O rapaz falou sobre coisas normais, assumiu pela ultima vez o papel de aluno, modelo e exemplar, ressaltou a qualidade da escola, dos professores, e da classe que eles simplesmente não se importava. Em nenhum momento alguém notou sua falsidade, ou contestou seu tom frio, e distante. Quando o discurso terminou, e as palmas das pessoas ribombaram por todo o salão Sasuke virou de costas para eles, e encarou dois olhos muito conhecidos na multidão de alunos a sua frente.

Um par de olhos eram azuis, espertos e brilhantes, e tinham um certo deboche, o outro era prateado sincero, e igualmente brilhantes. Era bom para Sasuke saber, que Hinata e Naruto conheciam sua falsidade, e mesmo assim não o criticavam por isso...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando a cerimônia de graduação dos formandos estava finalmente terminada, a musica alta e agitada inundou todo o salão através das enormes caixas de som. Sasuke viu todo o lugar ser inundado por gritos de alegria, comemoração entre outras coisas, perdeu Naruto e Hinata de vista como num passe de mágica.

Foi empurrado de pessoas pra pessoas, que o cumprimentavam e elogiavam, não conseguiu falar nada com nada, pois sua mente não estava trabalhando direito.

Somente quando ele já estava começando a ficar bem irritado com aquela situação, foi que visualizou Hinata do outro lado do salão. Ela estava conversando com um homem de longos cabelos castanhos de olhos cor de perolas como os dela. Sasuke não teve duvida de que aquele seria Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sem ouvir mais nada ao seu redor, o rapaz ficou observando a cena até que viu Hinata, sair de perto da mesa do pai e ir a uma direção do salão que não tinha quase ninguém, murmurando uma desculpa qualquer o rapaz saiu do meio da multidão sem reparar em mais ninguém.

Ele viu Hinata abrir a porta de um jardim de inverno, e sentar-se num banco de costas para a festa. O local tinha porta de vidros que permitia que ele olhasse Hinata livremente.

A moça parecia estar perdida, em pensamentos, pois não ouviu Sasuke abrir a porta e ficar atrás de suas costas.

- Ainda não se acostumou com lugares cheios de gente? – perguntou o rapaz quebrando o silencio.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e virou-se para ver quem havia lhe feito a pergunta, a mão sobre o coração indicava que ela realmente tinha levado um susto.

- Você me assustou – respondeu simplesmente.

Sem dizer nada o rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela, ambos em silencio observando o lugar. No colo da moça estava o diploma de formatura, não parecia ser nada especial, aquele pedaço de papel.

- Por que não quer ficar na festa? – perguntou Sasuke – sabe só se forma no colegial uma vez na vida.

A moça sorriu diante da pergunta do rapaz, respondendo:

- Eu não gosto muito de festas de despedidas.

- Despedidas? – perguntou o rapaz sem entender.

- É que provavelmente daqui alguns meses, nos nunca mais veremos ninguém que está ali naquela pista de dança.

- Não posso dizer que vou sentir falta – gracejou Sasuke.

- Nem eu vou – completou a moça muito baixo – é só que com o termino da escola, eu ainda não faço idéia do que fazer depois entende?

- Você não vai fazer faculdade? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Sim, mas, será que fazer faculdade vai ser o suficiente para eu me sentir, feliz?

- Você era feliz aqui na escola? – perguntou Sasuke

- Bem infeliz eu não era... – respondeu a moça.

Mais uma vez ambos ficaram em silencio, Hinata apertou o diploma na mão instintivamente sem perceber do ato.

Sem conseguir pensar direito, a moça virou-se olhando Sasuke nos olhos e perguntou aquilo, que vinha lhe incomodando a um bom tempo.

- O que vai acontecer agora com a gente Sasuke? A gente não vai mais se ver todo dia... Quero dizer a gente ainda vai continuar se vendo?

O rapaz arregalou os olhos diante da pergunta da moça. Para ele ver Hinata se tornara algo tão normal, ela estava lá, todos os dia, na escola, sempre juntos, ele nunca havia pensando que com o termino do ano, que com o termino da escola, ela não estaria mais lá.

- Eu não tinha parado pra pensar nisso... – respondeu o rapaz.

A moça virou-se novamente para frente, encarando a noite através, do vidro, não havia muitas estrelas no céu, mas as que insistiam em brilhar estavam deslumbrantes.

- Não estou cobrando nada de você Sasuke...

- Eu sei disso – cortou o rapaz – você não é o tipo de pessoa que faria isso.

- Hinata – chamou o rapaz atraindo a atenção da moça.

A mão de Sasuke deslizou por sobre o banco, indo pousar muito de leve sobre a mão tremula de Hinata, o toque foi leve e superficial, mesmo assim fez o coração de Hinata disparar dentro do peito.

- Eu quero você Hinata – disse Sasuke sem olhar para a moça – eu não sei por quanto tempo, e muito provavelmente não vai ser pra sempre. Mas, mesmo assim ainda quero você comigo.

- Sasuke...

- Então se for importante pra você – continuou o rapaz – eu posso te pedir em namoro, como qualquer outra pessoa faria, apesar de que eu sou uma pessoa que não liga pra isso. Pretendo namorar com você, caso aceite porque isso me pouparia um monte de problemas. Poderei vê-la todos os dias, e beija-la sem ter de ficar inventado uma desculpa, vou poder ouvi-la, e você vai poder me ouvir... E quando você achar que está pronta eu quero levá-la para a cama... Provavelmente iremos brigar algumas vezes, e eu sei que vou te machucar, mas, vou tentar evitar fazer isso com você Hinata...

- Sasuke você não precisa... – disse a moça muito corada.

- Não quero ter que dividi-la com mais ninguém Hinata – interrompeu o rapaz – quero-a pra mim, enquanto esse desejo persistir. Eu não sei, se isso é amor, também ainda não se sou capaz de amar, mas, caso eu seja a pessoa que eu quero amar é você Hinata.

As lagrimas vieram aos olhos de Hinata sem que a moça percebesse,

- Quando eu digo todas essas coisas – continuou o rapaz – acho que faz com que eu pareça, mais gentil do que sou de verdade... Mas, é porque agora não existe nada mais importante pra mim do que você, nada que eu deseje mais do que você... Então eu não sei o que será do amanhã, mas,... Me desculpe por ser tão egoísta.

Hinata ergueu uma das mãos e passou sobre os cabelos rebeldes do rapaz, os olhos cor de ônix continuavam sem nenhum brilho, e a face dele continuava inexpressiva.

- Talvez existam feridas demais no meu coração Sasuke... E no seu também – disse Hinata – talvez algumas se curem com o tempo, talvez outros não devam nunca mais ser mencionados... Mesmo assim com tudo isso, eu quero guardar o que sinto por você, até o ultimo momento, até enquanto eu conseguir, e ficar do seu lado também Sasuke, eu não quero nunca mais te deixar...

Hinata abraçou-o deitando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do rapaz, ali as lagrimas caíram abundantemente.

- Por que está chorando Hinata – perguntou Sasuke.

- Porque estou feliz, e mesmo assim ainda um pouco triste... Mas o que importa, é que eu não estou mais sozinha.

- Que bom... - murmurou Sasuke em resposta, entrelaçando sua mão com a de Hinata.

_Fim._

**Gente então é isso ai, o ultimo capitulo não ficou lá muito o que eu queria, mas bem essa foi realmente uma fic complicada de se escrever. **

**Desculpe-me pela exessiva quantidade açucar nessa capitulo, não consegui me controlar. **

**Enfim espero que a gente se veja logo logo, pois estou com dois projetos que pretendo colocar em breve no ar ( eu espero que seja breve, não tenho muita certeza.**

**Desde ja muitissimo obrigados a todos que leram e acompanharam esse trabalho, principalmente aqueles que me mandaram reviwes me incentivando até o final ! Não tenho palavras para agradecer... enfim vamos para as reviwes pela ultima vez XD**

**Resposta das Reviews: **

**pamipami : **oieeeeeee!! uaaah realmente aquela correria toda foi bem furuba ( não consigo tirar aquela mangá da minha cabeça ), eu não queria o Sasuke XDD mas concordo com vc ele é bem problematico !! XDDD obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até o fim, espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo bjs e ateh a proximâ :D

**Deby20:** oieeeeeee huahauahua concordo com vc o Sasuke é um tremendo cafageste, particularmente eu só gosto dele com a HInata mesmo XDDD, por isso vou parar de escrever por um tempo HIna X Sasuke ou vou ter overdose desse capazinho complicado XDDD. Obrigada por ter acompanhando a fic até o final! bejus e até a proxima ! :D

**taliane:** oieee realmente é raro o Sasuke acertar alguma coisa ! uaaahh o Naruto é inteligente só é MUITO LERDO XDDD. Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até aqui, beijus e ate a proxima :D

**blueberry-chan: **uahauhauauaauauau adorei Sasuke biba loka XDDDDD!! ele fez algo certo, mas tinha que fazer depois de ter dado tanta mancada né ? XD espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo, bejus e até a proxima :D

**Tilim : **uaaaaahhhh menina fato que vc quer me matar de tanta felicidade né ? eu fico tão contente que vc tenha gostado dessa fic, tipo contente mesmo de verdade, pq minhas fics nem chegam perto das suas né moça :D aquele do Kakashi com a HInata foi divina, e eu nunca vou esquece-la ( ok, OK eu sou mesmo tarada pelo Kakashi :D ) pra mim vc e a melhor escritora de fics Sasu Hina que eu conheço e isso é fato :D. Obrigada por todo incentivo Tilim, e por toda a inspiração que me dá quando leio suas fics sensacionais, to esperando atualização de todas ( cara de cachorro pidão XDD ). Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo :D beijus e até a proxima :D

**Mayza : **oieeee moça, hehehehe obrigada pelos elogios só não escrevo um livro pq acho que isso deve da muito trabalho né ? XDDD espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo beijus e até a proxima !

**Tia-Lulu :** oieee! bem acho que no fundo eu esperava bem mais da fic, inteira mas acho que não consegui lidar muito bem com a propria historia que criei ( isso é deprimente não) por isso pretendo continuar escrevendo e melhorando cada vez mais ! obrigada de verdade por ter acompanhado a minha fic! espero que tenha gostado pelo menos um pokinhu do ultimo capitulo ! Quanto ao AF, realmente eu vou ( AEEEEEEEEHH ) to super anciosa XDD, (e tbm juntando dinheiro) XDDD, beijus e até a proxima :D

**Roxane-chan - **uaaahhhh moça é tão bom saber que minha fic, consegue emocinar alguem assim ! obrigada por todos os elogios, pelo apoio, e por ter lido a fic até o fim :D espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo, e que ele tbm possa ter te emocionado de novo ! beijus e até a proxima! :D

**Gabi-chanS2: **oieeeee moça XDDDD ta explicado pq vc se apaixou por Sasu Hina, afinal não tem como não se apaixonar lendo uma fic desse casal da Tilim, inda mais projeto Hyuuga que eu tbm leio assiduamente XDDD ( foi ela quem me viciou nesse casal ) Obrigada por ter lido a fic viu ! espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo beijus e até a proxima! :D

**Bella-Death-Angel : **uaaahhhhh moça, em primeiro lugar eu queria agradecer por todos os elogios, eu li todas as reviwes que vc me deixou em todas as minhas historias e fiquei muito emocionada :D, obrigada por ter acompanhado minhas fics, esmo que tenha mandado reviwes somente agora ! obrigado amis uma vez, por todo o apoio e incentivo, isso é realmente muito importante pra qualquer autor! espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo! beijus e até a proxima!

**Oul-chan: **queria agradecer vc Oul-chan, pelas dicas que me deu e por ter lido a minha fic, o que pra mim foi uma honra, vc me ajudou muito e tbm me incentivou pra caramba, obrigada de verdade viu! :D beijus e até a proxima! :D

**Então mina-san é isso, obrigada mais uma vez! NUnca vou conseguir agradece-los o suficiente, espero que a gente possa se ver logo, pq eu vou sempre escrever !! Beijus a todos que acompanharam mais essa humilde historia ! **

**Ja né :D **


End file.
